LOVESPELL
by NIXAMATORIS
Summary: What if there was a very powerful love spell that would force you to speak you soul mate’s name? BYARUKI pairing I suck at summaries. If you like ichiruki, ichime or orihime herself DO NOT READ
1. Simple twist of fate

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER. So please go easy on me, ok? I apologize for any grammar error you may find, and beg you all to review this story in order to help me improve. English IS NOT my first language, so fell free to point any mistake you find.**

**I accept suggestions, constructive criticism but NO FLAMES. This is a Byaruki story, with some Ichiruki, and one-sided Ichihime...if you don't like DON'T READ. Don't read if you like Orihime herself.**

**I just ADORE the Byaruki pairing. DON'T YOU? lol**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

_**'thoughts'**_

**"dialogues"**

_**flashbacks**_

* * *

Rukia was running back to the Kuchiki manor in absolute happiness. Ukitake had just given her four weeks off duty, and she will be departing for the human world the following night. That meant she was going to see Ichigo again. _'I know it's only been two weeks, but I miss him so much!' _She entered her room and started packing for the human world; almost an hour later, she was finished.  
It was a warm summer night, so the paper doors that lead to the gardens were wide open; Rukia saw Byakuya taking his usual night walk and suddenly panicked; _'Oh damn! I forgot to tell Nii-Sama'_ thought Rukia and started walking towards her brother.  
"G...Go...od e...evening, Nii-Sama" Rukia was nervous, since her brother almost never talked or even looked at her, whenever she was to start a conversation with him, she could not avoid stuttering.  
"It is late Rukia, why aren't you in bed?" He asked in all his stoicism without even looking at her.  
"I know its j...just...t...that...I just finished packing...Nii-Sama" Rukia felt very guilty for not telling her brother earlier about her trip, her eyes were glued to the ground.  
"I heard you are leaving for the human world; I hope you have a nice trip" With that he turned his back at her and kept on walking  
"A...Arigatou...Nii-Sama" Said Rukia sadly and to be honest, disappointed; she would have love to be able to talk with Byakuya a little longer.  
As she walked, back to her room she tried to figure out where that feeling did came from. _'Why am I sad, Nii-Sama is always like this'._  
Rukia sighed, that was true, Byakuya was always so cold a distant; everybody said that he was the most unreachable, unreadable and uncaring man in the whole Soul Society, and that seemed to be true most of the time; women in the other hand....they had a slightly different opinion about him.  
Rukia stepped into her room and went behind her panel to change into a night yukata. While closing the doors she caught one last glimpse of Byakuya. He was standing by a sakura tree; his black silky hair moving gracefully over his shoulders, pale ivory skin glowing under the moonlight and his mysterious gray eyes lost in the horizon.  
_'Women are right' _she thought with a longing smile _'He is the most gorgeous man ever seen' and the doors closed._

* * *

Ichigo was trying to walk home but failing miserably; he could not stop thinking about Rukia, and their...first kiss.  
It happened two weeks ago, just before she went back to SS.

_Flashback_

_Rukia was just about to jump out of Ichigo's bedroom window when all of the sudden he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in, catching her in his arms.  
__She looked at him surprised and found his hazel eyes staring deeply into her violet ones "R...Rukia I..." he lost his words then, having her petite yet beautiful body pressed against his own, looking into those enormous indigo-violet oceans, he was completely out of words.  
__He then did the one thing his senses were screaming him to do: he leaned down, and kissed Rukia fully on the lips. She was shocked at first, but Ichigo kept kissing her until he felt she was shyly starting to respond.  
__He lifted one hand to rest upon Rukia's neck and titled her head to deepen the kiss; she let out a soft gasp and Ichigo took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth.  
__After a few minutes of hot kissing Rukia pulled out for air.  
__Ichigo's eyes were darkened with passion, but they were looking at her with such tenderness it made her heart warm.  
__"I...Ichigo...w...why did you..." She started asking, confused.  
__He looked at her, and found her irresistible: her eyes were wide and wondering, a faint blush on her cheeks, her lips slightly parted and swollen from the kiss...right there, at that moment, she was perfect.  
__"Because I love you, Rukia" he said before leaning to kiss her again.  
__A few minutes later Rukia broke the kiss, again, and looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes.  
__"Ichigo I...I have to leave now" She saw the hurt in his eyes, but she really needed to go back to SS.  
__"Ichigo, Yamamoto Sotaichou himself asked for me, I can not be late" Her eyes were begging him to understand.  
__"Y...yes Rukia I...I understand" He said in a gloomy voice staring at the floor and releasing her from his embrace.  
__Rukia knew Ichigo misunderstood, and hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her; his eyes glistering.  
__"I promise I will be back as soon as possible" she was looking at him right in the eye. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a sweet chaste kiss.  
__"Will you wait for me until I return, Ichigo?" Asked Rukia with the sweetest smile.  
__"Of course I will; I would wait for you forever Rukia" her smile grew wider  
__"Well, let's hope it's not that long, ne?" She pecked Ichigo's lips and jumped out the window._

_End of flashback_

That was two weeks ago, and even though Ichigo promised he would wait for her to return, he was becoming desperate.  
As he kept walking, he suddenly found very difficult to stand straight, and was just about to fall when he felt Chad's strong arm catching him.  
"See, I told you guys we should come after Kurosaki; he obviously can not hold his booze" Said Ishida in a mocking tone.  
"Ichigo, are you ok?" Asked Chad, concerned.  
"Yes I...I am just a bit...dizzy"  
"Don't worry Kurosaki-Kun we are here to walk you home" said an overexcited Orihime.  
"My family is...away for the weekend so...you guys can spend the night, there's plenty of...room" Ichigo was feeling dizzier and dizzier, he was starting to wonder if it was really such a good a idea to have a "sake night" with his friends in order to forget Rukia.  
Once they made it to Ichigo's house, Chad carried his intoxicated friend upstairs and put him into bed.  
"Thanks, Chad" Said Ichigo rolling under the covers "You guys can take the twin's room, and tell Inoue to sleep in dad's" That was Ichigo's last sentence, and as soon as he finished he was fast asleep. Chad left Ichigo's room, and everybody went to bed.

* * *

Ichigo had the faint sensation of being touched. The alcohol was still having the best of him and he was finding very difficult to wake up, or even open his eyes.  
He felt someone's lips against his own, and someone's hot body pressed against him. It was a comfortable sensation so he pressed himself even more against that body, and that is when he realized the other body was a woman's, and she was completely naked.  
At that moment, no matter how he tried, he could not bring himself to open his eyelids; they seem to be glued or something.  
The woman beside him kept touching and caressing his body, and Ichigo noticed he was also naked 'when did I take my clothes off?' he did not remember.  
Anyway, the woman's body was hot and alluring, and she was touching and (let us face it) pleasuring him in such ways his body could not help responding to her. Noticing this, the woman suddenly pushed Ichigo flat on his back and climbed on top of him.  
Ichigo tried with all his strengths to open his eyes and he succeeded, just in time to see a completely naked Orihime impale herself to the hilt with his erection.  
Ichigo was shocked. The girl was riding him viciously, moaning and squealing; and her pussy was dripping all over his shaft.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was horribly wrong. He knew he should really put a stop to all this, right away. However, there were still tons of alcohol running troughs his veins, and his erection was aching for release.  
Therefore, he did not stop. Not only he did not stop, but he also grabbed Inoue's hips to aid her movements.  
The girl was riding him hard, yelling and groaning, and Ichigo knew she was going to cum soon; he was pretty close too so, he started pumping into her.

At the exact moment he started filling Orihime's body with his white, sticky cum, he looked out the window and saw her. Rukia. Standing in the window. Her beautiful and innocent face washed in tears.  
He called her name, and tossed Orihime aside. Orihime saw Rukia and felt guilty and ashamed.  
Ichigo wrapped the covers around his waist and moved closer to Rukia, but she instantly backed down, the look in her eyes broke Ichigo's heart; she was not only hurt, she was disappointed and...Disgusted by him.  
"I...Ichigo... Inoue I...I didn't mean to..." Rukia kept staring at them, her heart racing and her breath was coming in short pants. "I am s...sorry, I... didn't mean to...Interrupt" and with that she flew out the window and started to run.  
Ichigo yelled her name over and over again, but she did not look back, not even once.  
He grabbed some clothes, and noticed Orihime crying in the corner of his room.  
"NOW, you cry?" asked Ichigo hatefully before hurrying after Rukia.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was already enjoying a peaceful and tranquil slumber when he felt something rather small but firm jumping to his chest and licking his face.  
He opened his eyes to see a frowning black cat staring at him.  
"Wake up and join me for tea Kisuke" said the cat in a very dark voice "And I mean RIGHT NOW".  
A few moments later, a still drowsy Urahara found Yoruichi pouring tea in the living room.  
"Ah, Yoruichi-San; it's good to see your original self again" Said Kisuke rubbing the back of his head.  
"Sit, Kisuke; we need to talk" Yoruichi gave him a very intense glare with her yellow eyes, and he obliged.  
"I assume you were patrolling tonight, ne?" Urahara dragged the word patrolling while putting on his hat.  
"Hai, Kisuke; and I have a very important favor to ask from you," She said sipping some tea.  
"I will do whatever you need, Yoruichi-San...don't I always?" asked Urahara playfully, making her smile.  
"In a few minutes Kurosaki Ichigo will come trough your door, begging you to open a Senkaimon for him" She put her teacup down and looked al him very seriously  
"You will not open that door from him no matter what, do you understand?" Urahara could tell how important this was for her.  
"No problem, Yoruichi-San, I will not open the gate for him tonight then" Kisuke put that particular sentence together very carefully, without a word out of place because he was actually trying to find out her reasons.  
"No, Kisuke, you DID NOT understand" said Yoruichi in a very calm yet terrifying voice "You will not open that door for Kurosaki or any of his friends, until I tell you otherwise" She finished sipping her tea, stood up and stretched her long contoured body.  
"Ok, Yoruichi-San;not until you say so then. That's a promise" Urahara stood up as well  
"But if you don't mind me asking..."  
"I have to leave to SS right now, but I will be back soon and I will tell you the whole story then, ne?" She asked turning to face him, he was about to protest when she cupped his face and silenced him with a slow, passionate, sensual kiss.  
"I...I think I can wait a bit" she smiled and let go of his face  
"Yoruichi, you were right...I think I feel Ichigo coming"  
"Yeah, that would be the SECOND time this night," said Yoruichi playfully before she shumpoed away leaving a very puzzled Urahara behind.


	2. Bring it all back home

**Hello everyone, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it n_n. **

**To all of you who are annoyed by Ichihime, I need to tell you that in my story is ONE-SIDED! (and come on, in Tite's bleach it is one-sided as well) so don't worry; This is a Byaruki story, NOT an Ichihime.**

**Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer in my first post so here it is: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO SENSEI DOES.**

**Oh, and please pleeeeease REVIEW!**

* * *

Byakuya was feeling restless. He's been rolling on his bed for quite a while now, and remained unable to sleep. For some reason he always found it difficult to sleep when Rukia was away. He worried about her, and did not like having her away from his protective sight.  
Knowing fully well that he was not going to sleep any time soon, he decided to take a second night walk trough the gardens, maybe that would help him clear his mind of his constant Rukia thoughts. Sighing he got out of bed, put a black kimono on, and walked out of the room.  
On his way to the garden, he spotted Rukia running toward him, crying.  
Byakuya was surprised _'Is she back already? But she just left…why is she crying?'_ He was pinned to the ground, so lost in his wondering thoughts that he almost failed to notice Rukia's eyes were shut because of the tears, she was not looking where she was going, and was about to run into him; he quickly regained composure and called her name.  
"Rukia" His voice coming out deep and severe, freezing her in the spot.  
She looked up to him shivering, and Byakuya saw her face flushed and her eyes glistening in tears. She opened her mouth, trying to speak.  
"N…Nii-S…Sama I…I am sorry I did…I did not…s…see you I…" and her voice was drowned in sobs.  
Byakuya did not know what to do; he never saw Rukia so broken and now she was there, falling to pieces right in front of him. Seeing her like that hurt his heart deeply, and the one thing he wanted to do was hug her, comfort her and wipe all her tears and pain away. However, he could not bring himself to do so.  
"It is ok, Rukia. I will demand no explanations of you tonight, you may proceed to your room" He did not know how he managed to speak so coldly to her, when he was aching to take her in his arms a soothe her; and he honestly regretted it.  
She hung her head and replied a simple, polite "Arigatou, Nii-Sama" and kept walking towards her room.  
He stood there, motionless, watching her leave; and remained still even a few minutes after she was lost of view.  
'_Rukia…what ever happened to you?'_ thought Byakuya before heading back to his room. He did not feel like walking anymore.

* * *

Back in his room he sat on his futon wondering about Rukia's wellbeing. All of the sudden he saw a cloud of smoke in the corner of his eye, and felt something firm and smooth pressing against his cheek.  
"Why so gloomy, Byakuya-Bo?" Said Yoruichi with a playful smile and Byakuya jerked of, visibly irritated and a curse fell from his mouth before he could stop himself.  
"Damn you, were-cat! What the hell are you doing here! Put some clothes on!"  
"My my Byakuya-Bo, as a Kuchiki, you should really watch that dirty mouth of yours" She was putting one of his kimonos on, laughing very hard, she was laughing _at_ him, just like when he was a kid.  
'_That were-cat sure knows how to make an entrance…and a very annoying one too__'_ thought Byakuya.  
"Why are you here at such a late hour, Shihoin Yoruichi?" Said Byakuya back in his normal self.  
"I am here to see your _sister_, Byakuya-Bo, but I needed to talk to you first" Yoruichi sat in his futon. "Is she back already?" She was a bit worried, Byakuya could tell.  
"I just ran into her on my way here, and she looked…disturbed" said Byakuya gloomy.  
"Do you, by any chance, know what happened to her?" his voice was dark and menacing.  
Yoruichi sighed and got up.  
"I do, but tell me something, Byakushi, what kind of a noble are you, that you don't even offer a drink to your guests?"  
"You are not a guest, you are trespassing" His stoicism always amused her.  
"Come on, let's go to the library, I know old Ginrei used to have sake in there" She said leaving the room.  
Knowing there was no stopping her, Byakuya rose and followed.

* * *

An hour and many shots of sake later, Byakuya was raging.  
"That Kurosaki brat dishonoured my sister and our family name; I will unleash Senbonsakura upon him at once!"  
"Easy there, tiger" Said a half-drunk Yoruichi.  
"I have something else is mind" she motioned Byakuya to sit down.  
"What is it that you have in mind…were-cat?"  
"I have instructed Kisuke not to open the Senkaimon for him, no matter what, until further orders because I want to try something special here" her eyes were glistening mischievously.  
"Care to say exactly WHAT?" Byakuya was losing his temper again _'Damn were cat'  
_"I want you to cast the spell on her" Said Yoruichi flatly, amused by Byakuya's widened eyes.  
"Don't you dare, that's…out of the question" She knew he was impossible to argue with when he was like this, so she simply chose to remain silent and let him have his rant.  
"This is not a game, I am warning you, Shihoin Yoruichi, keep your claws off Rukia" he was so cute when he was angry! She sipped some sake and allowed him to go on a little more.  
"I will not submit my sister to your hocus-pocus, you sick were-cat" That was it, now Yoruichi felt insulted and outraged.  
"Now you, of all people, should know how powerful that spell is, having experienced it first handed; it's been a family heirloom passed for thousands of centuries, don't you dare insult my family, Kuchiki Byakuya; don't forget I am also a noble".  
He could tell she was angry now, and honestly how would not she, he knew perfectly well what that spell was, also knew it was NOT hocus-pocus; it was one hundred percent foolproof.  
"Do not do this, Shihoin, I am warning you"  
"You always complained about not having a choice when you were cast the spell upon; so now I am going to give you one: either you cast the spell on her…or I'll do it" having said that, she simply rose and headed to the door, leaving a very stunned Byakuya behind.  
Reaching the door, she turned around observing him with frisky yellow eyes.  
"Are you afraid of her response to it, Byakuya-Bo?"  
"I have no idea what are you talking about, were cat…and stop calling me that!" She got him, and he knew it, he was completely terrified of the outcome.  
Yoruichi indulged him with a knowing smile.  
"I will when you stop calling me were-cat, Byakuya-Bo; you have one week".  
Then she was gone, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts.


	3. I shall be relieved

**Hello people, I am back with another update...I hope you guys like it! It is a bit longer than the first two chappies n_n**

**You know and I know that I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO-SAMA DOES, KAMI BLESS HIM!**

**Please R&R, The more reviews I get the more I want to write, so please, give me a reason for keeping this story up ;)**

* * *

Warm sun rays splayed all over her face woke Rukia up. She felt her pillow was still wet and her eyes were sore, which was only natural considering she had cried herself to sleep last night.  
Turning away from the sun, spotted her chambermaid smiling at her from the side of the futon.

"Ohayo, Rukia-Sama" Saluted the woman politely. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just checking up on you." Her tone very apologetic.

"Oh, don't worry Yumi, it wasn't you who woke me up...it was the sun" She indulged her servant with a tiny smile, that made the old woman relax instantly.

"Very good then, mistress; since you are up I am going to bring you some lunch." The woman was about to leave when Rukia's confused voice stopped her.

"Ano...Yumi...did you say lunch?"

"Hai, Rukia-Sama"

"...What time is it?"

"It's half past noon, Rukia-Sama"

'_Wow, I certainly overslept, Nii-Sama is going to be so mad at me''_ thought a puzzled and concerned Rukia.

"May I bring your lunch now, mistress?"

"Oh Yumi, I am really not hungry so I think I'll pass"

"I am sorry mistress, but Byakuya-Sama informed me you were sick, so we were to let you sleep as much as you needed; but also instructed us to make sure you eat when you wake up in order to regain your health. Rukia Sighed.

"Oh I see...carry on then" And the woman left the room.

Rukia slowly rose from the futon and headed to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, and immediately felt better; after grabbing a towel and drying herself, she looked at the mirror.'_Wow, Nii-Sama really knows how to pick up a lie; I really do look sick after all'_ she thought examining her face in the mirror.  
Her eyes were all red and puffy, there were dark circles underneath them that contrasted with her ultra pale skin; her nose looked runny and slightly red too; but beyond all that Rukia felt so tired and weak, all she really wanted was go back to sleep.  
'_But Nii-Sama wants me to eat, so I can sleep after I am finished' _she told herself.  
Deep inside she was thankful and much moved by his caring gesture; back in her room, she found Yumi serving lunch in a small table.

"It is a wonderful day outside, mistress; the sakura are especially lovely today...would you like me to open the doors for you, so you can contemplate them while enjoying your lunch?"

"Yes Yumi, that would be nice; please do so"

"There you go, mistress; I will come back later to retrieve the dishes"

"Arigatou, Yumi" Said a distracted Rukia who was examining her food and had not yet lifted her head to look at the garden.

Suddenly a cool, comforting breeze caressed her face, and the strong scent of sakura blossoms enclosed her; She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with that marvelous perfume.  
Many years ago, she discovered that the sweet smell of sakura had the power to soothe her, wipe all her worries away and lull her to sleep. Eventually she asked Byakuya if it was possible for her to take the room with back garden view and he answered yes (without even lifting this head to look at her, as always).

Her old room used to be across a large Koi pond and next to his, while her new one was all the opposite way. She always wondered how it was possible for his room to smell like cherry petals, but figured the room got the scent from Byakuya himself. _'Nii-Sama always smells like sakura blossoms," _Rukia thought.

She looked outside and realized the summer was almost over, soon enough the cool breeze will turn into a blizzard...just the way she liked it; she was the wielder of an ice-type Zampaktou after all.  
The imminence of winter made her smile; she stared at the trees for a while; they were moving ever so gently, and the soft breeze twirled around the falling blossoms.  
Observing that beautiful scene she could not help feeling happy, not glad, but actually happy: a smile upon her face, her eyes shining, and her heart cozy and warm.  
Rukia finished her lunch and went back to bed leaving the door wide open, needing the sakura scent to ease and protect her in her sleep.

Several hours later Rukia remained asleep, so she did not notice the sun setting on the horizon nor the tall dark-haired figure observing her from the garden door.  
'_She looks so peaceful'_ Byakuya though.  
Rukia looked peaceful indeed, and her face showed no signs of the heartache and pain she faced the night before. More than that: she was actually smiling.  
The creature before him marveled Byakuya; last night he was convinced it was going to take months, even years for her to recover; but now, less than 24 hours later she was actually smiling in her sleep. _'I believe she is stronger than I thought'_ he sighed in relief and stepped out; he was closing the doors when he heard a faint voice.

"Please...don't" It was Rukia's voice; he looked inside and realized she was still sleeping, but talking.

"What is it, Rukia?" asked Byakuya in his usually cold demeanor.

"Don't close the doors I...I need the sakura to...sleep" She rolled on the futon and spoke no more.

Byakuya then let out a soft smile. _'So you DO like sakura, Rukia; I guess that's a good sign'._

* * *

Urahara was sitting at his store's front porch, drinking tea and staring at the sky, puzzled. He wanted Yoruichi to come back and explain the whole situation to him.

A crying Ichigo did beg him to open the Senkaimon; when he was convinced begging was not going to work he started with the threats; when threats did not work either, he pulled out Zangetsu, and things got nasty.  
Urahara had to take him down with Benihime, and the boy was now in a very bad shape recovering inside his store. Urahara did not intend to hurt the boy, but Yoruichi had something going on and she clearly did not want Ichigo near SS.

All of the sudden he felt something soft and furry rubbing against his leg took him out of this thoughts. He looked down to see Yoruichi's cat form cradling on his lap. He caressed her and she happily purred before jumping across him, transforming into her woman form.

"I was waiting for you to come back, Yoruichi-San," said Urahara taking off his robe and handing it to her.

"I figured Kisuke, you had a thing for bedtime stories," She said sitting

down with a smirk. "Did the boy ask you to open the Senkaimon?"

"At first he asked, and then he begged, after that..." Urahara looked away.

"Don't tell me he was stupid enough to fight you?" Yoruichi was surprised

"Unfortunately for him, he actually was, Yoruichi-San"

"I assume he is still in one piece though," She said pouring herself some tea.

"Who do you take me for? I know how to hold back, you know?"

"Yeah, Kisuke...I know" She was thoughtful, and he could see this was not a trivial matter, for in all the years they have known each other very few times he saw her silent and thoughtful.

"Well, the night is still very young, and the weather extremely nice...I think I could really use a story right now," Said a playful Urahara making Yoruichi smile.

"Make yourself comfortable Kisuke; this is going to be a long one".

Once she finished explaining everything to him, Yoruichi poured some more tea and remained silent.

"Oh my, Yoruichi-San, you really know how to plot don't you?" He was amazed.

"This is important for me, Kisuke, so don't take it so lightly" He knew she was getting angry now.

"I assure you I am not, if you don't believe me, I have a very slashed 15 year old boy locked up in one of my rooms to prove it" His tone was cheery, but she knew he was being very serious, she sipped some tea.

"There's just one thing I never fully understood, and since it is story-time, I would love to ask you"

"What is it Kisuke?"

"Why are you putting yourself...and me, trough so much trouble just to help the Kuchiki _siblings?_" Yoruichi let out a tiny laugh at the word _siblings._

"They are not blood related, Kisuke" Her voice was frisky and she had a mischievous smile. "But I guess that's not answering your question" The smile left her face, and she sighed.

"If you ever repeat to anyone what I am about to tell you...I will make sure you have a very slow and incredible painful death." Her glare told Urahara how serious she was, and he swallowed hard.

"M...My l...lips are s...sealed, Yoruichi-S...San" said a wide-eyed Urahara.

"Byakuya is my protégée" She said flatly "When he was still a little hot headed boy, Kuchiki Ginrei asked me to train him in Shumpo and Kidou, and he also asked me to watch over Byakuya after he was gone; And I've doing that from the shadows, just as Ginrei and I agreed."

"What lead you to take such a responsibility over such an unpleasant and obnoxious little boy?"

"Don't rush into conclusions, Kisuke, judging a book by its cover it's not very wise, you know?" Now Urahara was bemused...was Yoruichi actually defending the uptight, arrogant and elated captain of the sixth squad?

"Unlike what most people think, nobles do NOT have an easy life"

"You are a noble too, Yoruichi-San, and you are nothing like that stupid arrogant..."

"Don't insult my protegee, Kisuke" She gave him a very deadly glare with her yellow gorgeous eyes. He lowered his head and kept his mouth shut.

"Shihoin's are nothing like Kuchiki's; my family never demand any sacrifices from me, and basically they let me do whatever I wanted, Byakuya's story on the other hand was...quite different..."

"You should have seen him back then Kisuke, you wouldn't believe the reckless, hot headed, energetic and happy little boy he was" She laughed at the memory of little brash Byakuya.

"But the Kuchiki's rules and traditions demanded so much from him, and little by little he became sadder and sadder, and after he lost his wife he just shut everybody out" She looked Urahara directly in the eye wile continuing

"He had very little happiness, Kisuke; and too much pain."

"May I ask why he seems to resent you so much if you were chosen by his grandfather as his guardian and sensei?" She looked away and took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I made a terrible mistake" Her eyes were lost in the horizon, and Urahara could see that, whatever it was, she regretted it.

"Come on, I am sure it wasn't that terrible" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, but it was...it really was" She said looking at him again, seeing how confused he was, she explained a little more.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Shihoin Yoruichi had just trapped Byakuya with a Kidou spell and the boy was kicking and screaming for her to let him go; she walked to him and said playfully "Oh, but you do not deserve to be let go, Byakushi, your performance today was terrible" she was standing in front of him now, and could see he was blushing.  
He knew she was right, but no matter what he did, he could not get Hisana off his mind. Byakuya was to marry her in two weeks, after a hideous discussion the elders had finally allowed him to marry a commoner, and he knew he should be happy and excited; however, he was not._

"_Are you eager about your wedding night, Byakuya-Bo? Oh my, my little Byakushi is going to be a man soon" Yoruichi loved to mock him, he lost his temper so easily, but this time he just looked away and said._

"_Please Shihoin, let me go" He was not angry, he was kind of sad; that worried and interested her._

"_What is up with you?" She asked_

"_Nothing let me go" he refused to look at her._

"_Tell me what is it or I won't let you go" The boy sighed, fully aware of his defeat._

"_It's about the wedding I...I think I am having... second thoughts" He felt both guilty and ashamed, but Yoruichi just laughed very hard._

"_No wonder why you were unable to concentrate in Kidou, having such cold feet"_

"_Stop laughing, it's no that, it's just that..."_

"_Don't worry I have just the right...spell for you" She said grinning evilly._

"_No, wait...what are you planning to do?" Asked a panicked Byakuya._

"_Oh not much, I am just going to cast the Speak True Love spell on you" She came closer and Byakuya's eyes widened. He heard about that spell before; it was supposed to be a Shihoin heirloom and it was supposed to be one hundred percent accurate too; he did not know why but he was feeling fear like never before._

"_No, please, don't..." However, it was too late, Yoruichi was already whispering something into his ear, and he could not avoid closing his eyes and slowly slipping into a daze._

_Once she was finished, she leaned back and stared at him. The boy slowly opened his eyes to find a grinning Yoruichi; ever so slowly, the boy's lips parted slightly and he spoke the name of his fated soul mate. At hearing the name, Yoruichi's grin was replaced with a worried and shocked frown.  
Byakuya was out of words, he looked very confused, for not only the name he spoke did not belonged to his fiancée, or anyone he knew, but also the name was a very disturbing one because, given its composition, did not make any sense.  
Yoruichi released Byakuya from the Kidou biding and he fell to the ground._

"_What is that supposed to mean, Shihoin..." his palms and knees were on the ground and his whole body was shaking. She did not know what to say, the name that came out of his mouth did not really make any sense at all._

"_Why is it that at the exact moment I was saying that name my love for Hisana faded away?"_

'_Oh, shit' she thought_

"_Because the spell works by cleaning both your heart and soul completely, until leaving only the name (if there's any) craved into them by fate." She said absent-minded._

"_Then explain to me WHAT IS THAT NAME SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Byakuya was raging like a wild bull now and she had only one thing to say to him._

"_It means Hisana-San it's not your soul-mate," She said flatly._

"_BUT I LOVED HER! I ASKED HER TO BE MY WIFE, I STOOD AGAINST MY FAMILY FOR HER, THAT OTHER PERSON DOESN'T EVEN EXIST, HER NAME DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Yoruichi never expected this to happen. She needed time to figure things out._

"_The spell never fails, Byakuya, what you felt for Hisana was just a crush, it was not real love; therefore it was wiped from you heart and soul" She knew she was hurting him by saying that, but she was speaking the truth._

_Byakuya slowly stood up, his eyes were rid of every emotion and he spoke to her one more time._

"_I gave my word to Hisana and I will marry her. I will forget that nonsense your spell made me say, and starting now you will never step foot in my house again, Shihoin Yoruichi; this is the last time you disrespect the heir of the great Kuchiki Clan" With that, the young man turned his back at her and walked away without looking back at her once._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Urahara was shocked. "So, are you going to tell me you didn't say the spell right or something?"

"No, Kisuke, the spell was right...as always"

"Then what was that mistake you were talking about?"

"I assumed he was having second thoughts about his wedding when he actually was sad because he understood that his family will never really accept Hisana" Urahara still failed to understand the mistake.

Yoruichi let our a long breath "back then, seeing him with her, one could easily believe she was really his true, fated love; I thought he was just having cold feet, and decided to cast the spell because I was sure he would speak her name, and that would clear away his doubts" Now Urahara was beginning to understand.

"I see now, Yoruichi-San" Said a very serious Urahara.

"He married a woman he used to love, feeling no love at all, because I took things for granted and felt like toying around with him." She said sadly.

"I understand, Yoruichi-San; now his sister's been hurt you want to heal her heart trough the spell to make it up for him" She smiled. "I will help you, but..."

"What is it, Kisuke?"

"I was just wondering... I don't think we need a spell to realize the carrot top is REALLY in love with her, in spite his...drunk-activities, but you said there are no guarantees that your true and only love will speak you name back; what if..."

"Oh don't worry about that, Kisuke; this time I am absolutely sure I am right" She indulged him with a puzzling smile.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be more Byaruki; but I am not updating until a get more reviews ...(come on people I don't ask for much, just tell what you think).**  
**Thanks for reading!!**


	4. One of us must know

**I'm back with chapter 4 yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews...and keep them coming! xD**

**This chapter is more Byaruki, I hope you like it!....please tell me if you do n_n**

**Anyway, I OWN A HAIR DRYIER, BUT I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO SAMA DOES....GOOD FOR HIM!**

**Hope you have fun ;)**

* * *

Two days passed since Rukia came back from the human world after walking in on Ichigo and Orihime having sex, and she could not understand why she was feeling so…good.

Not that she was complaining or anything, she was just amazed.

She has been training with Sode no Shirayuki all day and now, as she walked back to the manor, with the sun setting on the horizon and the cool pre-winter breeze caressing her face, she felt happy and at peace.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to understand how was she feeling so great after finding the man she thought she loved in bed with another woman. Not just any woman, but one of her friends.

'_Maybe I am in denial, maybe if I try to remember the whole scene I will be sad…I should be sad'_ Rukia tried to go over every detail of what she saw that night. '_Ok…let us see…they were stark naked, Inoue was on top of him, Ichigo was grabbing her hips hard, they were both moaning and panting'_ Rukia's eyes suddenly felt watery _'Good one Rukia, that definitely worked' _she sighed.

After taking a warm shower, she changed into a silk purple kimono with sakura patterns on it. She just finished drying her hair when heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Good evening, Rukia-Sama, Byakuya-Sama requires your presence at the veranda for tea" Said the chambermaid.

"Tell Nii-Sama I'll be right there, Yumi"

"Hai, mistress" The servant left the room and Rukia felt a little worried.

'_He is going to ask what was on with me the __other night. What could I possibly tell him? He's going to think I am pathetic'_ Now she was not only worried, she was sad.

Rukia was reaching the veranda when she spotted him. He was sitting by the tea table wearing just a black silk kimono and hakama pants, his hair hung free of the Kenseiken and his skin looked like sculpted marble. _'That kind of beauty should be illegal'_ she thought.

He did not seem to notice her until she was standing in front of the table, next to him.

"Good evening, Nii-Sama" Rukia Saluted him shyly.

"Good evening, Rukia... Sit down, let's have some tea" his voice showed no emotion.

Rukia Sat across him and poured the tea for them both; handing him a cup. He sipped the tea, put the cup down and began to speak.

"I will not interrogate you about the reasons behind your early return from the human world; however I would like to know if you are feeling ok" his eyes were closed, his back straight and his hands resting over his thighs.

"I am, Nii-Sama, thank you very much for your concern". It was the most polite answer, Byakuya knew she was following the Kuchiki etiquette, and that did not please him at all.

"I summoned you here for an honest conversation, Rukia; I would be pleased if we could leave formalities aside just this time." He was actually…kind. Not kind-kind, but Byakuya-kind…and that meant a lot for her.

"S…sorry Nii-Sama I…"

"Do not apologize to me Rukia, not tonight," he said severely, and she could not help feeling reprimanded.

"H…Hai, Nii-Sama" she was nervous, and did not know what else to say.

Byakuya sighed_ 'this is going to be harder than I thought… why can't she just talk to me? Is she that frighten by me?'_

"I'll ask again Rukia, are you feeling ok?"

"I am Nii-Sama…that's what I don't understand," she sounded shy, but they were making progress, so Byakuya pushed her a little more.

"Explain yourself"

"Last time I was in the human world, Ichigo…" she hesitated, how she was going to tell him this? She took a deep breath before continuing

"Ichigo told me he was in l…love with… me" Rukia looked at Byakuya, searching for a sign to continue; he just nodded with his eyes closed. What Rukia did not know was that Byakuya already knew all this, not only because Yoruichi told him, but also because Ichigo's feelings for her were too obvious for anyone to pass by.

"I was just about to come back when he told me, so we really didn't talk much, we just kis…" she froze... _'Oh my god, I just told him I kissed Ichigo. Stupid, stupid Rukia!' _Byakuya opened his eyes and gave her a look she could not decode.

"I assume you were trying to say you and Kurosaki kissed, am I mistaken?" He said in a much-disregarded voice. Yoruichi NEVER mentioned any kissing going on between Rukia and that stupid boy, and Byakuya was madly jealous; however he had learn just how to hide his every emotion, so Rukia never suspected he was boiling up inside just by imagining Ichigo's filthy mouth on hers.

"Hai, Nii-Sama" Said an apologetic Rukia.

"Anyway, it was just a plain kiss, and afterwards I hurried back home" Byakuya let out an almost imperceptible smile at hearing this, knowing fully well Rukia did hurry back and the reason for that; it was maybe the only thing stopping him from scolding her about a noble's proper behaviour, out of pure jealousy.

"Just before I left, I told him I will go back to the human world as soon as possible, and he promised me he would wait for me to return"

"And so you did" Stated Byakuya.

"Hai, Nii-Sama, I did…only to…" She swallowed hard, and forced herself to continue. "Only to find him having…sex with…another girl" She lowered her head feeling humiliated

"I see," replied a thoughtful Byakuya. _'I will murder that disgusting, treacherous brat. How dare he disrespect my Rukia? Wait a minute…did I say my Rukia? You are losing it, Byakuya, get a grip at once!'_

He was so lost in his inner dialogue he did not notice Rukia was about to cry, until he heard a soft drowned gasp.

He looked at her and her sadness made his heart sore.

"Why are you crying, Rukia?" his voice betraying a hint of concern.

"I…I am sorry, Nii-Sama…I"

"That Ryoka boy is unworthy of your affection or your tears"

"It's not that Nii-Sama… I was not lying when I told you I was feeling fine, but…I guess I'll just have to cope with the fact that I am just…no the kind of person somebody could… fall in love with" she looked away ashamed, and her eyes stared at the sky with a sad longing.

'_Not a person somebody could fall in love with? Does she really believe that? Can she be so oblivious?'_

"Don't be silly, Rukia" Now he was scolding her, but he did not care, he could not allow her to harbour such wrongful thoughts.

"He is a human, and you are a goddess" Rukia looked at him; her eyes were wide and surprised… _'Did he just call me a goddess? Am I hearing right? Somebody please pinch me RIGHT NOW!'_

"Do not look so surprised Rukia, I spoke the absolute truth; you are a death goddess and that brat, no matter what special powers he has, remains only human…and a very young one too"

'_Oh, so that's what he meant'_ thought Rukia sadly.

"H…Hai, Nii-Sama, you are right"

"Of course I am; and now you told me everything about that, I have another matter to discuss with you" He looked deeply into her eyes, and Rukia almost forgot how to breathe.

'_Damn he is gorgeous, how can he affect me so much just by looking at me__ with those sexy grey eyes? Wait a minute Rukia, he is your brother, you shouldn't be thinking of him that way…bad, baaaad Rukia'_

"Did you hear me, Rukia?"

"Oh…yes, Nii-Sama, I am…listening"

"I know Ukitake has given you four weeks off duty. Since you are to remain here now, I was thinking about taking a leave myself so we can spend some time together; there is…another thing to discuss and that will require some time"

Rukia never knew how nervous he was; but he could easily tell how surprised and excited she was, she looked like she was about to start jumping.

"Really, Nii-Sama? Oh I would absolutely love spending time with you!" Rukia wanted to kick herself, why did she have to sound so eager. Byakuya in the other hand could not help but smile.

"It's settled, then. I will be free starting the day after tomorrow."

"Hontou Arigatou, Nii-Sama" Rukia bowed her head.

"One last thing, Rukia…Abarai's been pestering me to see you, is it ok if he comes to visit you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Nii-Sama, it will be fine"

"That is all for now, Rukia, you may take your leave"

"Hai, Nii-Sama, it was…very nice talking to you" Rukia's eyes were shining and there was a big honest smile upon her face.

* * *

A few hours later Byakuya was sitting in the library, drinking Ginrei's hidden stash of sake, and thinking about Rukia.  
Suddenly he felt Senbonsakura's reiatsu flare, and looked up to see his Zampaktou materialized in front of him.

"Good evening, Byakuya-Sama…may I join you?"

"You are already here, Senbonsakura" replied a bored Byakuya handing his zampaktou the sake bottle.

After sitting down in front of Byakuya, and taking a large drink of sake, Senbonsakura spoke.

"I heard you talking with Rukia-Sama earlier"

"And?"

"And…I was wondering what are we going to do to that Kurosaki boy"

"Why are you so eager to come after him? I never knew of Zangetsu coming after Sode no Shirayuki," Said Byakuya teasing his zampaktou.

"I do not know what you mean by that…" Senbonsakura tried to play it cool, but after so many years together, Byakuya could see right through him.

"You actually thought I would not notice?" asked Byakuya

"What are you talking about, Byakuya-Sama?"

"I visit my inner world everyday, Senbonsakura, do not try to fool me.

"…" a much-panicked Senbonsakura did not know what to say.

"Last night you were not there" Byakuya was enjoying this; he just caught his zampaktou red-handed.

"I…I was…"

"You were visiting Sode no Shirayuki" Although Senbonsakura wore a mask, Byakuya could tell his eyes were widened, and it made him grin.

"I…I…"

"Do not deny it, Senbonsakura I know it to be true"

"I was, Byakuya-Sama" the zampaktou lowered his head, ashamed of hiding something from his master.

"Do not worry yourself, I am not angry, I just wish to know if you talk to her about casting the spell upon Rukia" Ask Byakuya studying his zampaktou carefully.

"I did, Byakuya-Sama…Sode no Shirayuki said…" Senbonsakura's head slightly moved as if he was grinning, "she said you should do it"

"Did she gave you any clue of the possible outcome"

"Sorry, master, she only said it was going to be a…shocking…truth"

"Isn't it always" replied a distracted Byakuya.

"Hai"

"Leave, Senbonsakura, I am heading for bed"

At hearing that the zampaktou immediately disappeared, and Byakuya went to bed.

* * *

The next day Rukia was at the mansion's training grounds when she was assaulted by a shouting Renji.

"Rukia! How are you? Taichou told me what that fucking Ichigo did to you, and I am ready to Bankai his ass to avenge your honour!"

Rukia connected a fist with her friend's yaw while yelling at him

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid baboon, you will do nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!"

"Oi, what's with the attitude, I ran all the way here to comfort you and this is how you pay me?"

Renji looked so offended and silly, Rukia could not hold back a loud laugh. Seeing she was fine enough to laugh, he started laughing too.

They went for a walk then; Rukia felt indeed blessed having such a good friend, and Renji was happy to see his long time nakama was ok.

"I can't believe Inoue and Ichigo did that to you," commented Renji.

"Renji, please don't ask me why, but I don't think I actually care about that" he was pinned to the ground, too shocked to walking.

"But I thought…I thought you actually l…loved him!" his eyes were wide

"Come on Renji, if you think about it you will see Ichigo and I…it just wasn't to be" she looked away sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We are Shinigami, Renji…they are human, we are not supposed to get involved that way, and you know that," She sounded so cold, Renji couldn't help to wonder…

"Did Taichou tell you that?"

"Yes, he…said a goddess was not to be with a human, so I guess what happened was only natural" Renji was examining her carefully, and did not fail to notice she blushed at the word _goddess_

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't know Taichou was capable of flatter anyone"

At hearing this, Rukia's cheeks turned the brightest red, almost matching her friend's hair.

"Don't be stupid, Renji, Nii-Sama was only pointing out how different our worlds were"

"Do you think so too, Rukia?"

"I think it makes more sense for Ichigo to love a living 15 year old human girl, than a 150 year old Shinigami" She sighed and Renji thought she was sad enough to keep pushing her about this.

"They started walking again, and after a while, Renji broke the silence.

"Taichou said he is taking a vacation"

"I know, he told me he wanted to…spend some time with me," said Rukia blushing.

Renji gave her a knowing smile and decided to tease her a little bit.

"Well aren't you unlucky, I am telling you, you will be crying for help after spending two days around his uptight ass"

"How dare you speak of Nii-Sama like that, you stupid baboon…take it back immediately!"

"Damn, Rukia, you already sound like him…are you sure you don't have a stick up your ass?" Renji was having so much fun, Rukia was so predictable when it came to Byakuya.

"That's it, I will not allow you to talk bad of Byakuya anymore, leave the mansion at once!" She was raging now.

"Oh my, Rukia…did you just called him Byakuya?" Said Renji in a playful tone "seeing how heartily you defend him, one could say you are falling for him" Rukia froze, and looked away blushing furiously.

"Don't be ridiculous, he is my brother, I couldn't possibly"

"ADOPTIVE brother, you are NOT blood related, Rukia" said Renji, and Rukia was becoming desperate.

"Come on Rukia I know you, admit you have a crush on Taichou"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she replied, panicking

"Maybe nobody else noticed, but I did Rukia…and this friendship is over unless you admit you have a big fat crush on Taichou" Rukia could see Renji was offended by her lack of sincerity, and she opened her mouth without really knowing what she was about to say…

"I DO, OK? I DO HAVE A BIG FAT CRUSH ON NII-SAMA, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" she burst out, instantly covering her mouth with both of her hands, shocked by her own words. _'Wait a minute, where did that came from? When did I become a pervert?'_

"I KNEW IT" Renji was pointing a finger at her, laughing very hard "Rukia has a crush on Taichou" he was chanting that in a mocking way, and Rukia was just too perplexed to shut him up, mostly because he was actually right. Then Renji saw the fear in her eyes, and noticed how shocked she was, so he grabbed both of her shoulders and started shaking her hard.

"Oi Rukia; don't be like that…it's not a sin to have a crush on Taichou…all women in SS do"

"Stop shaking my sister, Abarai" Byakuya's deep voice overtook both of them

"T…Taichou! I didn't see you…how long have you been there?" Asked Renji brashly.

"I did not gave you the day off so you could come here and assault my sister, Abarai…return to the squad at once" Byakuya's voice was dark and menacing, and Renji knew better than to disobey his Taichou when he was like this.

"H…Hai, Taichou. See you later, Rukia" And Renji fled away.

Rukia was still covering her mouth and was now staring at Byakuya with the widest eyes, wondering how much of their conversation he actually heard before speaking up.

Byakuya turned to face her fully, looking intensely into her eyes _'She looks so cute right now'_ he thought, regaining composure almost immediately

"Rukia, why are you covering your mouth?" asked Byakuya coolly

"N…No reason…N…Nii-S…Sama"

"Very well, go change before dinner then"

She just nodded and ran back to the mansion.

After she was gone, Byakuya frowned. _'Did I hear right? Does she has a big fat crush on me?'_

_

* * *

  
_

That night Rukia was restless, she rolled on the futon over and over again until she found herself imprisoned among the cover knots.

'_Stupid red pineapple, why did he made me say I have a crush on Nii-Sama! Ok, so he is drop-dead gorgeous…and he does have the most incredibly enticing and piercing grey eyes ever but I __DO NOT have a crush on my own brother…do I?'_

Rukia's heart was banging in her chest, and suddenly she was having trouble breathing, she sat on the futon trying to regain her composure.  
Then she got up and started pacing along her room.

Starting tomorrow, she will be spending time together with him and given her outburst with Renji earlier that day; Rukia was scared to death of being around her brother.

_'____Why__?'_ Wondered Rukia.___'Why do I feel like this even after all these years?' _Then her mind drifted to Ichigo, and to their kiss. Rukia caressed her lips at the memory of her first kiss.

She always thought her first kiss was going to be something…legendary. Heart pounding, body tingling, breath-taking kind of kiss; but she did not feel any of that.

_'__Ichigo __took me by surprise, maybe that's why…'_ Rukia took a deep breath; it still hurts her to think about that kiss after walking in on Ichigo and Orihime_._

Then she remembered something else about that day too; she remembered feeling guilty about leaving Ichigo after lying to him.

She told him Yamamoto Sotaichou sent for her, and she was already late for the meeting, while it was actually Byakuya the one who requested her presence, and it was not something urgent at all. She just…needed to see him.

Rukia sighed, she never fully understood the strange feelings she harboured for Byakuya, because no matter how cold and distant he was towards her, every time he sent for her, no matter what she was doing of whom she was with, all she cared for was run to him with the hugest smile.

Anyway, after her conversation with Renji, suddenly it was not such a good idea to spend time alone with him; because in the end, he always ends up pushing her away, and Rukia's heart was already incapable of bearing any more pain.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Telling half a truth

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5! Thank you ALL SO MUCH for your reviews! they were really helpful. **

**Finally i made it to "the talk" hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo Sama owns bleach....I DO NOT!**

**Have fun :P**

* * *

Rukia woke up upon hearing someone knocking on her door. A quick look outside told her it was already late in the morning.

"Come in" She said still drowsy

"Ohayo, Rukia-Sama, did you sleep well?" asked a smiling Yumi.

"Hai, Yumi"

"Good, now let me prepare your bath, Byakuya-Sama demands your presence for breakfast"

"Oh, ok…Arigatou Yumi"

Rukia got out of bed and headed for the bathroom; thirty minutes later, she was ready to meet Byakuya.

Yumi had chosen an indigo kimono with a violet obi for her that really brought up her eyes.

"You look so beautiful Rukia-Sama, Byakuya-Sama will be pleased" commented Yumi, excited.

Rukia gave her a thankful smile and both women left the room.

* * *

Byakuya was already at the dining table waiting for her, he had absolutely no idea how was he going to tell Rukia about the spell without having her asking all sorts of questions.  
'_What am I going to tell her if she asks what name did I say back then?'_ he sighed and a second later heard the door opening.

"Ohayo, Nii-Sama" She greeted while approaching the table.

"Ohayo, Rukia" Byakuya looked up at her and instantly regretted it. She was indulging him with one of her best smiles, her eyes were sparkling indigo with subtle shades of violet, and he found himself completely captivated by them. He secretly thanked the servants for interrupting his contemplation before he lost all his composure and jump on her.

"Are you ready for breakfast, master?"

"Hai" answered Byakuya averting his eves from Rukia.

They ate in silence, like always. Once they were finished, the servants cleaned the dishes from the table.

"Rukia, would you like to join me for a walk?" Byakuya's voice startled Rukia, who was starting to feel drowsy again.

"Oh…Hai, Nii-Sama…I would…like that" she said smiling.

Byakuya stood up and motioned Rukia to follow.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, and when he decided they were far enough from the main house, and from all snooping servants, he sat on a bench. Rukia sat beside him, and he took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

"There is a very delicate matter I wanted to discuss with you, it requires your complete attention" He sounded very dark and mysterious, which worried Rukia.

"Hai, Nii-Sama, of course"

"I am sure you are aware of the close relationship between Kuchikis and Shihoins" Rukia nodded.

"Among many other abilities and powers, Shihoins have a very special spell that has been passed trough generations as an heirloom"

"You mean…like a Kidou spell, Nii-Sama?" she asked obviously intrigued.

"Not quite, Rukia…it is actually a... love spell" Now he definitely got her full attention, in all her years as shinigami she never heard of something remotely close to a love spell.

"I…I never heard about love spells before, Nii-Sama…I didn't know there was any"

"That's because there is no other. Shihoin's is the only love spell in the story of Seiretei" Byakuya sighed looking at her; she looked very surprised and excited.

"It's only natural if you think about it, Rukia. Shinigami don't care much about that sort of feelings" he said coldly, and Rukia lowered her head, blushing a little; she got overexcited hearing Byakuya talk about love, bad mistake.

"Anyways, the spell is little known mostly because Shihoins only use it among themselves…and Kuchikis" One look at her and Byakuya knew the question he feared was already popping in Rukia's mind, so he kept talking.

"For reasons I can not fully explain right now, I am to cast the spell on you very soon, Rukia"

"W…What does it…do, Nii-Sama?" She asked frightened and shocked.

"It forces you to speak the name of your one and only true love; the one person you will love for eternity" he plainly stated.

"W…why…" Rukia did not know why all of the sudden she was feeling terrified.

"The spell however, it's…tricky. That's why I wanted to explain it fully to you, so you could prepare yourself"

"What do you mean by tricky, Nii-Sama?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"The spell works by cleaning you heart and soul completely, until there's only one thing left: the name carved into them by fate…that is if you even have any" Byakuya replied bitterly, at remembering his own painful experience so many years ago.

"You mean there is a possibility you don't have a fated love, Nii-Sama?"

"Exactly" he examined her, and after giving her a moment to process the information, he continued

"There is another thing," He said staring at the sky.

"What is it, Nii-Sama?"

"There are no guarantees the person whose name you say will say your name back".  
He then gave her an indecipherable look, Rukia did not know what to think or say, she was just so terrified about all this, and she could not understand why. However, she forced herself to ask more.

"What happens if you are…already in love?"

"If the love is real the spell will clear away all your fears and doubts. If it's not…then that feeling will fade away instantly"  
Both of them remained silent for a while, lost in thoughts and caressed by a soft yet cold wind. Then Rukia spoke.

"Did they ever cast that spell upon you, Nii-Sama?" There it was…the question Byakuya was hoping to avoid. He sighed in resignation.

"Yes Rukia, I was" Rukia stared at the ground, she really did not want to ask what she was about to ask, she feared the answer for reasons she could not fully understand; but she could not help herself, so she spoke again, shyly.

"Did you say Hisana-Sama's name?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and her heart was banging on her chest; Byakuya took a moment before replying a simple but honest…

"No" Rukia looked at him visibly surprised; she would never expect that answer.

"T…Then whose name did you…say?" Byakuya sighed, knowing there was only one way out of this.

"I was very young at the time, and the name…well, it was impossible for me to understand it back then. All I can tell you is that, in spite being the absolute truth, it almost ruined my life" Rukia could see it was painful for him to remember, and decided not to question him any more, no matter how intrigued she was. However, there was one more thing she needed to know.

"Why do you want to do it to me then, Nii-Sama?"

"Do not be mistaken, Rukia, this is not my will. Due to certain circumstances, I am forced to do it, therefore you are forced to endure it too, I…I am sorry, we can not avoid this" in that moment Byakuya longed to tear Yoruichi apart. _'That damn, were-cat, she will pay for this'_

"Sorry, Nii-Sama, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't Rukia" she looked at him, and violet met grey. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time until Byakuya averted his gaze.

"You have until the end of this week to prepare yourself"

Rukia averted her eyes from his intense glare, not wanting him to see the fear in her eyes. She was breathing heavily now.

"Nii-Sama may I…may I be excused?" Byakuya could see she was troubled, and her breathing was coming hard.

"Of course Rukia, you may take your leave"

She stood up, and literally ran away from him. Byakuya followed her with his eyes, fully understanding her reaction, but also a bit sad.

'_Rukia, I hope you will be able to forgive me this time'_

* * *

Rukia closed her bedroom door, and collapsed on the floor crying. _'Why, why does Nii-Sama have to do this to me, WHY?'  
_Her face was completely wet in tears, and her heart was pumping in her chest very hard. She stood there, crying for a long time.  
when she finally lift her head and her tears started to dry, the sun was about to go got up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face, still unsure about the reason of her sadness. After washing all her tears away, she looked at the mirror and the answer just came to her.

'_I have no one, that's why I am so sad. Once the spell is cast, I will be silent... or worse, I will say the name of someone who will not love me back'_

After a couple more minutes Rukia suddenly felt she had had enough of self-pity. _'why am I acting so childish, I am not like this at all!' _her expression turned into a fierce, proud one.  
'_I am Kuchiki Rukia'_ she told herself _'If Nii-Sama could cope with this, then so will I'  
_With that, she left the room, and went to look for Byakuya.  
She found him sipping tea and doing paper work at the veranda.'_He is such a workaholic'_ she thought with a smile.

"May I join you, Nii-Sama?" Byakuya looked up and found a smiling, confident Rukia staring down at him_. 'How in the world does she manage to get over things so soon?'_ he wondered.

"Of course" he asked looking back at his paper work

"I see you are only taking a half vacation, ne?" He looked at her again, very surprised, but also pleased, by her carefree tone.

"I can not leave some things to Abarai, Rukia; he tends to be…very sloppy sometimes"

"I know he is such a silly baboon," said Rukia with a soft laugh. Byakuya was so marvelled by her actions he could not help a small laugh coming out of his mouth too, which obviously fascinated her.

After a moment, he was about to go back to his paper work when Rukia spoke.

"I am sorry for my behaviour early today, Nii-Sama…I wanted to tell you I am ready for the spell whenever you may deem appropriate" her voice was deep as always and there was no trace of doubt. Byakuya was about to reply when they were interrupted by a loud Matsumoto.

* * *

"Hello Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki-San" she saluted them joyfully

"Rangiku-San, what are you doing here…and how did you manage to get this far?" asked a startled Rukia.

"Oh you should give me more credit, Kuchiki-San! The guards were easy, I just told them I will show them my breasts if they let me pass" Rukia wanted to laugh, Matsumoto was so disregarded and carefree…but then she noticed Byakuya was giving their visitor the deadliest glare

"What business do you have in my house, Matsumoto Fukutaichou?"

"Right! I wanted to invite you both to a party…YAY!" She was jumping in happiness and her large breasts were waving up and down in an almost hypnotic way, Rukia could not avert her gaze from them.

"What kind of a party?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, as you already know my Taichou has an ice-type zampaktou...just like you, Kuchiki-san! Oh I'm always telling my Taichou what an adorable couple you two would make!" it was official, now Byakuya wanted to kill the lousy Fukutaichou. _'How dare she play match-maker with MY Rukia?'_

Noticing the beautiful man piercing her with his eyes, she looked down at him

"Don't be like that, Kuchiki Taichou, you'll have to let Kuchiki-San go someday, you can't keep her by your side forever you know?"

"What I do with Rukia is my own business, Matsumoto Fukutaichou, now explain what brings you here or leave" his voice was harsh.

"OK, I am getting there; you don't have to be so grumpy!"

Rukia held back a laugh, and looked back at Matsumoto.

"As I was saying, Taichou has an ice-type zampaktou and since he loves the winter so much, I convinced him to throw a party to celebrate the arrival of the winter tomorrow night. It is going to be a gala, and the whole Seiretei is invited; Taichou even rented a manor in the human world…since Yamamoto Sotaichou obviously did not want us to trash the Seiretei.  
The thing is, even though the party will be in the human world… only shinigami are invited…well Urahara and Yoruichi-San are too; but no humans Kuchiki-San, I am sorry for your friends but you know Taichou can be a very spoilsport sometimes"

'_Damn'_ thought Byakuya _'she really doesn't know when to shut up'_

"Promise you will go, please! My Taichou said he was throwing the party only if all Taichous assisted, everyone confirmed, you are the only one left Kuchiki Taichou, please, please, pleaseeee; Kuchiki-San wants to go, don't you Kuchiki-San?" Matsumoto looked at Rukia with the most pleading puppy eyes, and Rukia turned to Byakuya.

"Would you like to assist, Rukia?"

"It…would be... nice, Nii-Sama if…only if you want to go…" she was blushing.

"Alright Matsumoto Fukutaichou, confirm our presence to Hitsugaya Taichou"

"KYAAAA! OH KUCHIKI-SAN YOU ARE THE BEST!" she hugged Rukia almost suffocating her between her huge breasts.  
Matsumoto let go of Rukia, who was now gasping for air, and headed to the door saying.

"I'll See you both tomorrow night then, don't forget to dress properly: it's going to be a full dress party, you'll to wear a tux, Kuchiki Taichou" Then she was gone.

Byakuya still seemed disturbed by Matsumoto's presence when he heard Rukia's shy voice.

"Ano…Nii-Sama…"

"What is it Rukia?" he asked looking at her, finding her blushing.

"I…I do not have anything to wear" she looked so cute all flushed and shy, we could not help but smile.

"I guess I am going to take care of that, don't I?" His playful tone filled her heart with warmness and made her smile. It was incredible, _'how does he do it?'_ she thought_ 'how can he make me feel so warm and happy just with a tiny smile?'_ she did not care to find that answer; she was just too excited bout going to the party with him.

"Itsumo Arigatou, Nii-Sama" she replied with sparking eyes.

She poured herself some tea, while he went back to his papers; she just remained there, enjoying his company feeling complete and peaceful, until a servant announced it was diner time.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? R please**!


	6. All about us

**Here's the party!! I hope you guys like what I did with this, as always let me know! ;)**

**Electra Red; ILoveKuramaTooMuch; up-down; 1superkawaii...and ALL MY REVIEWERS, thank you all so much, it is very important for me to know what you think of this. It really means the world to me... what tha hell, come on: take a cookie everyone, you sure deserve it for being so supportive *hands her beloved reviewers a big plate of chocolate chip cookies***

**DISCLAIMER: I think we ALL know I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO DOES.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day Rukia was so over-excited about the party; she woke up before dawn and found it difficult to stay in bed.  
Fully aware that there was only one way to cope with all her anxiety she changed into her shinigami uniform, grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and headed for the training grounds.  
She trained with her zampaktou until, around 3 pm, her growling stomach told her it was time to stop. She walked back to the mansion feeling great; once in her room she found the garden doors open and food waiting for her, with a note.

Rukia:

I sensed your reiatsu at the training grounds very early this morning, and since you skipped breakfast, I figured you would be hungry. Try to get some rest before the party, and do not worry about tonight's attire, it has been taken care of.-

B.K.

'_Wow, he really knows how to spoil me when he wants to, doesn't he?' _she thought blushing.  
After eating, she chose to obey Byakuya and take a nap. A couple of hours later, she woke up to see a smiling Yumi standing by her futon with a huge white box resting on her hands.

"Rise and shine mistress, it's time to get you ready for the party" the old woman's eyes were glistering with a hidden emotion Rukia could not make out.

"Hai, Yumi…thank you very much," replied Rukia kindly.

"Your bath is ready, mistress; I prepared a special one for you"

She then lead Rukia to the bathroom and helped her into the bathtub which was filled with jasmine flowers.

After enjoying her bath for a long time, Rukia came out feeling comfortable and relaxed. Noticing the jasmine made her mistress's skin glow and scented Yumi smiled.

"Rukia-Sama, I hope you found your bath suitable," commented Yumi.

"It was fantastic, Yumi…thank you very much!" Rukia was happy and Yumi liked that.

"Very good then! Now here I have a present for you from Byakuya-Sama, shall we look at it?" Rukia just nodded, and came closer to the futon where Yumi had placed the box.  
Opening it, Rukia found something wrapped in silk paper and a note from Byakuya; she took the note while Yumi unfolded the paper.

Rukia:

I hope you decide to honour me by wearing this tonight. I have chosen it especially for you; I thought it would match your eyes.

B.K.

Rukia looked at Yumi who was now holding a magnificent dark purple strapless dress.

"Oh Rukia-Sama, it will look wonderful on you! Byakuya-Sama has such a fine taste" Rukia was out of words. The dress was indeed exquisite; it looked somewhat glossy, so she leaned to touch it. It was silk…it was not just any silk…Rukia looked up to Yumi with wondering eyes.

"I know, Rukia-Sama…its Sapphire Silk…did you honestly expected less from Byakuya-Sama" That made Rukia smile.

"Of course not" she said almost laughing.

"Well, let's see if it fits," said an excited Yumi.

Minutes later, both women stood in front of the mirror without speech.  
The dress fitted Rukia like a glove, and she looked gorgeous in it.  
Her shoulders were completely exposed, revealing her perfect ivory skin, and the silk clung to her body tightly down to her hips, accentuating her tiny waist and the curve of her hips; the only thing bothering Rukia was the length.  
The dress was floor length and it was a bit long, Rukia looked at Yumi slightly sad, but her long time servant just gave her a warm smile.

"We almost forgot about the shoes," she said excited, turning to the box and pulling out a pair of stylish indigo stilettos. Rukia putted them on and examined herself once more in the mirror. Now it was perfect, she could not believe the beautiful woman in the mirror was her.

"You look like an angel, Rukia-Sama" Yumi was looking at her with authentic admiration, and Rukia gave her a shy smile.

"T…Thank, you so much Yumi"

"Now let me do something special on you hair, just for tonight, ne?" Rukia nodded and walked to her dressier.

* * *

Half an hour later Byakuya was fully dressed and waiting for Rukia at the mansion's front lobby, nervously pacing around. _'I hope she liked the present…was it appropriate enough? Would she wear it for me? I am sure she would look so beautiful, I hope it fits her right…I should have consulted her chambermaid about the size.._.' suddenly the door opened and Rukia came into his sight.

Byakuya's mouth literally flew open, and he could not hide his emotions this time.  
She looked so beautiful; beautiful did no longer applied to her. She was beyond beautiful.  
The dress looked stunning on her, more than he could ever imagine. Her shoulders were bare; revealing the finest, tantalizing ivory skin Byakuya ever saw. Her skin was flawless, so that it made Byakuya wonder if every inch of it possessed such perfection.  
The tight fit of the dress remarked her small yet perfectly rounded breast, her incredibly tiny waist and the sensual curve of her hips. The dress's floor-length skirt waved around her in an ethereal way.  
Her hair was up, except for her impossible bang, leaving her beautiful marble neck exposed to view.  
Rukia noticed Byakuya's hungry eyes scanning her body up and down, and could not help blushing; then she shyly looked at him, and found it difficult to breath.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a tight cut. It looked amazing on him, it remarked his wide shoulders, and narrow hips, he also seemed taller without his scarf; instead he was wearing a long thin silk neckpiece that was impeccably white. He was perfect. There were no other words to describe him. Perfect.

"I am glad you decided to wear my gift, Rukia…it looks good on you," said Byakuya, startling Rukia.

"Oh! T…thank you…N…Nii-Sama it…it is a beautiful outfit" she replied blushing; and now, in Byakuya's eyes, there was nothing in any world more beautiful than the petite woman standing in front of him.

"Shall we, Rukia?" he said smiling, and offering his arm to her.

"H…Hai" she said, still overtaken by his beauty.

'_Damn, he should really stop smiling at me or I am going to start giggling like a stupid teenage girl'_ Rukia thought.

Byakuya grabbed a black long coat and opened a Senkaimon for them.

* * *

They reached the manor Histugaya rented for the party, and two unseated officers greeted and opened up the gates for them. Beautiful red-carpeted marble stairs lead to the ballroom bellow.

They stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, admiring the ice-theme decoration, and the happy faces all along the room; then the doors shut loudly, and everyone turned to look at them.

As they made their way down stairs, Byakuya could see men's hungry eyes devouring Rukia, and suddenly felt the impulse to slash them all with Senbonzakura.

He was so busy throwing his threatening glares to the males; he failed to notice all women were drooling over him.

Rukia on the other hand, caught that immediately and made her uneasy.

"Oh my god Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki-San you look so beautiful tonight!" greeted an overexcited and already half-drunk Matsumoto.

"Arigatou, Rangiku-San, you look very good too" said Rukia politely.

Matsumoto was wearing a red low cut dress, which left nothing to the imagination, but she was a gorgeous woman, and it looked very pretty on her.

"Kuchiki Taichou, may I borrow Kuchiki-San for a while?"

"Fine" replied Byakuya reticently disengaging his arm from Rukia's hand.

"Don't break too much hearts Kuchiki Taichou" Matsumoto yelled at him while dragging Rukia along with her.

Byakuya spotted Ukitake by the bar and headed towards him.

* * *

Rukia followed Matsumoto to the left side of the room where Renji, Shuuhei, Yumichika and Ikkaku were.

"Oh my, Kuchiki-San…you look absolutely stunning, it's so nice to look at you right now!" said Yumichika.

"Thank you, you are very kind" Rukia felt overexposed and shy.

"So Rukia, care to save me dance?" asked Shuuhei in a seductive way.

"Oi, don't try to pull that crap on her! She is going to dance with me, I am her friend you know?" said Renji pressing his nose to Shuuhei's

"I am her friend too, right Rukia? Who are you anyway, her boyfriend?"

The boys started bickering over who would get to dance with her first. Rukia was losing her temper over her stupid red-haired friend.  
She sighed and looked back at Matsumoto who was arguing with Ikkaku over how many sake one person could drink before passing out.

"Here we go again," sighed Yumichika "I am telling you, Kuchiki-San, in five more seconds they are going to try…"

"That's it! I bet I can drink way more than you before I pass out," yelled Ikkaku

"Bring it on, then, baldy!" incited Matsumoto

"See? I told you," said Yumichika rolling his eyes.

Then Ikkaku grabbed a table, two chairs and a bottle of sake while screaming to the waiter

"Oi, keep it coming and there'll be a big tip for ya!"

They started drinking and Renji, Shuuhei and Yumichika collected bets among the crowd.  
Rukia stood there watching her friends empty the booze, and she was so amused by them she did not notice the increasing amount of men gathering around her.

* * *

Meanwhile Byakuya was rejecting flirty women who were literally throwing themselves at him, and trying to get to Ukitake; which he accomplished in twice the time it would take if he were not the most gorgeous captain in gotei 13.

"Good evening, Ukitake Taichou" Saluted Byakuya.

"Oh, good evening to you too, Kuchiki Taichou, it's good to see you here" the older man kindly smiled while Byakuya turned to the bartender.

"What can serve you this evening, Kuchiki Taichou?" asked the young man.

"Bourbon"

"Right away sir...there you go," replied the boy placing a glass in front on Byakuya, who turned to face Ukitake again, only to find the older man... distracted.

He was not actually distracted; but his eyes were wandering on something... or someone.

Byakuya followed Ukitake's eyes to Rukia, who was now surrounded by a bunch of drooling men asking her to dance. She looked embarrassed, and kept looking at Matsumoto with pleading eyes; but the busty lieutenant was engaged with Madarame Ikkaku into a drinking contest, and did not noticed Rukia's desperate estate; either did Hisagui Shuuhei nor his own moronic lieutenant who were encouraging the drinkers while taking bets.

"Guess our little Rukia it's going to break a lot of hearts tonight" said Ukitake faintly, his eyes fixed on Rukia. "You have really exceeded yourself this time, Byakuya... she looks like a dream come true".

Byakuya just nodded, sipping his bourbon, and visibly irritated.

"Well, hello there, Byakuya!" Shunsui Kyoraku startled him, coming from behind.

"Good evening, Kyoraku Taichou, how are you this evening?"

"To be absolutely honest, I should answer IN LOVE!" Byakuya turned to look at him, and found him drooling over Rukia with his mouth wide open. This whole situation was getting into Byakuya's nerves; he wanted to destroy every single man in the room, for they were all undressing his beautiful Rukia with their eyes.

"You know, Kyoraku... it's rude to stare in such way at a fellow Taichou's sister" His tone clearly showed killing intentions, and Shunsui looked at him, surprised.

"My apologies to you, Kuchiki Taichou, but Rukia looks too lovely tonight"

Byakuya hurried the rest of her Bourbon, and after pounding the glass on the bar, and walked straight to Rukia, muttering something like

"Yes, Kyoraku...she sure does..."

Ukitake looked at his long time friend in a scolding way, noticing this Shunsui grinned.

"Don't be like that! He is going to her so it worked, didn't it?"

"You didn't have to drool over her, she is like a daughter to me, you know?" replied an offended Ukitake.

"You can't blame me Juushiro, I never saw anyone looking that good... except maybe my Nanao-Chan" Ukitake just laughed... it was true tough, Rukia looked stunning.

* * *

Matsumoto was beating Ikkaku at their drink contest, but getting wasted in the process. A crowd of very excited men who demanded to dance with her were harassing Rukia and she were running out of excuses to decline. She looked desperate, like a delicate gazelle cornered by hungry wolves.

"Move away from my sister," said a deep, cold, terrifying voice. Instantly all men moved backwards, and Rukia could see a very angry Byakuya walking towards her. She lowered her head, a little ashamed.

He held her arm and leaned to whisper something into her ear, her intense jasmine scent intoxicated him.

"Come with me, Rukia" Now that was a very sexy voice, he did not seem angry anymore, and she was relieved.

He started walking, and Rukia just followed him, no questions asked. They were almost at the opposite side of the room when all of the sudden Byakuya stopped. The music had started and it was surrounding them with a sweet slow melody, he turned to Rukia while placing an arm around her waist and asked her in a very low, seductive voice:

"Would you like to dance, Rukia?" she could not believe what was happening to her, all she could do was nod.

He smiled and wrapped his other arm around her, while she placed her hands on his firm, incredibly toned chest.

They shared the slowest dance, both lost in the other's eyes, and there was so much energy pulling their bodies together, they started leaning forward without even noticing.

Then Toshiro Histugaya cleared his throat, and while both turned to look at him, their moment was gone.

"Good evening Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki-San; thank you for coming to this celebration" saluted Hitsugaya.

"Thank you for the invitation" Replied Byakuya annoyed for the interruption.

"The place looks unbelievable, Hitsugaya Taichou, you did an excellent job" commenced Rukia.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-San. Ano... I am looking for my irresponsible lieutenant, she forgot to pay the caterer and now he is refusing to serve any more food, have you seen her?" said a visibly irritated Histugaya, and Rukia felt a bit sorry for Matsumoto.

"You will find her across the room, drinking sake with Madarame," replied Byakuya.

"Oh thank you, Kuchiki Taichou...if you are looking for some quietness, there's an extremely pleasant balcony upstairs; now if you excuse me, I have to go murder my lieutenant" then the captain left, yelling a frantic

"MATSUMOTO!" which made Rukia laugh.

Byakuya stood there staring at her, and suddenly asked her.

"Would you like to visit said balcony with me?"

"Hai, Nii-Sama" replied Rukia blushing.

Byakuya held her hand leading her upstairs.

* * *

The second floor was deserted, and from the top of the stairs, they could see tall wide iron gates that lead to a big stone balcony.

Once outside they leaned on the rail and looked up. It was a beautiful clear night, and a soft cool breeze caressed the hanging plants around them. The moment itself was so romantic; Rukia could not help looking at Byakuya and blush.

"I made a mistake," said Byakuya serious.

"What do you mean, Nii-Sama?" asked a still dreamy Rukia.

"Choosing your outfit, I made a mistake" he was looking intensely at her and Rukia felt sad. _'So he does not like the way I look'_

"Forgive me, Nii-Sama...I hope... I hope I could look better for you" Rukia looked away and lowered her head, obviously ashamed.

'_God! Is she oblivious'_ screamed a silent Byakuya.

"You are mistaken, Rukia. That it's not what I meant" She looked back at him.

"I thought..."

"You thought I dislike the way you look tonight, did you not?" She just nodded her head, lowering her eyes sadly.

Byakuya came closer to her, and hooked a finger under her chin, motioning her to look up, and violet met grey.

"My mistake, Rukia, consisted in choosing something that brought out your beauty so much" She was blushing furiously, and looked so innocent, that made Byakuya smile.

"Now we won't be able to enjoy the party... every male in that room was devouring you with their eyes" Rukia turned even redder after hearing that, and Byakuya understood she had no idea how she was affecting every man around her... yes, every man! That included him of course.

"T... The girls were staring at you too, Nii-Sama" that was incorrect, the girls were drooling like cats in heat over him, Rukia got angry at the memory.

"I do not care for any of them, Rukia," said Byakuya looking deeply inside her big, violet, enticing orbs. _'She has the thickest darkest lashes, her eyes look amazing underneath them...I can't stare into those eyes too long, or else I don't think I am going to be able to control myself'_

Byakuya suddenly moved behind Rukia and closed his arms around her tiny waist; she stiffened for a moment, but then just leaned on his chest and put her hands over his arms. Smiling in satisfaction, Byakuya rested his chin on top of her head, and both just stood there for a long time, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

* * *

'_She smells so good, and her body is so warm, I wish I could stay like this forever, just holding her close'_ thought Byakuya.

'_Nii-Sama always smells like sakura blossoms, his arms are so strong, and protective... why can't I always have him hugging me like this?'_ a sudden chill shook Rukia, and Byakuya unlock his arms from her waist. He placed both hands on her shoulders and kindly asked

"Are you cold, Rukia?" She turned her head to look at him, and soon enough found it to be a big mistake. He was looking down at her, his incredible intense grey eyes were a little darker, and she could not help to stare into them for a while. Then she explored his face, his features were delicate, yet masculine and very beautiful...without noticing it, Rukia lingered on his smooth, pale lips, which was her second mistake. His lips were slightly parted and looked so tempting and inviting, Rukia found herself leaning into them, longing to touch them with her own. It took all the strength she had to look back to his eyes, and answer.

"J…Just a little bit, Nii-Sama... I still want to stay here though" she was being clumsy and she knew it, but she did not want to lose this moment with him. Byakuya could see that, and could not hide a wicked grin.

"Would you wait here while I go get my coat for you, then?"

"Of course, Nii-Sama" her eyes shined in happiness, and Byakuya slowly ran his palms from her shoulders down to her wrists, deliberately touching as much skin as possible, making her shiver even more and close her eyes; he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving to get his coat.

Rukia's body tingled all over. His unmistakable sakura scent still floated around her, and she could not believe how her body responded to his touch. She needed to calm down before he was back, or she was going to be in trouble.

'_Get a grip, Rukia he is your brother, for crying out loud!'_

Her eyes were still closed when she heard loud, hateful voice.

"Why was he touching you like that?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...MUAJAJAJA, SORRY GUYS! **

**Did you like it? TELL ME!XD**

**see you soon....**


	7. Dirty thoughts

**Ok, so I am back with chapter: 7... Now some of you may be surprised, but come on...you really thought it would be that predictable? Don't worry tough, the Ichiruki reunion it's just around the corner ;)**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are really important for me. I love to know what you think so don't be shy XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH... TITE KUBO DOES, GOD BLESS HIS BEAUTIFUL MIND!**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"Why was he touching you like that?" Rukia opened her eyes and saw Orihime.

"Inoue! What are you doing here?"

"I followed your reiatsu, Kuchiki-San," she sounded so bitter and hateful; her eyes were closed, but her eyelids were red and puffy, and Rukia could tell she had been crying.

"Inoue, what is wrong?" asked Rukia coming closer to the girl.

"You are just a plain whore, aren't you?" Rukia froze, she could not believe the sweet girl was saying this to her.

"W...why are you?"

"Only a whore would try to steal MY boyfriend and a few days later just go and seduce her own adoptive brother" Rukia was hurt, but also worried about her friend.

"You don't know what you are saying, Inoue, It's really not like that!"

"I saw the way you two lovebirds were looking at each other, I saw the way he was touching you, and you liked it!" Rukia was out of words, completely shocked.

"Tell me something, Kuchiki-San... if you are already fucking your own brother, why did you try to steal Ichigo away from me?" Orihime came closer in a menacing way.

"Inoue, I am not! And I didn't, please don't do this!" Rukia backed down a bit.

"You didn't steal Ichigo, only because you found out how much he loved me, when you interrupted our love-making session" Orihime jumped on Rukia and grabbed her neck with inhuman strength.

"I... Inoue...what... with... y...you?" the girl was gripping Rukia's neck so hard, Rukia could not breath.

"Look at you... does Byakuya like you better if you are dress like a whore? Do you think MY Ichigo would?" Orihime's nails suddenly grew larger, and she gave Rukia an evil grin.

"Tell me Kuchiki-San, will they still like you if I slash that flawless creamy skin of yours?" Rukia's eyes suddenly shot open, and she looked into Orihime's completely black ones. Then Rukia understood.

Orihime kept pressing her throat and the need for air became unbearable, Rukia was about to faint and she knew it.

All of the sudden, the pressure on her throat vanished, and the air flowed to her lungs again. Rukia felt herself falling to the ground when something strong caught her. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw Byakuya staring at something over her shoulder.

It took Rukia a couple of minutes to realize what happened.

Orihime was screaming and crawling across the floor, trying to unbind herself from a Kidou spell, while Byakuya picked Rukia's nearly fainted body bridal-style.

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY PIECE OF CRAP!" shouted Orihime at an impassive Byakuya.

* * *

Byakuya turned his head to look at Rukia once again.

"Rukia, are you alright?" his eyes were filled with so much tenderness and worry, it touched the very core of Rukia's heart; she simply nodded and put her arms around his neck while Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned down capturing her trembling body in a protective, loving embrace.

"Well ain't that a pretty picture? Damn, Rukia, your little pussy must be tight as hell to make him want to protect you so much!" Rukia stiffened in his arms and Byakuya's eyes flew open. He carefully put Rukia back on her feet and walked toward Orihime.

"How dare you insult my sister like that, filthy human?" asked Byakuya extending his right arm in the air while Senbonsakura materialized in his hand.

"Oh, so now she is your sister? Tell me, Kuchiki Taichou, do you call her sister while you are slipping you cock in her pretty little mouth?" replied Orihime in a mocking tone. Byakuya came closer gripping his zampaktou tight.

"Prepare yourself, human... you are about to die" said a raging Byakuya.

"Come to think about it I guess she didn't like your cock all that much… that's why she was so desperate to taste Ichigo's!"

With that, Byakuya just lost it, and the next words spilled from his mouth with such hate not even his zampaktou ever heard before.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" A thousand razor sharp cherry petals flied toward Orihime.

"Nii-Sama PLASE DON'T!" screamed Rukia and Byakuya immediately stopped his attack while turning to look at her.

Her faced was flushed with tears, and she was staring at them with true fear.

"Nii-Sama please don't hurt her she is not herself," begged Rukia.

Lowering his sword, he looked at Orihime again, just in time to see Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai entering the balcony. Tessai walked straight to Orihime while chanting a Kidou spell; by the time he reached the girl she was already unconscious.

"Kuchiki Taichou, I am very sorry, this is my fault," said an apologetic Urahara who was already enduring Yoruichi's deadly glare.

"Explain yourself, Urahara," replied Byakuya trying to stay calm.

"T…This girl was attacked by a hollow this afternoon; the hollow bite her and injected his venom in her"

"You are trying to say the poison lead her to track and attack my sister?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, Kuchiki Taichou, the venom has the power to exalt every negative feeling while cancelling all you good ones. She was supposed to be locked up until detoxifying completely; unfortunately she managed to escape us" Urahara was smiling stupidly, and was actually scared Byakuya would Bankai his ass.

"I see," said Byakuya coolly.

"We will take it from here, Byakuya. I can assure you nothing like this will ever happen again," Said Yoruichi very seriously while twitching Urahara's arm painfully.

"Please Yoruichi-San, take good care of Orihime, and do not hurt her"

"Oh, don't worry yourself Kuchiki-San; she will be just fine in a few more hours" Replied Urahara, while Yoruichi walked toward Rukia and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You have my word, she will not be harmed" said Yoruichi in a reassuring tone.

Tessai picked Orihime up and left the balcony along Urahara while Yoruichi approached Byakuya leaning into his ear to whisper

"She looks like a dream, Byakuya-Bo" she smiled like a Cheshire cat when hearing Byakuya gritting his teeth, and shumpoed away.

* * *

Byakuya turned to Rukia, she looked so innocent, fragile and scared, all he wanted was take her in his arms and protect her.

"Rukia, are you alright?" he asked very concerned, adjusting Senbonzakura to his waistband while walking toward her.

"I…I think so, Nii-Sama" her eyes were glistening with tears and thick bloody lines ran across her throat, already darkened with bruises. Byakuya looked deeply into her eyes, while instinctively caressing her throat.

Rukia needed him, his gaze on her was so intense, she felt as if she was going to faint again. This man…this cold, impassive man…she needed him, no one else but him, so for the first time in they entire life together, she left all fears and formalities aside as she encircled his waist with her arms and buried her head in his chest.

She took him by surprise, and for a moment, he stiffened and did not know what to do; but when he felt her grip on his waist loosened, he was so afraid she would change her mind he closed his arms around her and held her tight.

He held her, pulling her petite body firmly to his, for a long time; then he noticed she was no longer shivering and pulled away to look at her again.

"I…I think I want to go home now, Nii-Sama"

"Of course" replied Byakuya picking a blushing Rukia bridal-style while looking deeply into her eyes.

Then he opened a Senkaimon and took her home.

From the moment Yoruichi left, to me moment they headed back to SS, they been so focussed on each other; neither of them noticed a pair of reddened, watery hazel eyes observing them every move, hidden behind the balcony doors.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Byakuya reached her room and placed her softly on the futon, kneeling beside her.

"T... thank you, Nii-Sama" Rukia looked away blushing.

"Don't be silly, Rukia; now be still" Byakuya placed his hands above her damaged throat and began healing it with Kidou.

"Nii-Sama, you don't have to, it's really not important… it doesn't even hurt" her eyes were wide and if Byakuya would have turn to look at them in that moment, he would have found them filled with tenderness and love.

"I believe I told you to be still, do not make me repeat myself, Rukia" He tried to play it cool, but the truth was he could not stand the sight of her perfect beautiful neck slashed and bruised like that. Rukia obliged, and after a few minutes, her neck looked as if nothing happened. Rukia, on the other hand, was still very agitated, and Byakuya knew there were no Kidou to fix that.

He was about to speak when he heard Yumi entering the room, he rose from the futon and walked to the door.

"Get her ready for bed," he told Yumi on his way out.

* * *

Yumi undressed Rukia and help her on her night yukata. Forty minutes later, the old woman was still contemplating Rukia, helpless. The girl was sitting on her futon, hugging her knees and shaking; Yumi could tell she was holding back tears.

"Yumi, leave" said a deep severe voice coming from the door. Yumi turned to see Byakuya in his sleeping gown entering the room with a servant who placed what it seemed to be herbal tea on Rukia's night table.

"Hai, master" replied the worried woman while leaving the room along the other servant.

Byakuya walked to Rukia, who seemed unaware of his presence. He sat in front of her on the futon and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Rukia, I brought you some herbal tea, it will help you relax" his eyes looked deeply into hers, and his scent reached her nostrils easing her immediately.

"T…Thank you, Nii-Sama" she grabbed the cup and sipped the tea.

"Rukia, would you like telling me what's troubling you?" she blushed and looked away.

"It's…I…Inoue, she…she said very nasty things to me" she faintly replied

"I believed that was because of the Hollow's venom running trough her veins," stated Byakuya

"I know, Nii-Sama…ano…did you hear what Urahara said? The venom was supposed to exalt negative feelings… not create them…"

"Rukia, I heard some of the things that came out the girl's mouth…NONE of them were true"

"Of course not, Nii-Sama…but those thoughts…they came from her, I can't believe she felt that way towards me, I thought she was my friend" Rukia was about to cry, and that angered Byakuya.

"You are a Kuchiki and a shinigami, Rukia; you should not care for those kinds of things" Byakuya scolded her, and immediately wanted to kick himself. There she was, finally opening up to him, and he just had to go and spoil it by giving her a lecture… _'Good one, Byakuya!'_

"S…Sorry, Nii-Sama…you are right I…I apologize" she lowered her head sadly, and this time her sadness was Byakuya's fault…he had to fix this at once.

"Tomorrow I will have to go over some reports, it would take a while…what if... you go visit her in the human world and I come pick you up by Urahara's later... we can have dinner together if you like" Rukia's face lit immediately, and a smile appeared on it.

"Really, Nii-Sama? Oh I would love to do that!" now she was shining again, her eyes were sparking…just the way he liked it.

"It's settled, then…now finish your tea, and go to sleep" he rose from the futon and turned to walk outside the room when he felt something holding him back. Looking down he saw Rukia's small hand grabbing the edge of his hakama pants.

"C…could you please leave the garden doors open for me, Nii-Sama?" she was blushing a little and her eyes shined the most unbelievable shades of violet.

"It is a cool night, Rukia, you might get sick"

"I know but..." she looked away blushing even more "t…the sakura scent…helps me…sleep" she looked so cute he just had to smile.

"Very well then" he replied heading for the doors, he opened them and exited the room wishing her good night.

* * *

Byakuya was walking to his room when he suddenly stopped.

"I know you are up there, Shihoin Yoruichi," said Byakuya looking up to the roof.

"Always so keen, I am proud of you Byakuya-Bo!" she replied in a mocking tone.

"I see braking into my home it's becoming a habit to you" she jumped of the roof and stood beside him.

"Something has happened, we need to talk" Yoruichi's face was serious as she motioned him to follow her to the library.

* * *

Half an hour later, Byakuya was sitting on a leather couch, restless and preoccupied.

"How did this happen? I thought you had instructed Urahara not to open a Senkaimon"

"He didn't, the kid... used a different way"

"What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi sighed and lowered her head.

"He followed you... both of you" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I did not sensed his reiatsu"

"That's why I needed to talk to you... the kid sucks at masking his reiatsu, he really does..." she looked at Byakuya and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"If you failed to sense him that could only mean one thing..." She did not need to finish, Byakuya already knew.

"Kurosaki is no longer in control" Yoruichi just nodded, and both kept their heads down.

* * *

**SO? Did you like it? did you hate it? click on the green button and make me happy :)**


	8. Heartbreak

**Here's chapter 8 everyone! You will find it...revealing n_n**

**Please tell me what you think...**

**1SuperKawaii Aegypta astral-angel BlackBurningHeart Electra Red firefoxxe Frozenhowl ILoveKuramaTooMuch Kuchiki Rukia-taichou sashalilith Scarlettsky Silver Ice Dragon Princess Snowkid up-down XLightningX xx SecretlyInsane xx and all reviewers...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bleach, TITE KUBO DOES!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Something heavy pressed against her body woke Rukia up from a deep, pleasant slumber; opening her eyes she saw a menacing shadow laying on top of her, she opened her mouth to scream but a cold hand covered it quickly.

"You are finally awake, queen" the voice sounded harsh and gloomy, but Rukia recognized it as Ichigo's.

"I came all the way here to ask you a question, queen... but first tell me, would you scream if I let you go?" Rukia did not know why Ichigo was calling her queen, but she wanted him to get off her, so she shook her head.

"If you try anything funny, I will kill you," he said in a very serious voice, while slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

"I... Ichigo, why are you...?" she was scared, he could tell.

"Oh, Ichigo is here somewhere, queen; he is just going to watch this time tough, I will be doing all the work" he was grinning, and Rukia could see Ichigo's eyes were brighter than usual, they were almost golden.

"Where's Ichigo, what have you done with him?" Ogichi could not believe she was talking back to him. _'Damn, the queen's got guts, I so love that about her'_ he thought with a big grin.

"Oh, but that's not the most relevant question here... the real question, would be: what have YOU done to him?"

"W... What are you... talking about?" she was so confused; Ichigo was the one who cheated on her, not the other way around.

"The king saw you, queen; he was on his way to save you when he saw you… with him" Ogichi's voice was so bitter and hateful it scared Rukia, but she was not willing to show him that.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said careless

"Yes you do, don't you dare play innocent with me queen, I know you better than that" he gripped her wrists and pinned both her hands above her head, lowering his face to her.

"Let me go, you filthy hollow" she spitted those words obviously disgusted by him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're the one who's been naughty, queen"

"I told you I have no idea what you are talking about, now get off me you piece of crap!" she lifted her knee hitting him fully on his weak spot and making him fall on the side of the futon with a growl.

She took the chance to escape him, but as soon as she got on her feet, he jumped on her, making her fall on her face and pinning her down with his weight.

"I warned you not to try anything funny" he was mad, and his hot breath was fanning her nape.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think that would be funny to you," replied Rukia, mocking him.

"You got spirit queen, I can see why he loves you so" Ogichi's voice was low and lustful, and he started licking her neck. Now she was terrified.

"W... What is… y... you doing?"

"Nothing... just making sure you understand who's your king" he grinded his hips against her bottom, and Rukia shivered in fear when she felt something hard pressing against her body.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she yelled

"I can't, you see...ever since you left us the rain started, and we HATE the rain, did you know that, queen? After seeing you tonight king was so weak and hurt he allowed me to come out, and since I don't like my King being hurt I am to make you ours again" with one of his hands he pinned both her wrists above her head while the other came down to grab her hip.

"I... Ichigo don't do this please!" she was about to cry.

"No use pleading for king…I am not letting him come out now, I am going to enjoy this way too much" Ogichi's voice was filled with lust and his right hand was now running down her thigh.

"Ichigo, why are you doing this to me? Why are you letting him hurt me like this?" her voice was trembling.

"Hush, queen…just give in"

"Haven't you hurt me enough already? If you love me so, why did you sleep with Inoue?" Rukia was hurting so much, she felt as if her heart was breaking all over again. The hollow stilled.

"We didn't mean that queen, we never meant for you to see that. I hate her, you know?" he was gritting his teeth_. _

"Well you already broke my heart Kurosaki Ichigo, why do you need to break my soul too?" she started sobbing; Ogichi started shaking violently and got off her instantly.

Rukia ran to grab Sode no Shirayuki, and stood there watching Ichigo fighting to come back.

"R...Rukia? I... I am sorry please forgive me!" Ichigo's eyes were hazel, and he started to cry.

There was Ichigo and watch him cry was something Rukia could not do, she ran to him and locked her arm around his neck. The boy was crying harder and harder, and he clung to her with both arms.

"Shhh Ichigo, its ok; please don't cry" she said rubbing slow circles along his back.

"I am sorry Rukia, please forgive me… I NEED YOU SO MUCH!" he was truly sorry…and truly desperate, so she held him closer.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" she asked ever so sweetly, while caressing his cheek, drying his tears with her thumb.

"I... yes, Rukia... I am now" he smiled at her while lowering his head to kiss her lips; but she backed down.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" she frowned.

"I thought... I thought you forgave me!" he looked hurt, and confused.

"I did, Ichigo" she sighed.

"Then why did you... reject me just now?"

"Ichigo... a lot of things happened in the last few days, after I found you with Inoue... you know" he lowered his head ashamed "I was sad, Ichigo... I felt as if my heart was torn apart" her eyes were teary and her voice came out ragged.

"Rukia I am so sorry, I was drunk, I never wanted that to happen" she just smiled while putting a finger over his mouth.

"But then I talked to Nii-Sama" her face lit a bit and her smile widened "and he made me understand that you and I... it just wasn't to be, Ichigo"

Ichigo was horrified. _'Wasn't to be? Is she serious? It can't be, I love her, I need her!' _

"You are human, I am shinigami... we are not supposed to be together like that, it's a good thing you found Inoue..."

"Don't" his voice showed how hurt he was "don't say that, please" he looked up and she could see bitter tears were forming again in his eyes.

"You are the one I found, you are the one I need, you are the one I love, Kuchiki Rukia" she shivered, he seemed so sure, he almost got her convinced... almost.

"You will always be my nakama, Ichigo... but this time I really think Nii-Sama is right" she looked away, sadly.

They stood there, staring at the floor for a while, until all of the sudden Ichigo started panting.

"Ichigo, what is it, are you alright?"

"It him isn't it?" he asked bitterly.

"wha...?"

"Tell me something, Rukia; can your precious Byakuya ever be wrong?"

"Ichigo, what do you mean?" he sounded so bitter, Rukia backed down a bit.

"I saw you with him tonight, I was coming to save you but he was already there... as always" his head was still down, but he was getting up slowly, so did she.

"Y... You were at the party. I"

"You didn't see me, neither of you did; you where too busy flirting with each other" he was coming closer, and she took a step back.

"Ichigo, Byakuya is my brother; you have no idea what you are saying"

"Oh, but I have two sisters, Rukia... "And I have never" he came closer "ever" she took another step back "looked or touched any of them" her back hit wall "like that" he looked intensely into her eyes.

"I...Ichigo..." she gripped her zampaktou tight.

He started shaking and gritting his teeth violently.

"He wants out, Rukia, I can't contain him any more... run Rukia!" Ichigo fell on the floor holding his head and screaming, while Rukia fled to the gardens.

She turned around to see Ichigo, and Ogichi came over her. He took her face in his hands grinning evilly.

"Now, where were we, queen? OH YES! I was about to make you MINE" he then tore her yukata, leaving the firm, smooth skin of her stomach and thigh exposed. Rukia just shut her eyes, while focusing on something deep inside of her, which irritated Ogichi.

"Look at me queen", he said lifting her from the floor and pulling her legs up around his waist while pinning her against a sakura tree; "look at me while I claim you as mine" he started laughing like a maniac, touching her body everywhere, when all of the sudden he felt a chill down his spine.

Then Rukia jumped away from him, grinning; he tried to go after her but soon found out he was unable to move, he was frozen.

Looking down he saw thick white ice covering his legs up to his waist. Sode no Shirayuki materialized behind Rukia for a second, just to look at him with loath and disgust.

Ogichi screamed and broke his ice chains, running toward Rukia holding his huge zampaktou above his head.

"I am going to take you, queen; it's no use to run!" then his zampaktou hit violently and hard, rising a dust cloud all around them.

When the dust finally settled down, Ogichi could see into his opponent's eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how dare you step foot in my house?" Byakuya said in his usually cold demeanor.

"Holly shit! I was dying to fight you again, ya know?" Ogichi slid back, laughing. Byakuya glanced at Rukia, her yukata was ripped exposing her left leg all the way up to her hip. He saw a bruise there, on her hip... a bruise with the shape of a hand. He looked back at Ogichi and all his fury was unleash.

"There will be no fight here tonight" Byakuya said, "I am going to murder you for touching my sister like that!" his eyes suddenly became darker.

"After I kill you, your sister will be MINE," Ogichi laughed throwing his head back.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" a cloud of furious sharp petals rushed to Ogichi.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" screamed the hollow while jumping over Byakuya.

Both attacks were incredibly powerful, but Byakuya's hit first and a lot harder then the hollow's. Ogichi could still stand after the first impact, but there was blood dripping all over his body, and he obviously would not survive a second strike from Senbonzakura. Fully aware of this, Byakuya was already moving toward him when he heard Yoruichi's voice yelling:

"SHUNKO" Ogichi flew unconscious several feet up, falling heavily on his back.

Byakuya shumpoed to Yoruichi and grabbed her by the arm.

"Why did you save him, were-cat?" she turned to him and looked at him with her deep yellow eyes

"Because if you killed him, she would never forgive you" Yoruichi looked at Rukia who was now running to Ichigo's side. Byakuya saw her and jealousy ate into his mind.

He shumpoed to her, and lift her by the neck.

"So... you still want to be by his side huh?" his eyes were dark and cold, but his voice was steady and calm; which was scariest.

"Nii-Sama, he's hurt, let me go!" she could hardly breath, but was looking at him with tenderness, he could not hurt her anymore. Byakuya released her throat and she ran to Ichigo kneeling beside him.

Byakuya observed how she caressed the boys face, healing his wounds with Kidou. At that moment, his heart told him he had had enough.

"Rukia..." she turned to look at him "you love him, don't you?" he was coming closer to her, and she did not know what to reply.

"Nii-Sama...I... I..." he was standing by her side now; she never finished her answer for he lowered his mouth to her ear to whisper:

"Don't worry, I will help you clear your mind" then he looked at Yoruichi and smiled bitterly.

"Observe, Shihoin... I am about to break somebody's heart"

"No, Byakuya,... NOT LIKE THIS.... DON'T!" Yelled Yoruichi running to him.

Too late, he was already whispering the spell in her ear and Yoruichi saw Rukia's eyelids closing.

Byakuya and Yoruichi examined her face; a few minutes later Rukia opened her eyes, obviously dazed, and her lips parted as she looked at both of them.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" she said.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock and his mouth flew open. Yoruichi smirked, and Rukia had absolutely no idea of what she had just said.

Slowly the reality came crushing on her.

'_The spell, that was the spell, he __put the spell on me...AND I SAID HIS NAME'_ she was looking at him with fear and shame, her hands were covering her mouth, and thick tears were forming in her eyes.

Byakuya never expected this to happen, he had absolutely no idea of how to deal with this; he was completely shocked.

Rukia was not having it any better, she wanted to disappear, just vanish in thin air.

'_I love him... Oh my God I love him so much!'_ she was trembling.

"I... I am sorry Nii-Sama, please forgive me!" she shumpoed away from him.

Byakuya fell on his knees while Yoruichi walked to check up on Ichigo shaking her head.

"What was that, were-cat?"

"Do you want me to draw a picture for you, Byakuya-Bo?"

"S... She said... she said..." he was so lost

"She said your name, Kuchiki Byakuya" Yoruichi was picking Ichigo up.

"What... what am I supposed to do?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You know, Byakuya... people may call you all sorts of things, and they would be probably right, but nobody ever called you a coward" she looked intensely into his eyes "don't make start"

Byakuya lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"I am going to get this stupid strawberry back to Kisuke, he'll patch him up" Yoruichi opened a Senkaimon, and turned to see him once again.

"Hey Byakushi, this one can't be fixed...you know that"

"Yes Yoruichi, I know," muttered Byakuya before the doors closed.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON AND MAKE ME SMILE! xD**


	9. Where do we go from here?

**Hi guys I AM BACK! I am so happy you liked chapter 8, i am already giving you 9! YAY.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you made me so happy! you make me want to write this and update it asap!**

**Ok, so this is the "afterspell" I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**As always: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, this story however is mine.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Renji…RENJI OPEN UP, PLEASE!" Rukia's face was completely washed in tears as she banged on her best friend's door.

"Oi, wait a second I am coming!" barked a sleepy Renji while approaching the door.

When he finally opened it, Rukia literally fell into his arms, clenching his yukata and crying.

"Oi, Rukia…what happened?" He closed the door, while taking her to the living room, he never saw her like this before; he was beyond worried.

"R…Renji…I…I love him, Renji!" said Rukia between sobs, but she could not speak properly because of the tears; she needed time to calm down and Renji knew it, all he could do for her right now was hold her and try to comfort her, so he did.

He sat down on the couch, with Rukia securely cradled in his arms; he let her cry on his chest for a long time, while drawing slow loving circles on her back, until she slowly started to calm down.

She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him, Renji smiled at her warmly while drying her tears with his thumb pads.

"Can you tell me what happened, now?" he asked sweetly, she nodded and told Renji everything that happened, including the spell. He was out of words.

* * *

"That's it I am going to murder that retarded strawberry; how could he let his hollow took control and attack you like that" Renji was raging, his teeth gritted and Rukia thought it was a good thing Ichigo was not around right now.

"It wasn't his fault, Renji; it's not like he can fully control that thing yet" she sighed and looked out the window; Renji knew what was going on in her head.

"You are thinking about him, don't you?" he smiled at her; she looked back at him and took a deep breath.

"I can't help it, I... I wonder what he thinks of me right now..."

"Rukia, what…did Taichou said anything to you after you called his name?" Rukia lowered her head.

"What could he possibly say, Renji…he was shocked, probably disgusted by me" he could hear the sadness in her voice, and it ached is heart deeply.

"Hey, why would he be disgusted, come on Rukia, it's really not your fault"

"He won't see it that way, Renji"

"You don't know that, I think you should talk to him" she stiffened

"No! Not yet, I need time to…prepare myself"

"Prepare yourself? What are you talking about?"

"I need time to make arrangements, Renji; he…he will definitely dismiss me as a Kuchiki after tonight, I need to find a place to live…" she started swinging slowly back and forth, and Renji shook her shoulders a bit.

"Hey, Taichou is not going to do that! He is not that heartless"

"He will, Renji…he has to... besides, I don't want to live in his house anymore, I just can't" her eyes were getting watery again.

"But maybe if you just talk to him…"

"No" her voice was harsh now "Renji, the spell is…terrible, from the moment I spoke his name all the fog surrounding my heart lifted, and I just can't help loving him with every bit of me, I couldn't possibly stand seeing him every day, do you understand?" her eyes were pleading, begging him to understand her; and he did.

"Easy now, Rukia…I understand" he held her again "look, you can stay with me for now, and I will help you find a place, ok. It'll be fun, just like when we were kids, ne?" she nodded and pulled away, smiling for the first time since he opened the door, which relieved him.

"Now, what about a nice warm cup of tea, before we go to sleep?" she smiled again, rubbing her eyes.

"I would love that, Renji" they both got up, and he kissed her forehead.

"But first, I think you should borrow one of my yukata... you don't look exactly decent, and if people sees you walking half naked around my house... they might get the wrong idea", Renji grinned finding Rukia was blushing furiously.

"I am sorry I... I forgot the way I looked... thank you" she was so cute Renji had to laugh.

"Oi, why are you laughing at me, you stupid baboon; Ichigo's horny hollow tore my clothes apart, and you just laugh, you were supposed to me my friend, you know?" she connected an unbelievable painful fist with his jaw, and Renji's laugh ceased immediately.

"Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you hit way to hard for someone so little?" she let out a tiny laugh.

"Go make us some tea, I'll be right back" he smirked and went into the kitchen.

Rukia felt better, but her eyes burned and her muscles hurt all over, she figured a warm shower will do her much good..

"Oi, Renji, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure, go ahead, hot water is the one on the right," yelled Renji from the kitchen.

"I know, weird-eyebrows" He laughed, the fact that she was mocking him again was a good sign.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rukia and Renji were sipping the tea.

"You know Renji, when he first told me about the spell I cried" Rukia put her cup down, staring at it intensely.

"Why did you cry?" Renji was curious.

"I thought I wouldn't have anyone, or worst, I thought I would name somebody who wouldn't love me back," she sounded strangely calm.

"Why would you think that?"

"It did happen, right? Nii-Sama would never be able to love me back" her voice was slow, almost a whisper.

"We don't know that, Rukia; but that's not what I asked" Rukia sighed.

"I cared for people before, you know, but they never seemed to love me back; so I figured love just wasn't for me" she looked away sadly, and Renji felt his heart skip a beat.

"You are talking about Ichigo, aren't you?" he asked bitterly.

"No Renji, it's not just Ichigo... it's also Kaien, and Nii-Sama... and obviously you", seeing Renji's puzzled face worried Rukia a little bit, but then again she thought she had had enough of having secrets.

"Why me...what did I do..."mumbled Renji

'_Tha hell with it'_, she thought

"I loved you first, silly" there, she said it, they never spoke of it and now she finally said it, she was so relieved!

"Well, I... I loved you too, you know that?" She was shocked, she never thought Renji reciprocated her feelings, she thought it was a one-sided thing; but if he did love her...

"Then why did you tell me to go with Byakuya, why didn't you try to make me stay with you... I would have stay with you, you know?" she wanted to slap his fucking face right now, but her eyes were blurry... she was about to cry.

"I thought you will be happier with him, having a family and all; you ought to know, it really broke my heart to let you go" he lowered his head, ashamed.

"I thought you didn't care about me," she mumbled.

"You thought wrong, I did care; and I still do..." Rukia looked at him surprised, what was he saying...?

"Renji, do you..."

"Yes Rukia, I do... I will always; but don't worry about me" he sighed "I had come to terms with the fact that I blew it with you long time ago, when I let you go, now all I want is your happiness" Rukia slid closer to him, and held his hand, he looked into her eyes.

"You will always be my Nakama Renji, and you were my first love" her smile and the look on her face told him her words were true, that was enough for him, he felt happy.

"It's dawning, we better try to get some sleep" commented Renji, she looked at the window and saw the first sunrays coming up.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't notice it was that late; do you have a blanket and an extra pillow for me?" asked Rukia while standing up stretching herself.

"I do, but you are taking my bed, ok?"

"No, Renji, I couldn't possibly; besides you are bigger than me, you wouldn't be comfortable in the couch" he stood up and picked Rukia up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oi put me down, dammit! I am not a sack of potatoes you know. OI RENJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Renji entered the bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

"You are sleeping here and that's final, do you understand?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away blushing.

'Damn, Renji can be so bossy sometimes; he is a stupid baboon, he just know how to shut me up when he really wants to'

Renji gathered a pillow and a blanket and was now heading for the living room when he heard Rukia's faint voice one more time.

"A... Arigato, Renji" he gave her a cocky grin.

"Anytime... now go to sleep".

* * *

Shihoin Yoruichi was waiting for Urahara Kisuke outside his shop. She was worried about Ichigo's wellbeing, but she was more worried about her uptight protégée.

She turned around upon hearing Urahara's sandals clacking on the floor.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll live…for now"

"Did you contact the Vizards?"

"Oh yeah, they'll be here when he wakes up; the kid has lots of hard work ahead of him now"

"I know, Kisuke; you will take care of him, right?"

"Are you planning on going somewhere, Yoruichi-San?" asked Urahara hiding a smile behind his fan.

"I have to go back to Byakuya, he will want me there real soon" she looked at the horizon and sun was starting to rise.

"You need to rest tough, Yoruichi-San" Urahara came closer to her.

"I know, but he will need me by his side" she smirked at a very puzzled Urahara.

"You know, I don't think I like you keeping secrets from me," he pouted, making her smile.

"Well, what if I promise to tell you another story when I come back" she said pecking him on the lips.

"Why can't you tell me now" he kissed her softly.

"Because I still don't know how the story ends" she pulled him for a hot kiss, and he happily obliged. After a few minutes, they pulled out for air; Yoruichi smiled at him, and looked at the sky to see a brand new day start.

"I have to go now" she looked back at him.

"Go my love, if you must. I will wait for a story when you return," said Urahara lovingly.

"I hope I have a happy ending for that" she smirked and shumpoed away.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was pacing on the library, thinking about all the arrangements he needed to make in so little time. He had a meeting with the elders in 20 minutes, and really needed Yoruichi by his side.

Suddenly he felt her reiatsu and smiled.

"Back so soon, Shihoin Yoruichi?" asked Byakuya impassive.

"Well, given the recent events I figured you would be missing me by now" she smirked while letting herself fall onto a leather couch.

"I have a favour to ask from you" Yoruichi could tell how embarrassed he was for having to ask a favour of her, and wanted to tease him, but she knew it was a bad time to play around with his heart.

"What are you planning to do, Byakuya-Bo?"

"I am dismissing Rukia as my sister; I have a meeting with the elders in twenty minutes" Yoruichi was curious; she needed to know how far was he planning to go, so she pushed him a bit.

"Just tell me one thing, do you need me at that meeting because…" he turned to look at her, giving her a mysterious grin.

"You are planning to marry a noble woman, aren't you?" asked Yoruichi truly surprised.

"As a matter of fact, I am…are you going to help me with that?" asked Byakuya playfully.

"From now on, I'll say yes to anything you ask," she laughed and so did he, lightly.

"We have a meeting to attend then; shall we?" he offered her his hand, she took it smiling, and they headed for the meeting.

* * *

Two hours later Byakuya and Yoruichi were walking back from the meeting.

"That went surprisingly well," commented Byakuya.

"I think so too, now I have to go home and get the papers ready" she yawned.

"You should get some sleep, it's past noon already" he examined her severely.

"I am planning to take a long nap after I finish setting things up, you should do that too"

"I do not think I could" his voice told Yoruichi how worried he was; she stopped.

"You know she is probably with your lieutenant, don't you?"

"I know I just…"

"Listen, if you don't sleep you will be useless" she came closer and held his haori tight "and I will not allow that to happen, is that clear?" she was playful but serious at the same time; Byakuya could not help to smile.

"Alright Shihoin, I will go straight to bed" she let go of him, laughing.

"That's good! Now if you excuse me I have to inform my family about this", she smirked and took off.

Byakuya sighed, he was worried about Rukia, but Yoruichi was right; she was probably at Abarai's, he would definitely take care of her.

Right now Byakuya really needed to get some sleep, so he headed to his bedroom to take a long, well deserved nap.

* * *

A servant banging on his door woke Byakuya up from a pleasant sleep, at first, he felt disoriented, but soon enough he found his usual self and cleared his throat before speaking.

"What is it?"

"I am sorry to disturb you Byakuya-Sama, but Abarai Fukutaichou is here and he demands to speak with you... he says it's important" the servant was obviously frighten of interrupting his master's sleep, and his voice was all shaky.

"Lead Abarai to the veranda, and tell him to wait for me"

"Hai, Byakuya-Sama" the rushed footsteps leaving the door told Byakuya the servant had already gone away. He yawned.

Then he changed into a black silk kimono and matching hakama pants, and headed for the veranda.

Renji was standing with his back to Byakuya; as he approached his lieutenant Byakuya did not fail to see the servants had offered him tea, and a seat... yet Renji refused both. That meant this was not going to be a friendly conversation. Byakuya sighed.

"Good afternoon, Abarai" his cold, steady voice irritated Renji, who was now turning to face his captain.

"Good evening Taichou" he was gritting his teeth, Byakuya could tell.

"I think we have some matters to discuss, why don't you have a seat?" said Byakuya sitting down. Renji seemed reluctant at first, but he decided to sit for a while.

"I am here to talk about Rukia," stated Renji.

"I already knew that" Byakuya's coolness was really getting into Renji's nerve. _'How tha fuck can he be so calm?, soulless son of a bitch!'_

"She is to stay with me from now on, so I am here to fetch whatever paper you need her to sign", Byakuya observed his Fukutaichou intensely while drinking his tea.

"I am to discuss that personally with her, Abarai"

"Look, Taichou, she told me it was you who cast that spell on her; you ruined her life, do you have to torture her with your fucking rules and lectures now? It's not her fault she said you name, you know?" Renji was losing his temper, and he knew it, but he did not care anymore.

"Just give me the papers she has to sign to resign being your sister and she'll be out of your life forever" that sentence made Byakuya stir, but only for a second.

"I don't think we ever instructed her to be a coward, Renji... I need to talk to her in person"

"I am sorry you said that, Taichou," said Renji standing up and gripping Zabimaru. "But I won't let you hurt her anymore, you'll get to her over my cold dead body" he meant it, that's what truly moved Byakuya... his moronic lieutenant really meant that, he had to give it to the man, he was ready to die to protect her.

"Abarai Renji, I am not willing to hurt you or Rukia; now I need you to give this to her" Byakuya snapped his fingers and a servant with a large golden box appeared, handing the box to a very confused Renji.

"What... what is this, Taichou?"

"Those are clothes, tell Rukia to change into them and wait for me; I will fetch her from your home in two hours"

"T...Taichou, please...don't, why are you punishing her... she can't see you right now, she's hurting too much!" Byakuya could see the desperation in Renji, and he knew perfectly well how his Fukutaichou felt towards Rukia, so he got up and held Renji's shoulders.

"I can assure you, Abarai; I will not hurt her anymore after tonight"

The sentence was weird, but there was something in Byakuya's eyes Renji could not put his finger on, and it told him it was going to be all right, so he just nodded, and left without looking back.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? its sooo easy to make me happy....just click on the green button and tell me what you think :P**


	10. Undo this evil

**Hi guys! I am back with chapter 10. i am specially nervous about this one, so please tell me if you liked it.**  
**As always: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO DOES! I own the story though ;)**

**I SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**  
**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Rukia looked at Renji angrily, hurt and completely frightened, while he just lowered his head and placed the golden box on top of his bed.

"How could you?" she was angry, but also disappointed.

"I was just trying to help... I asked him to give me your 'rejection' papers, but he refused" Renji eyes were wide and honest; Rukia lowered hers and they darkened a bit.

"Of course he did... I am sure he wants to tell me in person how much shame I brought on the Kuchiki name... How ungrateful I am", as he observed Rukia what really intrigued Renji was her voice. It sounded so dull, so empty.

"Rukia, you don't have to see him if you are not ready, I'll tell him to go away, I..." his eyes found his friend's and he saw there were a bit brighter than usual, and much, much colder.

"It's alright, I am going to change clothes now... If he is so eager to humiliate me, then so be it" she moved to the box and started opening it, but Renji's strong hand gripped her wrist; she looked up to him with emotionless eyes.

'_It's like staring into No Sode no Shirayuki's eyes' _Renji thought _'Oh please, do not tell me she...'_ Renji lowered his head, fighting back tears.

"You gave up, don't you?" he asked bitterly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" of course she did, and Renji knew she did. He released her wrist.

"I will wait for you in the living room" Renji walked out of the room and closed the door slowly, taking one last glimpse of her.

'_I am sorry, Rukia... I didn't mean to betray you'_ Renji shed a lone tar, and headed for the living room.

When Rukia came out she was wearing a silk purple kimono with lavender sakura patterns embroidered on it, her hair was up, held by an ivory comb. She looked so beautiful, Renji's eyes widened; he was about to compliment her about her looks when he noticed her eyes looked dead and her skin was paler than usual. She sat beside him, staring blankly at the floor, and both remained silent for about half an hour until a bang came from the front door.

Renji looked at Rukia while standing up, but she just sat there as if nothing happened, he felt sad, and headed to the door.

'_Fuck it, let's get this shit over with'_ he thought.

He opened the door and saw Yumi, Rukia's personal servant observing his puzzled face.

"Good evening, Abarai-San; I am here to fetch Rukia, is she ready?"

"H...Hai" he was about to let the servant pass when he felt Rukia's freezing cold hand over his arm.

"I am ready, Yumi" her voice came out so emotionless and dead, it worried her servant a lot.

"Alright then, come with me... both of you" Renji was confused, but glad at the same time, he was going to be by her side, it was his chance for redemption. Rukia just nodded and followed Yumi; Renji did so after closing the door.

They walked the path to the Kuchiki mansion in complete silence; upon reaching the front gates, both Renji and Yumi heard Rukia sighing, when they turned to look at her they found her trembling very slightly, but then again her face showed nothing.

Once inside they went straight to Byakuya's study, Yumi entered first and announced them; she then let Renji and Rukia in and closed the door behind her.

Lifting her head, she could see Yoruichi signing some papers and Byakuya sitting on his desk talking to the family counselor, and her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a kimono identical as hers; his Kenseiken looked whiter and shinier that usual, contrasting with his impossible glossy midnight black hair beautifully.  
When he fixated his gaze on her she forgot how to breathe, he looked so amazingly gorgeous she blushed and lowered her head.

"Good evening Abarai... Rukia" Byakuya said dragging her name on purpose. They all bowed their heads lightly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, could you come closer?" asked Byakuya coldly, she felt a shiver running down her spine as she walked toward his desk.

The family counselor handed some papers to her and said very formally:

"Kuchiki Rukia, please, sign these" she obliged, not even reading what it was she was signing, she could barely stand being in the same room with him anymore; she just wanted to get this over with, quick.

"By this mean you are now dismissed from the noble Kuchiki family as Kuchiki Byakuya-Sama's sister." Rukia did not shiver, she did not look up, and she did not speak; she expected this to happen, and her heart was already broken when she came here, so there was nothing left to break.

"Now please, sign these," said the counselor handing her more papers.

The old man held the second piece of paper up and spoke again.

"Hereby you are adopted into de Shihoin family as Yoruichi-Sama's daughter, and you are given full nobility status" now Rukia was shocked, she turned to look at Yoruichi with questioning eyes but the older woman kept her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Renji was completely lost, he was about to ask what in hell was going on there, when the counselor addressed to him.

"Abarai Fukutaichou, I will need your signature here," said the old man handing Renji another set of papers. The crimson-haired lieutenant was so confused he also signed without reading what it was.

Yoruichi signed after Renji and Byakuya after her. Rukia's eyes were focused on the floor again, and she did not notice what was going on around her until she felt Byakuya's slender finger hooked under her chin, motioning her to lift her head.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing; his gray orbs remain impassible and unreadable like always.

"Sign here, Shihoin Rukia" he said harshly, Rukia wanted to go; she needed to get the hell out of there. She sighed, those were the last moments of torture, soon enough she would be escorted out of this house and she would never see Byakuya again. That thought terrified her. She started panting, and her chest hurt; sensing this Renji stood by her holding her hand tight and lowering his head to whisper something in her ear.

"Come on Rukia, we have seen worse than this, just sign and everything will be better, I promise" Rukia looked into his eyes and saw truth there he really meant that. Encouraged by his words she grabbed the quill and signed her new name on it.

She was focussing on Renji so much; she did not notice Byakuya was staring at her intensely while the counselor checked the documents they just signed.

"Well, Byakuya-Sama, everything seems to be in order," commented the old man.

"Is it done then?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes sir, it certainly is" Byakuya let out a half smile, it was a kind of cocky smile, and Renji wanted to jump at his throat and slash it open with his teeth, but for Rukia's sake he tried to calm down.

"You may take your leave now, all of you," Said Byakuya coolly.

Renji left the room first, he was afraid if he stayed a little longer he would unleash Zabimaru on his Taichou; Yoruichi was just behind Renji, Rukia tried to follow her when she felt Byakuya's warm hand holding her wrist.

She looked at him with confusion, and her eyes showed him lots of pain.

"Hey Byakuya-Bo" said Yoruichi grinning from the door.

"What is it now, were-cat?" he asked not diverting his gaze from Rukia.

"Be gentle, that's my baby girl" she blinked and eye to Rukia.

"Oi, where is Rukia? Why are you pushing me Yoruichi-San?"

"Iare Iare, Renji, what about we go and have a nice warm sake, ne?"

She slammed the door and dragged Renji god knows where.

Now Rukia was alone, alone with Byakuya. His hand still had not let go of her wrist and she could feel his gray eyes fixed on her.

* * *

"Rukia, we need to talk, please come with me," he asked in a very gentle way, which surprised her, so she just nodded and followed his lead.

Her eyes were steady on the floor the entire time, so she really did not know where they were when she heard a door slide shut behind her; she looked up and did not understand what she was seeing.

She was sure she had ever seen this part of the mansion before, at least certainly not this room.

It was a very large white room with back wooden floors; on the right side of the room, there was a huge white silk-covered futon with red pillows and cushions. A single, but very big, purple paper lamp that hanged above it gracefully, illuminated the futon.

Across the front door, Rukia could see a garden, it was very large and so much prettier that any other garden she had ever seen, however she found it rather strange, for the garden had only sakura trees and jasmine flowers on it.

"Would you like to have some sake with me in the garden?" asked Byakuya holding her hand again. All she could do was nod_. 'Since when does Nii-Sama asks me to drink sake?'_ she wondered, while following him outside.

They reached a beautiful black silk blanket waiting for them in the center of the garden, a small table with very delicate sake set upon. They sat across each other; Byakuya examined her sad beautiful face and spoke.

"Rukia, would you please serve the sake for us?" what she could not understand is why was his voice so warm and caring; he never treated her like that...EVER! _'Maybe he is being so nice because he won't ever have to see me again after tonight'_ she thought sadly.

"Hai, Nii-Sama"

"Rukia, I thought you understood that you are not my sister anymore, you can't address to me in such way" he scolded her.

"I... I am s...sorry Ni..." she took a deep breath in order to calm herself, she was not willing to cry in front of him again, "I am sorry Kuchiki Taichou" she said bowing her head.

"That's better, but not quite exact Rukia," she looked at him puzzled, he smiled a bit. "No not worry though, it will do...for now" his eyes sparked a little when he said _for now_, and she feared the hidden meaning of his words.

Rukia was about to pour the sake when she noticed something strange, there was only one cup; she served the sake anyway and offered the cup to Byakuya.

"Why are you not drinking, Rukia?" he sounded harsh.

"Oh, there was only one cup, Kuchiki Taichou" she lowered her head.

"Well, I guess we are to share this one then" there it was, that spark again, she could not put her finger on it, but it made her nervous.

"N...Kuchiki Taichou, you don't have to, it's alright"

"But I insist, Rukia" how could you say no to that?

"A... Arigato" she mumbled. Then Byakuya took a sip of sake and handed the cup to Rukia, who sipped from it as well. Then Byakuya sighed and looked intensely into her eyes before he start talking.

"When I was cast the spell upon, I was very young" his eyes suddenly found her surprised ones, and he felt his heart warming up.

"You asked me about it when I told you about the spell, remember? But I avoided giving you a full straight answer back then."

"I...its r...really ok Ni... I mean Kuchiki Taichou, you don't have to explain anything to me, I think I better go now, thank you so much for everything you have done for me in all this years I won't forget that you know I am leaving I am so sorry thank you very" she was trying to stand up, but he held her arm firmly and placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Hush, Rukia; this is my time to speak, and your time to listen and be quiet" his gray eyes looked so deeply into her violet ones she found herself out of words, she nodded.

* * *

"It happened two weeks before I married you sister" his eyes trailed off and she prepared herself for more pain.

"You already know how I confronted my family" he searched her eyes, but she just nodded with her head down. He sighed and continued.

"As our wedding day came closer, I started having doubts…I finally came to admit, deep in my heart, that my family would never truly accept Hisana" he stopped and took a deep breath. He wanted to make her pain disappear so much, but he needed to tell her the truth right now.

"So one day I was training with Shihoin Yoruichi and she felt my doubts…I know now she was only trying to help me; she thought I was having cold feet and cast the spell on me because she thought it would help clear my mind" he laughed faintly, and her surprised eyes finally found his.

"Do not look at me like that Rukia, I already told you I did not called Hisana's name" she lowered her eyes again.

"Hai…sorry Ni…Kuchiki Taichou"

"Old habits die hard, Rukia, huh?" she blushed.

"Anyway, even though I did not say Hisana's name, and even though my so called love for her vanished as soon as the other woman's name came out of my mouth…I still knew I had to marry her. I had given her my word, I had fought my family…there was no coming back for me back then" he held the sake cup and took another sip, passing it to Rukia who did the same.

"W…Whose…name…did you said, Kuchiki Taichou?" he observed her intensely, making her blush again.

"Rukia..." her eyes met his, "please, call me by my name" his eyes were so tender, and he was so out of character; she thought she was dreaming or something.

"Byakuya-Sama?" asked Rukia reluctantly, he smiled at her.

'_Oh, please stop doing that…you look so irresistible when you__ smile'_ she thought.

"Drop the honorifics, Rukia…we don't need them anymore" her heart ached at being reminded she was now officially out of his life, she nodded in an apologetic way.

"You see, Rukia, fate works in extremely dark ways. Back then, when I said my true love's name, she did not exist…yet" now she was lost

"What do you mean…B…Byakuya?" she asked shyly, and he thought his name sounded amazing coming from her mouth.

"Fate made sure I knew her name before I marry Hisana, so when I found her I would feel absolutely no regrets; but I guess fate did not count on me being scared"

'_Scared? He would never be scared…of anything! What was he talking about?'_

"I don't understand you…," said Rukia, Byakuya took a final gulp of sake and handed the cup to her, she drank it and he finally sighed in relief.

"A couple of years after we married, Hisana told me about you; we looked for you everywhere but we could not find you. Eventually your sister's health deteriorated and in her death bed she made me promise I would adopt you as my sister if I ever find you" Rukia nodded, she knew that story very well.

"I found you at the academy, a year after she died. The first time I laid my eyes on you I felt…strange; but I knew for sure you were in deed her sister, so in order to fulfill my promise to Hisana I hurried to look for you name" he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"There it was, Rukia…your name was Rukia, and if I was to adopt you your name would change into Kuchiki Rukia" he held her hand and hooked a finger under her chin in order to meet her eyes. She looked confused and still hurt; Byakuya licked his lips while staring into her amazingly beautiful indigo-violet orbs.

"And suddenly, the name of my true love finally made sense" he waited patiently for her to understand what he was tying to say. All of the sudden, a frown appeared on her lovely face, and her mouth flew open.

"Yes Rukia, the name I said when Yoruichi cast the spell on me was Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia; do you understand now why the name made no sense back then?" she was shocked, completely.

'_Wait a minute, he called my name? HE SAID MY __NAME. DOES IT MEAN HE…?'_

"Do you mean…you…you feel" she was blushing like a maniac, and his heart was banging in his chest"

"What I mean, Rukia, is that the same thing you feel for me I felt for you for over fifty years" he smiled at her, he was smiling at her and his eyes were filled with love, she was about to cry now.

"H…How could you… Why did you…WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG?" she was kind of shouting, but honestly? She did not care anymore.

"Like I told you, I was…afraid" he looked away, but she still did not understand, she shyly but lovingly caressed his cheeks making him face her again.

"Afraid of what?" one look at her and he could easily tell she was confused, surprised, but definitely not hurting anymore. He sighed.

"The spell has no guarantees, Rukia. At first I was ready to forget my promise and marry you at once" her eyes widened at that _'marry me? He thought about marrying me?'_

"But then I saw you with Abarai, and suddenly I did not feel so sure. After a few years you two were not close anymore, and I felt like casting the spell upon you again…Until I saw you with Shiba Kaien " he looked away, but she could see the pain in his eyes, and she fully understood him. She came closer to him, and searched his eyes again, only to find them glazed, as if he was about to cry; however, he did not.

"And then, when you were assigned to Karakura, I said to myself that was the last time I was to be afraid, I promised myself I would cast the spell as soon as you returned from you mission…But we both know what happened there".

"Ichigo" she mumbled

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who saved you while I stood there watching you die" Byakuya looked away, ashamed.

"I was thinking about following you, you know?" he said faintly, she smiled at him.

"I know" his eyes widened in surprise.

"H…How could you possibly…?" she smirked at him.

"I do not know if you are aware of this, but your zampaktou tells my zampaktou a LOT of things about you" Byakuya could not believe Senbonzakura's betrayal, but then again, Rukia was smiling at him, so he actually did not care.

"I thought Kurosaki was your true love…I mean the boy is obviously mad about you" she looked away sadly.

"I know, but I…I am not" she said sadly, but he let out a cocky grin.

"I know you are not," he said slyly, making her blush.

"You are mad about me," he said coming closer to her. Rukia's heart was banging in her chest, painfully.

"W…what…makes…you so…sure?" she tried to sound carefree, but he smiled at her and whispered into her ear, huskily:

"Because you said MY name, Rukia…" his hot breath was tickling her neck, and he was nuzzling her skin, sending shivers all along her body. However, Rukia was feeling a bit brave, and did not want to be surpassed by him, so she let out a small laugh.

"I think you are forgetting something here," she said flirty, he smiled and looked deeply into her eyes again.

"Oh really? What would that be?" her smile widened

"You also said MY name," she stated. They stood there, inches away from each other; his scent was intoxicating her, while his eyes fell to her tempting, inviting lips.

"Rukia you are so beautiful," he said

"So are you Byakuya," then both leaned forward and slowly brushed their lips. Rukia's lips were so soft and warm, Byakuya found himself desperately needing to taste more of her, so he leaned in to capture her fully with his mouth.

The kiss started slow, shy; but soon became passionate and possessive.

Byakuya tasted so good, it felt so right to her, like she was not meant to be kissing anyone else. Truly, she was not.

He encircled her waist with a strong arm while sliding his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him until she was on his lap, straddling his hips with her legs. Her hands tangled in his hair, she never felt something so incredibly silky and soft, one of her hands traveled down his back, and she felt his toned body shivering under her touch making her shiver as well.

Her lips were incredibly soft and sweet, and he was already holding back his desire for her; he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she happily obliged, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He then caressed her tongue with his, tasting her hot wet cavern, as if he was to drink her whole. A deep moan escaped her throat and that sent Byakuya almost over the edge. The need for air suddenly became unbearable and they reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

They looked into each other's eyes and right there nothing else existed; they were panting, their eyes darkened with passion.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Rukia's face again, and she distanced herself a bit from him

"You…you dismissed me from your family" he could see how confused and puzzled she was, a faint blush tinted her cheeks, her lips were swollen and slightly parted; her breath was still uneven, but there she was, confronting him_... 'I love this woman'_ he thought _'I love her so much'_.

"Would you prefer to continue our relationship as my sister?" she looked away, ashamed; he was playing her, but he could not stop himself, she was so innocent and naïve.

"No…I…wouldn't like that" god was she cute.

"So you do understand why I had to dismiss you as my sister?" he asked looking for her averted eyes.

"Hai…but…why did Yoruichi-San adopt me as her daughter?" his eyes were sparking again; she could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"I am sure you are fully aware of my obligations as the head of the Kuchiki clan, Rukia…I made a promise on my parents grave I would never break the family rules again after adopting you" she looked confused, so he explained a little more

"Once I dismissed you as my sister, you ceased to be a noble, Rukia; that meant I could not marry you" She blushed even more, but looked into his eyes nevertheless

"Wha…?"

"I asked Yoruichi to adopt you as her sister, but that wicked were-cat found the possibility of being my mother in law way more…interesting" he said a bit angry, while Rukia's eyes widened as she understood.

"You…You want to marry me?" her big violet eyes looked at him in surprise, disbelief…and hope.

"No, Rukia" he stated coldly, as she looked away deeply ashamed.

"S…Sorry I…" he lovingly caressed her cheek, making her look at him once more

"I already marry you, an hour ago" he smiled, and she was shocked

"WHAT?"

"You should really read what you sign from now on, Lady Kuchiki" he touched his nose to hers lovingly.

"I…I am your…wife?"

"Of course you are," he whispered softly, lightly brushing her lips again, her body trembled in his arms.

"B…But the ceremony…the witnesses I…"

"Yeah, Abarai should read what he signs too, i am going to have to punish him about that... it's not very suitable for a Fukitaichou, you know?, and for the ceremony…we already drank from the same sake cup…three times" he smirked, as her mouth formed a silent oh.

"And now, my beautiful Lady, there's only one more thing to do to make our marriage…official" he ran his hands up and down her sides, until they were resting on her curvy hips, and Rukia blushed wildly. Byakuya smiled and leaned forward to capture her luscious mouth in another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

**Did you like it? was it ok? LET ME KNOW**  
**As most of you may assume the next chapter it's going to me rather...lemony...MUAJAJAJAJA **


	11. Mine

**Howdy! Well, it took me longer than I expected but I finally did it: I WROTE MY FIRST LEMON...YAY! Anyways I am sooo nervous about this, I hope you guys like it.**

**Kichou sashalilith Snowkid Electra Red Angel-VII BlackBurningHeart YuzurihaNoRyuu Scarlettsky 1SuperKawaii Kuchiki Rukia-taichou luvchappy vicky THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Diaclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Happy reading!

* * *

**

Rukia woke up from the best sleep she had ever had and, for a moment, she felt dizzy and confused. She tried to get up but soon realized something strong was holding her by the waist.

Looking up she saw Byakuya's sleeping form, and her heart stilled in her chest.

'_So... it wasn't a dream... last night... it did happen!' _she was so happy her chest was about to explode, and a huge smile played on her face.

Rukia looked at the open garden doors and noticed it was still dawning; she looked back to Byakuya, examining him in his sleep.

He was... perfect. His hair splayed partially over his face, freed from the Kenseiken, his features, so delicate yet very masculine, and those luscious inviting lips. Rukia swallowed hard, and moved her eyes to the rest of his body.

He was naked, covered only partially by the white silk sheet, but mostly covered with her naked body. Rukia noticed she was pressed against him tightly, her small hand started tracing his toned marble chest, and she could not help to blush at the memories from last night.

Byakuya had touch her body in ways she never even dreamt of and her body responded to him immediately. Never, in her 150 years, she felt such pleasure; she did not even know it existed before last night. She nuzzled his neck and took a long breath, filling her lungs with his wonderful sakura scent.

Rukia knew perfectly well every woman in Seiretei often drooled over him; she even had to endure Matsumoto fantasizing about him more than once; but no one would ever had guess how passionate he really was.

Now watching him sleep she could hardly believe the way he acted just a few hours ago.

He was... possessive, but tender, caring and sweet at the same time, and ultimately sexy.

Seeing how cold and unreachable he was on daily basis she would have never guess the hot, demanding, sensual, and unrestrained lover he was. Yes, Byakuya was definitely full of surprises.

She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep she did not want to disturb him, so she planted a soft loving kiss on his lips before untangling herself from his embrace and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Last night when she interrogated him about this new room, he told her it all started with the garden. After meeting her, he thought she smelled like jasmine, and so decided to put jasmine and sakura together to see how they get along. Turned out they looked amazingly beautiful, and the scent was unique too. Later on, he ordered to build a huge suite next to the garden. The room, however, was to remain closed until the day (if there was any) he could lie there holding her in his arms. This was their honeymoon suite, and she found it amazing.

Last night tough, she did not have the chance to see the bathroom, for they had been err... busy... in the bedroom area.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the bathroom was the marble. The whole room was covered in white marble; the floor, the walls, everything; there were also tiny skylights on the ceiling and the rising sun coming trough illuminated the room faintly, giving it a certain aura of frozen cave, Rukia just adored.

She walked to the marble counter and found two sets of brass sinks and a huge mirror; on the wall by the counter there were two towel robes, she grabbed the small one, glad to be finally able to cover her naked body, given the winter had officially started two days ago and the weather was getting cold. While fastening the robe to her waist she saw it...Byakuya's deep purple mark on her neck, she could not help blushing. She knew perfectly well, what he was doing when she felt him sucking on her pulse point fervently: he was marking her as his, and not only did she not mind...she actually loved it.

She turned and walked to the bathtub, it was more like a light-pink marble round pool, which contrasted beautifully with the whiteness of the rest of the bathroom; Rukia figured the tub could fit six people easily, wide stairs craved into the marble formed two concentric circles down the bottom. A very delicate brass shelf rested against the wall next to the tub, topped with towels, shampoos and scents, on the bottom Rukia saw two baskets, one containing cherry blossoms and the other one containing jasmine flowers. Rukia started filling the tub with hot water and she was dropping some mixed petals in the water when she felt a pair of very strong arms encircling her waist from behind.

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Kuchiki" Byakuya whispered huskily in her ear, startling her and making her shiver.

"G...good morning... Byakuya" she was blushing again, the feeling of his arms around her body was so new to her she could not help it, his breath was tickling the nape of her neck and it would not take long for her to start shaking.

"Care if I join you for a bath" asked Byakuya playfully while nuzzling her neck, she turned around to face him and her cheeks gone redder when she found him in all his naked glory.

"I…I would love that" there, she was dazed again, he had that much power over her, he smiled fully aware of it.

He bent forward and kissed her fully on the lips, he could not get enough of her soft, delicious lips. Last night he had made her his ... repeatedly; but he needed her again, he needed more.

One of his hands came to untie the stash of her robe, while planting soft butterfly kisses all along her jawbone, down to her throat. She clung to his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly, making him growl.

Byakuya's arms locked firmly around her tiny waist, their bodies pressed together, her robe was the only thing standing between them.

Rukia let out a soft moan when she felt Byakuya's tongue licking her lips; she opened her mouth for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands slid to the front of her robe and he parted the folds while trailing love bites and nips on her throat, down to her collarbone.

The robe fell on the floor with a thud, and Byakuya distanced himself from her to admire her inedible beauty. She had the creamiest, soft and tantalizing skin he ever saw or dreamed of, and firm long legs, which was actually strange given Rukia was not a tall woman...at all; her waist was incredibly tiny and her hips had the most erotic curve, her breasts were small, but perfectly round and firm. Byakuya's mouth watered at the sight of his naked wife.

Rukia felt his hungry eyes roaming all over her body, suddenly she felt very self-conscious; she blushed and without noticing, tried to cover herself with her hands, but Byakuya grabbed both of her wrists and yanked her towards him, making her fall to his chest. She looked at him with her wide, questioning, violet eyes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Rukia; do not try to hide yourself from me ever again" he was staring deeply into her eyes, and her breath was coming in soft pants; there was so much love and devotion in his eyes, Rukia's heart warmed in her chest.

He then picked her up bridal-style, and got inside the tub; sitting on one of the steps, with the warm water up to his chest, he softly placed her sideways on his lap.

* * *

Rukia pushed his back against the marble, straddled his hips, and faced a very surprised Byakuya. She was behaving boldly with him, and he loved that, she smiled at him while cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you, Byakuya" she took a deep breath, and looked intensely into his gray eyes. "I know you already know that because of the spell, but I really need to tell you I love you with every inch of me; I love you so much it hurts a bit" his heart beat so fast, he was sure it would jump off his chest any minute now.

He gave her a smile while sliding his hands around her waist and hips sensually; suddenly she buried her head on his chest and started sobbing.

Byakuya did not understand why, but Rukia was crying and he did not like that.

"Rukia, what is wrong?" he asked worried, while holding her tight and caressing her back.

"I am afraid," she said between sobs

"Afraid of what?" he was completely lost.

"I…I am afraid I am going to…wake up any minute now, only to find out all this is just a dream…to find myself back at Renji's with my heart all broken again" she was crying loudly now, clenching desperately to him.

"Rukia, look at me", he said seriously, she let go of him reluctantly and faced him.

Her face was flushed with tears, making her huge violet eyes even more shiny and beautiful; he caressed her cheeks lovingly.

"I will never let you leave my side again, I had to endure being without you for more than fifty years; but you are my wife now, and I will not tolerate you absence anymore…and I can assure you THIS IS NOT A DREAM" his eyes looked into hers filled with love and tenderness.

"A…are you…sure?" she asked shyly. He grinned while moving his hands to her shoulders.

"I guess I am going to have to prove it to you then, don't I?" he pulled her to him, capturing her mouth in a hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

His hands slid across her back, sinking into the water down to her hips; they lingered there caressing her perfect skin before going down to grip her ass, smiling into her mouth upon hearing her moan.

Byakuya was now very fond of that part of Rukia's body, he had recently discover how round, heart-shaped and well filled her ass was; clutching her bottom tight he pulled her against his firm manhood, making her gasp.

As her hands caressed his strong arms ever so slowly, he started trailing kisses along her jawbone, down to her throat, nipping and sucking on her soft milky skin.

When she bent forward to kiss the crook of his neck, Byakuya just lost it; he let out a loud, deep groan, and cupped her breast making her shiver.

He pulled her away and lowered his mouth to flick his tongue over one of her pink nipples, making it harden instantly while massaging her other breast, rubbing his thumb over the tip softly.

She was mewling now, her eyes half-closed and her head thrown back in pleasure; Byakuya grabbed her waist firmly and lift Rukia off his lap, turning to place her on the marble edge of the tub, while kneeling in front of her and capturing her other breast with his hungry mouth.

Rukia hissed at the feeling of the cold marble against her overheated skin, instinctively encircling her slender legs around his waist.

He took a long lick of her whole breast and looked at her, she locked eyes with him and saw his eyes were darkened with lust; Byakuya grinned seductively at her while untangling her legs from him and parting them wide.

Then he slid a firm hand to the small of her back and started trailing wet, open mouth kisses on her flat stomach; Rukia's body tingled all over and she found herself arching her back and falling backwards without even noticing, while Byakuya dug his hot tongue in her navel, making her moan loudly.

His free hand moved to her calf, caressing her leg up to the knee before lifting it over his right shoulder. He planted small butterfly kisses along her inner thigh while sliding his hand all along her outer thigh up to her hip. His mouth traveled the silky skin of her inner thigh slowly, teasingly, making her tremble with anticipation.

Byakuya took a long lick at her glistening womanhood, earning a groan from Rukia. He grinned in satisfaction and parted her delicate feminine folds with his tongue, stroking her wet clit making her whimper and moan loudly.

Byakuya slid one hand from her hip to her pussy and spread it apart, then flexed his tongue and began circling her clit lightly. Rukia was hot as a lioness; Byakuya took her clit into his mouth and gently sucked on it while he flicked his tongue over and around it. She was getting hotter and wetter by the second and he wanted to give her more. He brought his hand lower and thrust his middle finger in her soaking wet womanhood, while kissing her slippery folds. Watching the way her body was reacting to every lick, flick, and thrust he knew she was ready for one more finger.  
He pressed another one in and started scissoring them. Rukia's breathing started getting heavy, her body was writhing in pleasure and Byakuya knew she was close; wanting her orgasm to be mind-blowing, he pointed his two fingers inside of her upward to find her g-spot.

When Rukia's nails dug into his scalp and she screamed his name in-between pants, Byakuya knew had found it and began to rub it gently and kept in rhythm with his tongue on her clit.

That drove Rukia over the edge and she came hard right in his mouth, squeezing his fingers with her inner walls and screaming his name while shutting her eyes so hard she saw flashes of white as her orgasm shot waves of pleasure all over her body.  
Byakuya took his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean; he looked at her intensely, taking secret pride in knowing he was the one who caused her such pleasure.

She opened her eyes slowly when feeling the hand on her back yanking her forward, and found Byakuya's eyes fixed hungrily on her.  
"You taste delicious, Rukia", he said huskily while pulling her back inside of the tub with him.  
She licked his lips before capturing his mouth in a passionate deep kiss; she could taste herself in his mouth, and that made the heat between her thighs rise again.

* * *

She slid one hand behind his neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss while her other hand trailed his toned chest down to his hard abs. Byakuya shivered when he felt her hand stroking his stiff manhood, she smiled against his lips and slide her hand along his length making him groan.

She then grabbed his throbbing cock and started pumping him slowly; earning more whimpers and groans from her gorgeous husband.

They broke the kiss when the need for air became unbearable; Byakuya stared at Rukia, her lips were swollen and slightly parted, she was panting softly and licking her lips suggestively as she kept on pumping him; her long, thick lashed fluttered over her darkened violet eyes, and he could tell she was lost in her lust for him.

"Byakuya" she dragged his name as if it was the most delicious thing in the world while leaning to his ear "I can't take it anymore, I need you inside me," she whispered sensuously sucking his earlobe.

That drove Byakuya mad with lust; she was asking him to take her and he was already desperate to do it. He sat back on the step taking Rukia with him, she straddled his hips and he positioned himself at her entrance; he then kissed her lips softly and, grabbing her hips firmly, he pulled her down burying himself slowly in her impossibly tight warmness.

She stiffened for a moment, wincing in pain; he knew it would still hurt at first, she was so small and tight and he was…well, let's just say he was a very blessed man; but Byakuya had no intention on hurting his beautiful, sexy, beloved wife, so he stilled for a moment waiting for her to adjust.

He thanked all the years he spent perfection his self-control, because now he needed every bit of it.

After a moment, he felt her lips moving against his again, while she lowered herself onto his shaft until he was buried to the hilt.

Her pussy was so hot and tight, Byakuya needed a great deal of self-control not to start thrusting into her wildly.

She pulled away from the kiss and let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes; she locked her arms around his neck, and opened her eyes slowly looking directly into his passionate grey ones.

"I love you, Rukia" he whispered, slowly caressing her hips and waist, making her smile.

"I know" she said seductively, testing her new position curiously, grinding herself on him, her thighs tightening around his hips when she moaned in passion at the angle the position allowed his manhood to reach. Byakuya groaned, caressing her back, encouraging her silently to continue.

Rukia bit her lip, as she slid up his length, before sliding back down, gasping some at the feeling. She felt her chest swell with pride as she heard Byakuya's thick, pleasured-filled moan in response to her action. Feeling more confident, she began going teasingly slow, basking in the way her walls tightened deliciously when she slid herself up his length, to let herself drop roughly.

Byakuya's eyes gazed at her beauty as she took control, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, her head tossing back as beautiful moans and whimpers escaped her lips. He could not believe the temptress goddess he created, right before his very eyes.

Rukia whimpered as Byakuya's strong arms were now pushing her off of him, almost completely, only to push her back down on his manhood, sheathing himself once more into her tight warmth. Throwing her head back with a throaty moan, she dug her nails into the muscles of his back. Byakuya's hands gripped her waist, moans slipping from his lips as their rhythm increased, both caught up in ecstasy.

Rukia's thighs tightened around his hips as their movements became faster and harder, he began to thrust into her when she slid down his length, making her call out his name feverishly.

Her eyes squeezed shut, as she continued to ride him, matching his tempo. She could feel that tightness building up in her lower stomach, making her writhe in anticipation. Byakuya felt himself reaching his own climax as he bit his lip, trying, but failing to suppress the heated moans. He noted Rukia seemed to hold her breath as intense pleasure took over her body, making her quicken her pace as her walls clenched him tightly, her warm wetness enveloping his member. The sight and feel of her proved too much for Byakuya, choking out her name, he surrendered to the explosion of pleasure that took over all his senses, his hands clenching her hips harder as he joined her in ultimate ecstasy. Their loud gasps and moans filled the room as they worked through their orgasms, slowing down the tempo slightly as they reached their end, their bodies thrumming and pulsating.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open as Rukia leaned in, brushing her lips seductively against his own, before pulling away. He lifted her slowly, making her whimper as he slid out of her; he then sat her on his lap, sideways, holding her close to his chest and caressing her hair.

Rukia squirmed, sliding her legs together as she felt completely soar and completely drenched with their juices between her legs, but also completely satisfied; she snuggled into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent as she sighed in content. Byakuya leaned in to kiss her temple, making her smile. The silence enveloped them.

* * *

Byakuya broke the silence because he had something very important to ask her.

"Tell me, Rukia…do you really believe a dream could ever feel as sweet, powerful and real as this?" she looked intensely into his piercing loving eyes, and she knew the answer.

"No, Byakuya…no dream could ever compare to this" she smiled sweetly at him, and he just held her tight.

"Good, I see you finally understood that from now on…" he let go of her to look fully into her eyes, "you, Kuchiki Rukia, are MINE" his eyes denoted the possessiveness he felt towards her, and she loved that, she loved being his.

"But of course I am," she said brushing her lips against his one more time, feeling him smile.

* * *

**So... did you like it? *bitting her nails* click on the green button and let me know, please!**


	12. Time to go back

**Hi guys! here's chapter 12...I hope you like it. **

**Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews, I was very nervous about the lemon, but you eased my mind xD**

**Keep reviewing, please, they mean a lot for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH!**

**happy reading!**

* * *

It was the last weekend of their honeymoon; Byakuya and Rukia were taking a pleasant walk among the gardens, holding hands, filled with happiness; they reached the oldest sakura tree and Byakuya sat down with his back against the trunk, with Rukia leaning her back against his own, securely straddled between his legs.

He closed his arms around her and she started caressing them lovingly while resting her head on his shoulder.

The breeze was cold now, and Byakuya thought it would not take long for the snow to come; he was pleased, since Rukia loved the winter so much, he was looking forward to spend it by her side.

They remained silent for a long time, just enjoying each other company in absolute bliss, until Byakuya noticed a small change in his wife's reiatsu.

"Is there something troubling you, love?" he asked nuzzling her hair.

"It's nothing…it's just…" she sighed, "I was thinking about Inoue and…Ichigo" she said his name faintly; she knew Byakuya was never fond of Ichigo, especially after his hollow broke into their home to attack her.

Byakuya knew her very well now, and her concern did not pass unnoticed to him; he held her tighter and kissed her head reassuringly.

"I am sure that were-cat _mother_ of yours already explained the situation to them by now," the hidden irritation in his voice as he referred to Yoruichi as her mother amused Rukia.

"I know…It's just that…"

"You want to see them, don't you?"

"H…Hai…I am sorry I am…worried about them" her apologetic tone warmed his heart; she actually thought he would get upset; she was so cute he had to let out a small laugh.

"They are your friends, Rukia; there is nothing to be sorry about" he said tenderly, making her turn to look into his warm loving grey eyes happily.

"You are not mad at me?"

"How could I get mad at you?" he asked, flirty; she smiled and dropped her gaze to his lips, licking her own. No matter how many times she tasted those enticing lips, it was never enough, so she leaned to brush them teasingly slow against hers.

"You are the best husband ever," she whispered into his lips, making him smile before kissing her fully.

They broke the kiss and Rukia rested her back on his chest again; she loved being like this with him, she felt so peaceful and protected, it was in deed heaven for her.

"So, what if you go visit them tomorrow, while I meet with Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shunsui and Renji for lunch?"

"Really…would that be ok?"

"Of course it would, I will go pick you up when I am done and we can spend the night in the human world, would you like that?" the idea of spending time with him in the human world excited Rukia. Truth be told, they not really left their room in the first week, and then they spent most of their time together at the mansion, not really wanting to deal with the shocked questions and interrogations over their recent marriage.

"I would love that!" she replied joyfully, while he caressed her arms and kissed her cheek lovingly.

They remained quiet again, enjoying their moment, until Byakuya felt her body relax completely in his arms. He held Rukia's sleeping form feeling completely happy and at ease.

'_I don't know if I deserve all this happiness__'_, he thought,_ 'but I am thankful for it'_ he smiled and drifted over a pleasant sleep.

* * *

The Kuchiki family's private Senkaimon closed behind her and Rukia found herself back in Karakura. It was a cold bright morning; she took a deep breath and walked over Orihime's house.

She felt strange, not a month had passed since the last time she was in the human world, but so much had changed since that day. Rukia could not believe not long ago she was running away from this world with heartache, and now her heart was whole again, filled with love from the first time in her life. _'Byakuya'_ she smiled at his name. Without even noticing she found herself at Orihime's door, she took a deep breath before knocking on it. Rukia was feeling nervous, she did not know if Orihime would still resent her, but she needed to face her friend anyways.

The door opened and Rukia could see Orihime's wide, surprised face staring at her.

"Ohayo Inoue…I" she did not finish her sentence because Orihime threw herself at Rukia hugging her and crying loudly.

"Kuchiki-San, please forgive me! I am so sorry for the things I did and said to you, I am sorry!" the girl clenched to Rukia's petite body desperately while sobbing uncontrollably.

"I…Inoue…"Rukia was shocked, so she stiffened under Orihime's embrace for a moment, before returning the hug.

"Inoue its fine, I know you were not yourself; I was worried about you, so I came to see if you were ok, I…" Rukia detached herself from Orihime to look at her friend, whose face was flushed with tears.

"Y…you were worried about me, Kuchiki-San?" Orihime's voice filled with surprise, Rukia smiled at her kindly while whipping some tears away from the girl's face.

"But of course, Inoue; you are my friend" Orihime sighed in relief and smiled some at Rukia.

"Oh, forgive my manners Kuchiki-San, please come in and have some tea with me,"

"Hai" said Rukia closing the door behind her and following her friend to the living room.

* * *

Rukia kneeled at the table and a few minutes later Orihime joined her, carrying the tray with tea.

They sipped the tea in silence until Orihime spoke.

"I…I am really sorry for what I did, Kuchiki-San" she said lowering her head in shame.

"Inoue, I already told you its fine, I understand you were under the influence of a hollow poison, it's really not your fault" replied Rukia kindly.

"I…I wasn't talking about that time…Kuchiki-San" the girl's voice trembled a little, and Rukia knew perfectly well what she was saying.

"Inoue…I do not know what is going on between you and Ichigo", she took a deep breath, "But it is really not my business anymore". Orihime looked at her and Rukia could see the sadness in her eyes.

"There is nothing going on between Kurosaki-Kun and I, I haven't see him since…that night" her eyes moved away, and Rukia could tell how regretful she was.

"You did not speak with him?" asked Rukia surprised while Orihime shook her head.

"After that night he told me he never wanted to see me again…ever; he told me…I ruined his life" thick tears ran down her face, saddening Rukia.

"Why did he say that to you? I saw everything…he was…acting as well" Rukia did not want to distress Orihime, but she really did not understand why would Ichigo blame her.

"He was drunk, Kuchiki-San; we all were, I know its no excuse, but I really don't know what came into me to…offer myself to him" the girl was so embarrassed and ashamed, she kept her head low, averting Rukia's gaze.

"What you did, Inoue…it was no good for anyone, especially yourself…You need to talk to Ichigo… but let me tell something" Rukia moved her hand to lift Orihime's face, looking intensely into her eyes.

"You did not ruin anyone's life" the girl fell to Rukia's lap crying loudly.

"Please, Kuchiki-San, please forgive him; it was all my fault, he really loves you, please you need to forgive him, only you can make him happy"

The desperation in her voice made Rukia's heart sore a bit; she knew Orihime needed to calm down, so she caressed her hair, her back, and let the girl cry on her lap for a long time.

Rukia was holding her friend tight when she felt something very strange in her reiatsu, it confused her at first, but suddenly her eyes widened realizing she was feeling two different reiatsu.

Rukia grabbed her shoulders, motioning her to stand; Orihime looked into Rukia's surprised eyes.

"I…Inoue…you are pregnant!" Rukia was smiling widely to Orihime, but the girl averted her gaze, ashamed and sad.

"Y…Yes Kuchiki-San…I am"

"You have to tell Ichigo, Inoue…you can't keep this from him!" said Rukia looking intensely at her.

"I know but…he does not want to see me right now, he is going to hate me even more when he finds out" Orihime's voice was cracking and shaking.

"He won't, Inoue I promise…let me talk to him, please" asked Rukia kindly, making Inoue's eyes shine a bit.

"Would you do that for me, Kuchiki-San?"

"Of course I would!"

"But please, don't let this baby come between you too, Kuchiki-San; I also had a change of heart and…I realized true love was closer than I thought" the girl blushed a bit, and looked at a confused Rukia.

"Ishida-San it's been very…supportive with me, he put me in my place and made me realize my feelings towards Ichigo were nothing but a sickening obsession" Orihime smiled at Rukia.

"Does Ishida know about…your condition?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, Kuchiki-San…and he asked me to marry him nevertheless" Orihime's face showed true happiness, which made Rukia smile. She hugged the girl.

"Congratulations Inoue, Ishida it's a wonderful man!" said Rukia laughing happily.

"Thank you Kuchiki-San…but please believe me I know how much Kurosaki-Kun loves you, you need to forgive him and make him happy again, please!" Orihime pleaded Rukia, but Rukia just sighed.

"I already forgave Ichigo… but there is a lot you don't know Inoue; my life it's…a lot different now" Rukia could not help to smile, confusing her friend, "Let me tell you all about it, ne?" asked Rukia sweetly, Orihime nodded.

* * *

Rukia told her all about her new life with Byakuya, without mentioning the spell part…she knew that was supposed to be a secret between Kuchikis and Shihoins.

"Oh my God Kuchiki-San…YOU ARE MARRIED TO KUCHIKI TAICHOU!" Orihime's mouth was wide open, so were her eyes; but Rukia's face was lit with happiness when she nodded.

"Yes, Inoue…I am; sometimes I have a hard time believing it myself" Rukia's eyes were dreamy and shining.

"I…I am sorry to ask this but…did they force you or something, Kuchiki-San?" looking at Orihime's concerned, frowning face, Rukia wanted to laugh.

'_I guess a lot of people would be thinking I was forced to marry him; __if only they knew I love him so'_ thought Rukia.

"No, Inoue…I…I love him" said Rukia blushing a little.

"Y…You do?" Orihime was surprised, she always knew about Rukia's devotion towards her adoptive brother…it was difficult not to notice; but he was always so cold and distant with everyone, it was hard for her to imagine him as a caring husband.

"Of course I do, I love him deeply I…I never been happiest" Rukia's eyes were shining the brightest violet and Orihime saw so much happiness in them, she knew her words to be true. She hugged Rukia.

"I am so happy for you, Kuchiki-San; I hope Kuchiki Taichou treats you with all the love and respect you deserve!" Rukia smiled.

"He does, Inoue. I know it may be hard to believe…but he is…an amazingly loving man" Rukia blushed at the memory of how loving could Byakuya be, she giggled a little.

Orihime disentangled herself from her friend and smiled at Rukia's reddened cheeks.

"Oh my…Kuchiki Taichou! Who would have thought?" said Orihime giggling.

The girls laughed in joy for a while, and finished their tea.

"I have to go see him now, Inoue," said Rukia breaking the silence, Orihime looked at her, knowing exactly well, what she meant.

"I know, it would be good for him…Ishida-San told me he is at Urahara's…he's been training with the Vizards", Rukia nodded and stoop up, so did Orihime.

"I am glad we could talk, Inoue…I hope he understands too" said Rukia worried.

"He will, Kuchiki-San…eventually" Orihime gave her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," mumbled Rukia kissing her friend goodbye, before heading to Urahara's.

* * *

Rukia was reaching Urahara's shop when she suddenly felt herself squeezed between two soft yet firm mounds.

"My beloved daughter! Did my selfish son-in-law finally let you visit your mother?" asked Yoruichi playfully before letting Rukia go.

"Y…Yoruichi-San!" said a panting Rukia.

"Yoruichi Okaa-San, please!" Rukia laughed a bit.

"Hai, I came to visit you…all of you," said Rukia averting her gaze from Yoruichi's intense yellow eyes.

"It was about time you face the boy…he is a mess" Yoruichi's voice sounded concerned.

"Did you tell him?" asked Rukia sadly.

"No" Yoruichi replied dryly, making Rukia look at her questioning.

"W…Why…I thought…"

"If I told him he wouldn't believe me," Yoruichi sighed, "He needs to hear it from you" Rukia nodded, fully understanding what Yoruichi meant.

"How's his hollow?" asked Rukia walking toward Urahara's by Yoruichi's side.

"He's been training non stop with the Vizards, he is in full control now…It's a good thing you showed up, he's been pressing us to open a Senkaimon for him" Rukia nodded, she did not know how was she going to tell Ichigo the news without hurting him.

Rukia and Yoruichi entered the shop and headed for the back, where they found a fanning Urahara.

"Oh my…look what the cat dragged in! Welcomed back Kuchiki-San" greeted Urahara playfully.

"Hello, Urahara…it's been a while" replied Rukia.

"In deed, Kuchiki-San…not to worry though, I figured you'd be very busy," said Urahara with a mischievous grin.

"Easy there, Kisuke; if you insist of disrespecting my daughter I will have to punish you" said Yoruichi smiling.

"Well, aren't you a protective mother Yoruichi-San? You are lucky Kuchiki-San" Urahara closed his fan, "I pity Kuchiki Taichou though, I get the feeling Yoruichi-San is planning to be a hell of a mother in law" said Urahara with fake worry, making them laughed.

Urahara motioned the women to follow them to the living room and they all sat down.

"I presume you are here to talk with the boy, ne Kuchiki-San?" asked Urahara.

"Hai…is he here?" she was nervous, they could tell.

"He is…it was about time you showed up" said Urahara smirking, "I will send for him, please wait here" he said as he left the room.

Rukia and Yoruichi remained silent for a while.

"How is Byakuya?" asked Yoruichi, startling Rukia.

"Oh he…he is fine"

"Is he treating you right?"

"Y…Yes, Yoruichi-San, he is very kind" Yoruichi smirked at her blushing daughter.

"Because you have to tell me if he is not, so I can correct him properly, you know? You are mine now too" Rukia looked at Yoruichi's grinning face.

"Byakuya…he told me what you did for us; I am deeply grateful, Yoruichi-San" Rukia bowed her head.

"Oh, drop it, little one. I am very fond of your uptight husband, I needed to see him happy like I promised to Ginrei…there's no need to thank me" Yoruichi turned to Rukia and looked intensely into her big violet eyes.

"You need to take care of him now, he seems cold and stiff but his heart it's fragile" Yoruichi was serious.

"I know Yoruichi-San…believe me I know!" Yoruichi smiled at Rukia kindly and both heard the door sliding open.

Looking up they saw a wide-eyed Ichigo, staring at Rukia deeply.

"R…Rukia" he lost his breath upon seeing her.

Yoruichi stood up and walked out of the room.

"Don't blow it, kiddo", Yoruichi whispered to Ichigo before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**So, how was it? CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON AND MAKE MY DAY XD.**


	13. The talk

**Here's chapter 13!! I hope you find it...funny at least ;)**

**Electra Red, Scarlettsky, Kichou, marze09, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, NESK, BlackBurningHeart, sashalilith, Frozenhowl, Thank you guys for your reviews, they really made me happy. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I know and you know I don't own bleach!**

**Here's the talk....ENJOY! XP**

* * *

Ichigo stood there frozen long time after Yoruichi left, he stared at Rukia's beautiful features, looking calmly at him with a soft smile.

"How are you Ichigo", she asked kindly, taking him out of his daze.

"I…I am fine…how are you?" he asked lowering his head while approaching the table.

"Good I…I needed to talk to you" she sighed, feeling awkward around him for the first time.

"Rukia I…I can not begin to explain how sorry I am for what he... for what I did to you" Ichigo sat with his shoulders shrunk and his head low.

"Yoruichi told me you've been training hard; she says you are in full control now"

"I am, yes…I" he sighed deeply "I have been a stupid immature bastard about this whole thing, Rukia" he looked at her and she could see his eyes were shining with tears, she moved closer to him and held his hand reassuringly.

"Ichigo, you are a fifteen year old boy, how could you not be immature?" she asked with a kind, warm smile.

"I shouldn't be, Rukia…I should be more…for you", he was looking at her with lots of love in his eyes, and she could not help feeling guilty; she let go of his hand and looked away.

"Trust me Ichigo, you don't have to do anything for me anymore" her voice was a bit sad, it worried Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked faintly.

"I mean I want you to start living your life without thinking about me"

"How am I supposed to do that, huh? You are the most important thing that ever happened to me I lo…" Rukia did not let him say it; she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Ichigo, please…don't say that again" her heart was pounding in her chest, this was painful for her, she cared about him and did not want to cause him any more pain.

"But why, Rukia? is it because of…Inoue? Because I can explain, she tricked me, Rukia; it was not my fault I swear!" he was becoming desperate, she could tell; she caressed his face in order to calm him down.

"No, Ichigo, it's not that…I talked to Inoue earlier today and she explained the whole thing to me…you should really talk to her, Ichigo…she is really sorry and she needs you now" Rukia's eyes were warm and caring towards him, which made Ichigo love her even more.

She was just so amazing, so delicate and beautiful…but she could also kick his ass when she wanted to, she was his ideal woman, and he was not ready to give her up.

"Why should I, Rukia…she ruined me, she ruined what we had" he replied bitterly, making her frown.

"How dare you blame her for what you did, Ichigo?…that's what a coward would do, have you became one?" she was scolding him, he hated that mostly because she was right.

"I…"

"I saw you Ichigo, you were no victim there, you knew perfectly well what you were doing" her voice was harsh, but he could not detect pain or sorrow in it, she was mad at him for not taking responsibility, not for betraying her.

"I was drunk…I"

"You made a mistake, it's not such a big deal as long as you take responsibility for your actions…which is not what you are doing right now" Ichigo felt so stupid he wanted to run; she was right, as always, she was seeing right trough him, right into his soul.

"I know it's a lame excuse, but I missed you so much I thought I could drink myself to oblivion until you came back…next thing I knew she was naked in my bed and I…", he looked away, blushing.

"You got horny and thought what the hell, right?" he looked at her surprised and ashamed, but she was giving him an understanding, warm smile.

"K…Kind of..." he took a deep breath "yes…I am a man, Rukia…but I am sorry, I really am; and I can not just stop loving you because I made a mistake" she looked away sadly.

* * *

"You are going to have to, Ichigo"

"Why, why can't you just forgive me? Why do you have to keep torturing me like this?" he was frowning and staring intensely into her wide violet eyes, piercing them with his hazel ones.

"I already forgave you Ichigo! And it is not my intention torturing you, but things are way more…complicated right now" she looked away, biting her lip. How was she supposed to tell him the truth without hurting him? She did not know.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. Rukia took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ichigo. Like I told you the night your hollow attacked me…you are and always will be my beloved nakama, but that's really all there is" his eyes were pleading, he was looking deeply at her, searching for a hope, searching for something to tell him she was lying.

"N…No, that…that can't be it!" he was in denial. "We kissed, you kissed me back, you said you'll come back to me" Rukia cupped his face tenderly.

"I was confused Ichigo, a lot happened since then; please try to understand I don't feel that way about you anymore" Ichigo was panting.

"Is it because of Inoue?" he asked angrily.

"No, Ichigo…this has nothing to do with Inoue"

"Then why? Why are you telling me that you don't love me anymore?" he was loosing it, any other time Rukia would just slap some sense into him, but now she was feeling all guilty, and could not bring herself to put him back in his place.

"Ichigo, please, don't be like that; you are really important to me, I don't want to lose our friendship…but that's what is going to happen if we can't get over this, together" Ichigo did not want to loose her either, but he was not willing to let her go.

He had already tasted those sweet juicy lips of hers once, now he was addicted to her.

"Let me kiss you" he said flatly, startling her.

"What?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Let me kiss you one more time, and if you don't feel a thing for me then…I will never bother you again"

"Ichigo, I can't do that!" he looked at her angry.

"Why? It's just a kiss, I wouldn't hurt anyone…or are you afraid?" his voice sounded husky now, she felt like a trapped little animal; she did not want to break his heart by telling him she was married and crazy in love with someone else, but she was running out of options.

"I am not afraid, Ichigo…I just don't want to kiss you" at hearing that he closed the gap between them, hugging her close, clenching desperately to her petite body. Rukia did not know what to do, and was feeling extremely awkward.

"I am not letting you go…you hear me? I will never let you off my arms, you belong with me, Rukia…you changed my life, don't tell me you can't feel a thing right now because I won't believe you" he was holding her possessively, and brushing his lips against her neck as he spoke.

'_Damn she smells good…and her skin is so fucking soft'_ thought Ichigo with a smile.

* * *

"Get you filthy human hands off my wife, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya's deep, scary voice startled both of them. Rukia got up and ran to her husband's protective arms. Ichigo was overwhelmed.

"W…wife?" asked Ichigo faintly.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" asked Byakuya tenderly while cupping her cheeks in his hands; Rukia looked at him lovingly.

"Hai…I am sorry I did not tell him yet, I did not want to hurt him anymore," she said in an apologetic tone, while lowering her head.

"Do not worry yourself, I understand" he hooked a finger under her chin, motioning her to look at him; his eyes were calm and full of love, her heart skipped a beat.

"Wife?" asked Ichigo again, louder this time.

"I missed you," said Rukia blushing while lowering her gaze to Byakuya's lips, making him smile.

"So did I" replied Byakuya leaning down to capture her willing lips in a soft kiss"

Ichigo could not believe his eyes…Rukia was kissing Byakuya…Byakuya was kissing Rukia…and why in hell was he calling her wife, wasn't she supposed to be his sister?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled Ichigo, interrupting the lovers kissing; they turned to look at the shocked boy, and Rukia sighed.

"Why don't you go and get your gigai while I explain the situation to him?" asked Byakuya sweetly, Rukia's face lit up.

"Would you, please?"

"I would be my pleasure" he replied arrogantly, making her smirk.

"Promise me you will not hurt him," she said while putting on a serious face, frowning a little; Byakuya smiled…which scared the crap out of Ichigo.

"I promise," he said leaning down to peck her lips once more before she left the room.

Once she left the room, shutting the door behind her, Byakuya walked toward Ichigo, with his piercing, furious grey eyes fixed on the shaking boy.

"We need to talk, Kurosaki," said Byakuya; Ichigo just nodded, and sat back in front of Byakuya.

* * *

"Did you force her? Did you and your fucked up clan force her to marry you?" asked Ichigo bitterly after hearing the news from Byakuya.

"No" replied Byakuya coolly.

"Then why…how?" he could see the boy's desperation in his wide hazel eyes, and could not help feeling sorry for him.

"She married me out of love"

"Love?" asked Ichigo angrily "Love? You are talking about love?" the boy was raging now; "You haven't even look at her in the eye over the last what…fifty, sixty years? How can you talk about love?"

"Some things aren't what they seem, Kurosaki" replied Byakuya stoically.

"Oh, right…what about that time when you told me you were to murder her with your own hands? What was that…you own sick version of love?" thick tears ran down the boy's cheeks, his eyes filled with pure hate.

"Tell me something, Kurosaki…when you were just a baby taking your first steps…did you ever fall and hurt yourself?" asked Byakuya calmly, confusing Ichigo.

"…What the fuck has that to do with this?" asked Ichigo frowning.

"Answer the question, Kurosaki"

"Yeah…I suppose, yes I did, thousands of times"

"Did you want to hurt yourself back then?"

"Of course not! Do you think I am that stupid?"

"Don't make me answer that question, Kurosaki" said Byakuya severely, making Ichigo grits his teeth, "Why did you fall and hurt yourself then, if you did not want to do it?"

"I don't know! I didn't know how to walk properly yet I was still learning…it was not my fault" replied and exasperated Ichigo.

"That was exactly what it was like for me at the time of Rukia's execution" Ichigo opened his eyes wide, his mouth flew open.

"Oh my God…is this the almighty Kuchiki Byakuya's way to say he screwed up big time?" asked Ichigo mocking the cold older man.

"Don't push it, brat…I could end your life without a second thought" Byakuya's deadly glare was scary enough to stop Ichigo.

"It's not good enough for me though" said Ichigo, surprising Byakuya.

"I am going to win her back, you know? I am going to take her away from you and your sick clan" said Ichigo bitterly

"You can not win this, Kurosaki…Rukia married me out of pure love, no one can go against that," said Byakuya proudly, giving Ichigo an arrogant look.

"How could anyone love an arrogant cold bastard like you?" Byakuya knew it was the boy's broken heart talking, not him, so he refrain the growing desire to Bankai his ass at once.

"Apparently Rukia can" replied Byakuya with a cocky grin; that made Ichigo want to kill the bastard just to whip that arrogant look off his fucking face.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ichigo gritting his teeth "because it was not long ago that I had her in my arms" Ichigo was trying to push Byakuya's buttons…and he was succeeding big time.

"Yet now she is mine…what does it say about you?" replied Byakuya smirking, not willing to let a commoner kid get to him.

Ichigo on the other hand, had no self-control and was just about to jump at the stoic captain and rip his head off with his very hands.

"I got her first kiss," said Ichigo cockily, he licked his lips suggestively while making a deep moan-like noise "mmm boy she was delicious" Byakuya's eye twitched and he wanted to slash he boy in pieces with Senbonzakura.

"Well I can assure you Kurosaki…she tastes incredibly sweet…you have NO IDEA" replied Byakuya staring into the boy's eyes, making him fully understand what was he really talking about. Ichigo could not keep playing this game anymore. He may be Rukia's first kiss, but it was clear now that Byakuya was her first lover, and he could not compete with that. He hung his head, averting Byakuya's gaze, in defeat.

* * *

Byakuya noted that, and again felt sorry for the boy; he was clearly heads over the heels in love with Rukia.

"Do you really love her?" Ichigo's voice came out ragged he was holding back tears.

"I do," replied Byakuya honestly.

"Do you think you can make her happy?" Byakuya let out a tiny laugh, making Ichigo look at him angry and surprised.

"What are you laughing at?" asked a very irritated Ichigo.

"Oh, don't take it personally Kurosaki; you've just remind me of my stupid lieutenant, that's all" Ichigo was confused, so Byakuya explained a little more.

"I met with him today…he asked me the exact same thing" Ichigo understood, he and Renji had been competing over Rukia's heart for a long time; Ichigo knew very well how Renji felt towards her, it was not so different from what he felt.

"You know, Byakuya…Renji and I, we were rivals over Rukia's love" Byakuya nodded.

"I know Kurosaki"

"The funny thing is, we never thought an outsider will take her from us" Byakuya smiled, proudly.

"I am not taking her from you…she was never yours in the first place" remarked Byakuya.

"I know" Ichigo sighed, sadly. "You did not answer my question…do you think you can make her happy?"

"I know I can," replied Byakuya looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Now I have a big one for you, Byakuya: think twice before you answer me, because if I don't like what you say me AND my hollow are going to kick your noble, uptight ass" Byakuya wanted to laugh at the boy, but kept his cold demeanour intact.

"What is it?"

"Are you willing to break the rules in order to protect her from now on?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya right in the eye, knowing he touched a soft spot there. Byakuya got even more serious.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I do not have to answer any question to you, I am doing this out of pity and for Rukia's sake, but this is the last time you dare interrogating me" Byakuya took a breath, and looked at Ichigo with the deadliest glare.

"I will die, kill, lie, steal, cheat, commit every sin and break any rule for her, now and always…is that clear?" Ichigo has shocked, he never expected the cold, impassive, uptight and arrogant Kuchiki Byakuya to say such things, and the scariest thing was he meant every word.

Then Ichigo finally understood, Byakuya loved Rukia in a way nobody, not even he or Renji, could ever love her. And it broke his heart to admit it, but he was definitely the man she deserved.

"That…that was a damn good answer, Byakuya…fuck, you are good!" said Ichigo smiling, Byakuya smiled as well, amused by the boy's bluntness.

Then they heard the door slid open and Yoruichi entered the room with a mischievous smirk on her face, Byakuya felt his eyes twitch upon seeing her.

"Ichigo, leave, I need a moment with my son in law," said Yoruichi approaching them.

"Son in law?" asked Ichigo examining Byakuya who was sitting there, impassively with his eyes closed.

"Shihoin Yoruichi adopted Rukia as her daughter so we could get married, Kurosaki" explained Byakuya coldly, making Ichigo laugh loudly at him.

"Oh my God, Byakuya you are so screwed up now!" yelled the boy pointing a finger at an extremely irritated Byakuya.

"Iare, Iare Ichigo, I told you to leave" said Yoruichi grinning.

Ichigo left the room and they could still hear him laughing his ass off.

* * *

"What do you want, were-cat?"

"My, my, Byakuya-Bo, is that a noble way to address to your mother in law?" asked Yoruichi playfully.

"You are having the time of your life torturing me, don't you?"

"Well don't blame me; I had to get something out of this, don't I?"

"I suppose," replied Byakuya obviously irritated.

"How did he take it?" asked Yoruichi seriously.

"I would love to say like a gentlemen, but he was far from it" Byakuya sighed, "don't worry, he'll live"

"I know, I am just wondering how he will live," she said a bit worried.

"He really loves her," commented Byakuya.

"Yeah, he really does…but so do you, and she called your name, aren't you happy?" asked Yoruichi smiling at him.

"How did you know?" Byakuya turned to look into her eyes while Yoruichi lowered her head.

"Remember when you cast the spell on her…did you see anything…strange?"

Then Byakuya remembered, he saw a faint red mist around her when she was saying his name, it only lasted a couple of seconds, which is why he paid no attention to it.

"The red mist…there was a light red mist around her" he said, examining Yoruichi.

"That mist is part of the spell, but only the person who is casting it gets to see it"

"What does it mean?" asked Byakuya intrigued.

"It means the person whose name you are saying will love you back" Byakuya's eyes widened, she knew…Yoruichi knew all this years Rukia would say his name and she did not say anything to him…it was official: he wanted her dead.

"You knew" he stated bitterly, "All those years you knew, and you did nothing, you just sat back and watched me suffer?" he was so angry, he scared Yoruichi a bit.

"You banned me off you house, remember? Besides…you two needed time to be ready, a love like this…it's not easy to handle Byakuya-Bo" Byakuya calmed down, she did have a point there, a big one.

"I guess you are right about that…I am starting to understand why Ginrei picked you" Yoruichi watched him surprised and playful.

"Oh my, don't tell me you are already going soft, Byakushi…damn my daughter is good" she said laughing. Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"I was trying to be polite, now if you excuse I have to go fetch my wife" he tried to stand up, but she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Give them a couple of minutes, would you? She still has something very important to tell the boy" Byakuya stared at her, curiously.

"Care to tell me what that is?"

"Sure" she sighed, "why not?"

* * *

**how whas it? did I make you smile? would you make ME smile back? click on the green button and do it :D. I'll come back soon ;)**


	14. In denial

**Here's chapter 14, I hope you guys hang with me a little longer, I promise you we are going somewhere with all this! Anyways, MeoSua, Scarlettsky, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Electra Red, BlackBurningHeart, marze09, , xx SecretlyInsanexx, NESK, Leaf-Dinsul, Snowkid, Newbie0100, Angel-VII, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, 1SuperKawaii thank you all so much for making me smile!**

**sashalilith you really made me happy, you already know that ;)**

**DISCLAIMER. I HOPE I OWNED BLEACH, BUT I DON'T!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Rukia was contemplating herself in the mirror and blushing big time. After leaving Byakuya and Ichigo to…hopefully only talk and not slash each other in pieces, Urahara lead her to a room to get her gigai. Inside the room, she found her gigai covered with a white sheet and a bag of clothes with a note from Yoruichi.

My Dear Daughter:

I got these clothes for you to wear on your big human date with my son in law tonight. I hope they fit you just right.

Yoruichi Okaa-San.

The clothes fitted almost too perfectly. It was incredibly tight skinny jeans, long camel leather boots with matching belt, a white tight long sleeve shirt, and a short leather camel jacket.

The outfit was nice, but the jeans were excessively tight for her; over-exposing her thighs and remarking her rounded ass.

'_I can't wear this,__ Byakuya__ would kill me'_ she thought with a sigh. _'I better go get Yoruichi and ask her for some other clothes'

* * *

_

As soon as she got out of the room she bumped into Ichigo; the boy's mouth flew open as his eyes roamed all over her body he was amazed.

"W... Where did you get those?" Ichigo gulped, Rukia's cheeks were bright red now.

"Yoruichi-San gave them to me" she replied averting her gaze, shyly.

"Well you... damn, Rukia you look gorgeous" she looked at him and found his hazel eyes examining her lovingly, but also sad.

"Did you... did Byakuya tell you everything?" she asked faintly, he nodded.

"Is it true? Did you marry him for... love?" she could hear his voice shaking, her heart ached for him.

"Let's not do this, Ichigo, please... I am married to him, that's final"

"It doesn't matter," he said with a small smile "I can't bring myself to believe it, my heart tells me otherwise" Rukia sighed, feeling frustrated.

She knew perfectly well how stubborn could he get sometimes, so she decided to let time do it's own magic, and not push this anymore.

* * *

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you" Rukia looked at him worried.

"By the look on your face... I don't think I want to hear it," he said frowning.

"Well I... I went to see Inoue earlier today, remember?" she was nervous and he was frowning more and more, staring at her.

"What is it with her?" he asked bitterly.

"She is pregnant, Ichigo" Rukia was looking right into his eyes as they slowly grew wide and started filling with panic.

"S... She what? No, Rukia...she lied, that's it, she's lying to you" Ichigo was panting, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly "She wants to keep us apart... is that why you married that Byakuya bastard?" Ichigo's incoherent speech was abruptly interrupted by Rukia's right foot connecting with his jaw.

Ichigo fell backwards crying out in pain, and Rukia landed on top of him, sitting on his stomach and straddling him with her legs.

She then grabbed his T-shirt, and yanked his head off the floor and close to her; she touched the tip of her nose with his and looked into his surprised eyes with a fury he never saw in her before.

"Don't you ever, EVER, refer to MY HUSBAND in such way again, is that clear?" he could not believe it, she was defending Byakuya, claws out, breath ragged, jumping and attacking him like a lioness; she released her grip rashly, hitting his head on the floor.

"Now, you had sex with Inoue and knocked her up, that's the reality whether you like it or not, and if we are to remain friends I expect you to take responsibility here, Ichigo" he was absolutely out of words; what did she expected him to do, marry Inoue? _'HELL NO!'_ screamed Ichigo for himself.

"You... you don't expect me to... marry her, don't you?" said Ichigo frowning beneath Rukia.

"Of course not, you moron" she rolled her eyes, "besides she is with Ishida now... I expect you to be there for her every step of the way, and have an active role in your baby's life... I expect you to be a man, Ichigo" He looked away, ashamed.

"So I am not a man to you yet, I am just a boy, huh?" she got up slowly, helping him up.

"I am sorry, you are only fifteen, Ichigo... but you are going to be a father soon" her eyes were sparking "are you not happy about that?" he took a step closer to her, staring intensely into those mesmerising, amazing indigo-violet eyes he loved so much.

"I would be happy if I was to have a baby with you" Rukia saw the longing in his eyes, and started to feel guilty again; she lowered her head.

"I am sorry Ichigo... things did not turned up that way" her voice was cracking, as if she was about to cry.

"Please Rukia, don't cry," he pleaded getting closer to her, encircling her with his arms.

"A month ago I would have been so happy to hear you say that, Ichigo... but it's all different now," she sobbed against his chest.

"Yeah, tell me about it... but I have a question for you" he let go of her, hooking a finger under her chin in order to make her look at him.

"Did they force you to marry Byakuya?" she was shocked... _'did not Byakuya tell him everything already?'_ she sighed.

"Ichigo, why do you need to know this so bad?" he was piercing her with his intense hazel eyes.

"Because no matter how many times I think about it, I just can't see it happening, Rukia" he leaned in closer and her eyes widened.

"I can't see you loving him over me" all of the sudden he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall, he leaned to brush his lips lightly over hers, pressing his body against her. Rukia stood there, shocked and unable to move for a second; she turned her head away from him and his lips fell on her cheek.

"Ichigo, let me go" she was struggling but he was strong enough to keep her in place; he started trailing hot kisses along her neck, and when she felt his tongue over her pulse point she panicked. She gritted her teeth and lifted a strong knee, connecting it with his crotch hearing him squeak in pain. Ichigo fell on the floor grabbing his groin.

"I told you to let go, you moron" she said angry.

"What tha fuck, Rukia... I was only kissing you!"

"I am married, you retard! That means you can not go kissing me anymore" she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Well, how about I kill that cold, arrogant, fucked up, son a bitch husband of yours, so you can marry me instead, huh?" that drove Rukia beyond anger, now Ichigo was not only disrespecting Byakuya, he was also threatening to murder him.

A slender, yet beautifully shaped and unbelievably strong leg hit Ichigo's rib cage, making him roll on the floor; Rukia landed on top of him again, and punch him in face before pressing her forearm against Ichigo's throat.

"I believe I told you to never refer to Byakuya in such way, Ichigo; I guess I did not made myself clear enough, ne?" her breath was tickling Ichigo's nose, and even though she was beating the hell out of him, he could not avoid thinking how beautiful she looked when she was angry, his eyes softened.

* * *

"Rukia" a low baritone voice startled her, she looked up to see Byakuya staring at Ichigo, Yoruichi frowning behind him "what is the meaning of this?" to everyone else, his voice would sound impassive and cold as always, but now Rukia knew better, he was angry.

She jumped off Ichigo, standing next to the beaten boy, lowering her head.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-Sama, Ichigo disrespected our family and I had to put him in his place" she said in a very apologetic tone.

"Rukia what tha hell is wrong with you?" asked Ichigo standing up.

The boy walked towards Byakuya while looking at him right in the eye.

"I offered myself to get rid of you, so she could marry me instead," said Ichigo grinning to Byakuya's face.

"I see," replied Byakuya, as stoic as always "What do you say, Rukia, do you want to marry this child instead?" he looked past Ichigo to take a glimpse of his wife and his heart skipped a beat.

She was wearing something he could only describe as _evil pants, _with long, high heel boots stylising her figure even more; the jeans clung to her curvy hips, and the tight shirt accented her waist and round breasts. Byakuya's mouth watered at the sight.

"Byakuya-Sama, I..." Rukia could not finish the sentence, for Byakuya walked toward her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a room nearby shutting the door closed behind them.

Rukia knew he was mad at her, honestly how could he not be? He walked in on her and Ichigo in a very confusing situation.

* * *

Byakuya pushed Rukia against a wall, and pressed himself against her body tightly.

"Where did you get the outfit, Rukia?" his voice was deep, and lustful.

"I...aum... Yoruichi-San gave it to me" she looked away sadly "I was looking for her when I ran into Ichigo... I knew you would not like it" she blushed, and Byakuya bit his lip_. 'Not like it... How could I not like it? She looks sinfully sexy in it'_.

"Turn around" commanded Byakuya.

"...wha..." she was confused.

"I said turn around, Rukia... now" she found herself unable to disobey, and faced the wall, reluctantly.

He grinned and pinned both her wrists over her head with one hand, while encircling her waist with the other.

"Tell me, Rukia... why did you think I would not like your outfit," he whispered in her ear, while planting soft nips on her earlobe.

"I... I don't like... the way I..." she took a deep breath "It's too tight, it does not favour me" she said the last part faintly, almost ashamed, and Byakuya could not believe how distorted her image of herself was; he had to fix that, at once.

"Do you really believe that, Rukia?" his breath was hot against her nape, making her shiver.

"H... Hai"

"Well, you could not be more wrong, for I love the way you look in it" he sucked her earlobe, and flicked his tongue over it lightly, gaining a low moan from Rukia.

"D... do you, really?" she asked surprised.

"I do, really... do you want me to show you how much I like it?" he asked huskily, and before she could answer he grinded his huge erection against her bottom, making her moan even more.

"Oh, Byakuya" his name was all she could say, her mind was completely blank; she could only feel, she was unable to think or speak.

"Yes, Rukia... can you _feel_ how much I like the way you look right now?" he trailed a long lick along her neck until he found her pulse point and started sucking on it, hard.

"Yes, I... mmmh" his free hand traced the outer shape of her bottom and then it encircled her waist once more, before sliding sensuously down her belly to touch her between the thighs. Rukia let out a deep groan and thrust her hips against Byakuya's manhood without even noticing, making him whimper in pleasure, against her neck.

He let go of her neck and contemplated his deep purple mark with pride for a second, before letting go of Rukia's wrists, turning her around to face him. Her eyes were dark with lust and she was looking into his hungrily; Byakuya was now painfully aroused, and the sight of her desire only fuelled his even more.

Rukia grabbed the front of his yukata and pulled him down to meet her in a hot, passionate and unrestrained kiss.

Byakuya slid his hands down her back, lingering in her toned, round, bottom before grabbing her thighs lifting her off the floor and pinning her against the wall; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

Rukia's lips left Byakuya's as she started to trail a path of open mouth kisses and love-bites all along his jaw line and neck.

They were so lost in their passion they did not hear the door slamming open.

* * *

"Taichou are you alright I sensed your reiatsu flare and..." Renji's eyes landed on the two figures devouring each other against the wall and his mouth flew open.

"OH MY GOD, TAICHOU...RUKIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Byakuya and Rukia turned to look at the unpleasant intruder and found Renji, Ichigo and Yoruichi staring at them speechless.

The crimson-hair man and the orange-hair boy were both clenching his fists so tight their knuckles were whiter than snow while Yoruichi was grinning mischievously.

Byakuya put Rukia down on her feet slowly, disentangling her legs from around his waist; she was blushing furiously and hiding herself behind Byakuya.

"I guess all three of you never learnt to knock on a door, did you?" asked Byakuya angrily. The two men did not know what to say, they stood there gritting his teeth and fisting their knuckles.

"Well, my little Byakuya, I didn't think you were such a wild beast... oh my!" in spite her mocking tone Yoruichi was being 100% honest. She never thought a stiff-ass like Byakuya could ever be capable of such an unrestrained, passionate behaviour.

"What I do with my wife is not of your concern, Shihoin," stated Byakuya coldly.

"Oh, come on, don't be so grumpy with your mother in law, Byakuya-Bo" said Yoruichi grinning wildly "I am going to need a word with my daughter before you go" she approached them, and pulled Rukia away from Byakuya's menacing and protective shape.

Rukia gasped and stumbled towards Yoruichi, she caught her by the shoulder and her eyes spotted Byakuya's mark on the petite girl's neck; her eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"Damn you are a reckless one, Byakushi... a hickey? You gave my baby girl a hickey. Wow I didn't know you were the possessive type!" she stared at Byakuya, fully aware of the killing instincts she was wakening in him with her jokes.

"You are stepping dangerously out of line, Shihoin Yoruichi," warned Byakuya seriously, making Yoruichi smirk; then she looked at Rukia and noticed the poor girl was blushing deep red, looking ashamed, Yoruichi knew she went too far, so she gave Rukia a tender smile.

"Let's go, my beloved one, mommy needs to talk to you" she left the room with Rukia, leaving the three men alone.

* * *

Byakuya stood there quietly, enduring Renji and Ichigo's deadly glares for a long time before speaking.

"Why are you here, Abarai?"

"I... I came to see how Ichigo was doing, Taichou" replied Renji lowering his head.

"I see," replied Byakuya giving them an arrogant look "You are going to need each other's shoulder to cry on now, is that it?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, so did Renji.

"Come on, Renji, I am sure the both of us can take this bastard down" said Ichigo while pressing his substitute shinigami badge against his chest, leaving his body behind.

Ichigo was just about to jump on Byakuya when he felt Renji's strong hand gripping his shoulder.

"Easy there Ichigo; I can't let you attack my captain, I don't want you to die" Ichigo was surprised and Byakuya smirked.

"You are becoming wiser, Abarai" he started walking toward the door, stopping at Renji's side for a second to whisper into his ear "I am proud of you" Renji's chest filled with pride and a small smile graced his lips; then Byakuya was gone.

* * *

Ichigo was panting heavily now; he turned around to see Renji's calm, resigned face.

"What the fuck did you stop me, I could easily kill that arrogant prick!" shouted Ichigo to Renji's face.

"No Ichigo, you couldn't, believe me," said Renji calmly.

"I kicked his ass before, remember? I am much stronger now!" Renji sighed.

"Yes, you kicked his ass for a single important reason, Ichigo…and it was not because you were stronger than him" Ichigo looked at Renji with confused yet angry eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you fought Taichou…Senbonzakura was holding back…BIG TIME," stated Renji.

"Bullshit! Why would his stupid zampaktou disobey him, he's just as arrogant as Byakuya is!" Ichigo was still yelling, consumed in rage.

"Yes, Senbonzakura is really a lot like Taichou…you could say they even _love_ alike," said Renji lowering his gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo was slowly calming down, but now he was intrigued.

"Back then, when you fought Taichou…Sode no Shirayuki begged Senbonzakura to hold back..." Ichigo's eyes widened and he started lowering his head.

"And there's nothing Senbonzakura would not do for her" even tough Ichigo had already understand Renji's point; the words he said still hurt him.

"How do you know that?" he asked faintly.

"She told Zabimaru," said Renji frowning "They are good friends, you know?"

"Oh yeah, then how come she never talks to Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo bitterly.

"Che, like she would want to talk with that boring old man" said Renji teasingly.

"Right…because a stupid baboon is much more interesting" shot Ichigo back, making Renji laugh.

"Renji" said Ichigo seriously "I don't believe this…there's something wrong, she…she can't love him…can she?" he looked at Renji with pleading eyes, but Renji just sighed.

"Apparently she does, Ichigo" Ichigo started panting again, gripping Renji's front robe tight

"Did you not see her just now? She looked scared he was…he was forcing her!" yelled Ichigo.

"He was not forcing her, and she did not looked scared, Ichigo…she was just embarrassed, let it go!" pleaded Renji.

"You're lying…I will… I will find the truth" Ichigo let go of Renji and fled from the room, leaving a very worried friend behind.

'_Dammit Ichigo…don't do anything stupid'_ thought Renji sighing.

* * *

**What do you think? feel like making me smile again? hit the green button and I will be back sooner! ;)**


	15. Facing some, denying some

Hello everyone, here's ch15. it's kind of a "setting up" chapter, but I really hope you enjoy it.

**Frozenhowl, sashalilith, NSU, Kichou, Scarlettsky, Snowkid, , NESK, Electra Red, YuzurihaNoRyuu, XLightningX, Angel-VII, BlackBurningHeart, marze09, 1SuperKawaii, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, vicky...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! you make me smile every time :D**

**As we already know I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO SENSEI DOES ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya got his gigai and finished dressing; he took a final look at himself in the mirror and left the room with a tiny smile gracing his lips.  
Entering Urahara's living room he found his Fukutaichou sipping some tea.

"Renji" saluted Byakuya sitting beside the crimson haired man; Renji looked up and down his captain, with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Abarai…you may catch a fly," said Byakuya slightly amused.

"S…Sorry Taichou, it's just that I never saw you with those kind of clothes before" said Renji averting his gaze.

"I don't think a shinigami uniform would be fit for this world,"

"Right you…you look good Taichou" Renji lowered his eyes and sipped some more tea; Byakuya knew his Fukutaichou well enough to know something was troubling him.

"What is it, Abarai?" he asked.

"Nothing…it's just that I…I am worried about the kid, Taichou" replied Renji deeply concerned.

"I assume he is gone now, is he not?"

"Yeah he…he took off right after you left, but Taichou…he is NOT taking this whole marriage thing well"

"So I noticed," said Byakuya with a small sigh "Maybe I should tell him about the spell" Renji turned to look at him

"Well, that sure explains it he is in big denial Taichou, why didn't you just tell him?" Renji was a bit irritated, Byakuya could tell.

"Since that spell is a secret between Shihoins and Kuchikis I thought I could obviate it…guess he is a lot more stubborn than I thought"

"Yeah…he is" Renji sighed looking at his empty teacup.

"I need you to find him, Renji; I need you to tell him everything about the spell…maybe that way he would finally accept there's nothing he can do about this" Renji turned his head, looking at Byakuya with wide eyes.

"W...Why do you care about him so much, Taichou?"

"I don't, Abarai," stated Byakuya.

"B…but then…why…?" Renji was both confused and surprised.

"I care about Rukia, and she is really fond of that brat, I do not like it when my wife is sad, Abarai", Byakuya looked intensely into Renji's eyes, and watched him lowering his head and averting his gaze slightly disappointed.

"I see now…I guess that's why you took the time to talk to me too, huh?" Renji's voice told Byakuya his lieutenant was hurt; Byakuya let out a tiny laugh.

"You are a dense moron, Abarai" Renji looked at his Taichou a bit insulted but surprised.

"W…wha..." Byakuya did not let him finish.

"I met with you because you are important to Rukia, yes; but also because you are my Fukutaichou…and I chose you to be, did I not?" Renji's eyes were beyond shock and his mouth was open once again.

"Taichou I…TAICHOU!" Byakuya smiled.

"Always so eloquent, ne Abarai?" Renji looked away blushing.

"Find that Kurosaki brat, Renji; and for his sake beat some sense into him if you must, do whatever it takes, is that understood?" Byakuya's trademark icy glare told Renji how serious he was.

"Hai, Taichou; you can count on me" stated Renji proudly.

* * *

The door opened and Yoruichi came into the living room followed by a blushing Rukia, who was staring at the floor.  
Both men stood up and Rukia let out a gasp when her eyes landed on Byakuya.  
He was wearing black pants, with black boots and matching belt, a grey shirt that matched his eyes beautifully and a black leather jacket; his jet black, silky hair freed from the Kenseiken, he looked utterly gorgeous.  
Byakuya felt Rukia's eyes roaming all over his body and smiled when he found her blushing even more.

"Damn you are a hot, steamy one, Byakuya-Bo," commented Yoruichi smirking.

"Are you ready to go, Rukia," he asked ignoring Yoruichi's compliment.

"Hai, Byakuya-Sama" replied Rukia with a smile.

Byakuya walked to her and stood in front of her offering his arm, she was about to grab his arm when she took a look at Renji; he was staring at her with a sincere yet slightly sad smile in his face.  
She looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes and he smiled kindly to her, fully understanding the question in her eyes.

"I'll wait for you outside" he said leaving the room with Yoruichi.

* * *

Rukia walked to her long time friend, and lifted her head to look at him.

"R…Renji" she looked into his eyes with watery ones; he smiled and hugged her.

Rukia hugged him back and started sobbing in his chest.

"Baka, why are you crying" asked Renji smiling.

"It's just that... I am happy, Renji…I am finally so happy!" he held her tighter.

"I know, Rukia, and I am happy for you…guess Taichou is not so bad, huh?" he let go of her looking into her eyes, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"You…you where there with me Renji, you where there when I married him I…I am so glad it was you!" she was smiling kindly and lovingly to him, he smiled back. Even though he knew she would never be his, Renji found out he really loved having her as his nakama, over the years their relationship grew more and more into that, and he was finally happy with that.

"I know, Rukia…I am happy for being able to be there too" he smiled back, honestly.

They hugged again and suddenly he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I…Ichigo he…he does not understand, Renji" she looked at him sadly, but he gave her a calm reassuring smile.

"Let me deal with him now, would you? I promise everything will turn out just fine" she smiled feeling relieved, she trusted Renji, he would make it all better now.

"Arigato, Renji"

"Don't be silly, he is my friend too…now we better leave, you don't want to keep Taichou waiting do you?" she shook her head, making him laugh a bit.

"That's what I thought" he grabbed her hand and led her outside the room.

* * *

Renji and Rukia joined Byakuya and Yoruichi outside Urahara's shop; Rukia walked to Byakuya with a bright smile on her face and took his hand into her, intertwining her fingers with him, making him smile.

"I am ready now," she said sweetly to him.

"Good, we are waiting for Urahara to get our car" he stated.

"Did you call a cab Byakuya-Sama?" asked Rukia confused Byakuya frowned a bit.

"Of course not, Rukia" he said.

"Then…what…"

"Oh my little Byakushi can drive, Rukia," said Yoruichi.

"You can?" she asked surprised.

"He drives like the wind, and he has a very expensive taste too" said Yoruichi smirking. Rukia was about to ask more when Urahara parked a grey Porsche in front of the store.

"Holly shit, Taichou…is that your car?" asked Renji with wide eyes.

"Yes Abarai, I assume you like it," said Byakuya amused by the red-haired bluntness.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" then Renji realized his language and blushed a little "I mean, yes Taichou, is a very nice car" Byakuya wanted to laugh at his Fukutaichou, but instead he cleared his throat.

"I suppose I can let you borrow it some time," his offer surprised everyone, but gained him a big loving smile from his wife.

"Oh my fucking God, Taichou I would love that!" replied Renji happily.

"Here Kuchiki Taichou, is this the one you wanted?" asked Urahara with a stupid smile.

"Yes, Urahara, this is the one"

"Thank god!" he sighed in relief "I wasn't sure…you got too many cars Kuchiki-Taichou" sated Urahara handing Byakuya the keys.

"Is everything else taken care of?" asked Byakuya cryptically.

"Yes, I did everything you asked for," replied Urahara spreading his fan.

"Good" said Byakuya with a tiny smile "shall we, Rukia?" he looked at his puzzled wife, who just nodded at him.

They walked to the car; Byakuya opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Oi Rukia" yelled Yoruichi "Don't forget what I told you!" she said grinning, watching Rukia blush before Byakuya closed the door giving Yoruichi a suspicious look.

He jumped on the car, started the engine and they were gone.

"Well, I better go find that stupid Ichigo before he does some serious stupid shit" said Renji sighing before shumpoing away.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi stood outside the shop in silence for a while, until he frowned a little and turned to look at her.

"What exactly did you tell the girl, Yoruichi-San?" she grinned looking at him.

"Well, as a mother is my duty to instruct my little baby" he was hiding his face behind his fan, puzzled.

"Yes, I suppose…but what exactly did you instruct her in just now?" she let out a tiny laugh.

"Well, I think it is my duty to teach my daughter how to use her head, don't you think so Kisuke?" she was giving him a mischievous grin, and Urahara's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my, Yoruichi-San!" he fanned his face, amused.

"Yeah, I know... I am the best!" she said laughing.

"You are in deed!" stated Urahara, Yoruichi stretched her long, well shaped body, and looked at him deeply.

"Well Kisuke, are you going to keep me out here all night or are you planning to get me inside and make love to me?" she asked huskily, he closed his fan at once, while approaching her.

"I think I will get you inside right now," he said pulling her to him, capturing her lips in a deep hot kiss.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of Orihime's door, shaking; he has been there for a long time now, but he could not bring himself to knock on said door.  
'_Come on, Ichigo, you can do this'_ he thought taking a deep breath before lifting his hand to knock.

He was about to do it when all of the sudden the door opened to reveal a frowning Ishida.

"Are you planning to stand in front of the door all night, Kurosaki" said Ishida coldly.

"I…Ishida! I... I…" Ichigo was obviously surprised.

"Come in, it was about time you grew the balls to show up here" Ichigo stepped in and Ishida closed the door behind them.

Ichigo followed Ishida silently to the living room, where Orihime was waiting.

"Hi, Kurosaki Kun" greeted the girl lowering her head.

"Hello Inoue I…I came here to talk to you about…" Ichigo hesitated and looked at Ishida.

"I already know about Orihime's condition, Kurosaki, she keeps no secrets for me" said Ishida walking to Orihime and putting an arm around her shoulder possessively, Ichigo lowered his head feeling embarrassed.

"Please Kurosaki Kun, have a sit, we all need to talk" Ichigo nodded, and they all sat down.

* * *

An hour later Ichigo felt a lot more relieved, Orihime and Ishida were planning to marry, which made Ichigo truly happy; she also apologized for the night Rukia walked in on them, and things were now a lot better between them. Ichigo knew eventually they could again be the good friends they were, before that drunken night; besides, they talked about the up coming baby and figured out a very good schedule for the moths to come.

Nevertheless, Ichigo felt bitter, and his friends did not fail to notice.

"Why so gloomy, Kurosaki" asked Ishida pushing his glasses, Ichigo sighed and looked away.

"Inoue" he took a deep breath "did she tell you she is married?" Orihime felt her heart ache for him.

"Hai, Kurosaki-Kun she…she seemed happy to me" replied the girl kindly, making Ichigo grit his teeth.

"So they fooled you too, huh?" he asked hatefully, startling his friends.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki Kun?"

"I mean she is obviously being forced by Byakuya and his fucked up clan, how can you not see it? I think I am going crazy here!" yelled Ichigo.

"Calm yourself down, Kurosaki; we are right here you don't have to yell" said Ishida in a menacing tone.

"Tell me Inoue, what did she say to you?" Ichigo was obviously trying to refrain, but failing miserably.

"She…she said she loved him" replied Orihime scared about his possible reaction.

"Bullshit, she was lying, IT WAS A FUCKING LIE!" screamed Ichigo while standing up.

"You are in denial, Kurosaki; she is married now and there's nothing you can do about it, you better get used to the idea as soon as possible, you are making a fool of yourself" stated Ishida calmly; Ichigo on the other hand, was panting heavily and fisting his knuckles.

"You are wrong…YOU ARE ALL WROOONG, I WILL FIND THE TRUTH" yelled Ichigo, before fleeing away, Orihime ran to the door calling his name while crying, but Ishida just sighed. He walked to the door and pressed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn.

"Don't worry yourself like that, it's not good for the baby," he said holding her close; she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"You are right Ishida Kun, I just hope he face this soon enough" she said faintly.

"Yeah, me too Orihime" said Ishida.

'_Please Kurosaki, don't do anything stupid, you are going to get yourself kill__ed'_ thought Ishida with a sigh.

* * *

Byakuya parked the car in front of the park and turned off the engine, he looked at his wife's confused face and placed a slender finger over her mouth to silence the question she was about to ask.

He got out, opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Turn around Rukia" he said, looking coldly into her puzzled violet ones.

She obliged and felt something soft sliding in front of her eyes…we has blindfolding her, her hands went instinctively to her eyes, trying to get the cloth off, but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"Count to sixty before taking this off, beautiful" he whispered seductively in her ear, making her blush.

Rukia started counting; when she finally took the blind off Byakuya was nowhere in sight, and she was even more confused.

Then she looked down and saw a single red rose lying at her feet, she picked it up and noticed another one just inches away…and another, and another. He left a trail of roses for her; she smiled widely while following it, picking every rose up.

Upon picking the last rose, Rukia looked up and what she saw astounded her.

Byakuya was waiting for her by the river, sitting on a big purple blanket; there was food ready for them, two glasses and a bottle of wine. Rukia noted the area lit by beautiful paper lamps that hung above them, suspended by thin strings tied to the surrounding trees.

"I see you found your way, beautiful," he said sweetly, while she approached him, smiling with glazed eyes.

"Y…You did all this for me?" she asked obviously touched while kneeling in front of him.

"Why so surprised…I would do a lot more for you," he said caressing her face tenderly.

"Oh Byakuya, I love you so much" she replied leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss; Byakuya kissed her lovingly, caressing her neck and back before breaking the kiss.

"I am glad you liked it" he said smirking "Shall we taste the wine?", she nodded happily.

Byakuya poured the wine and gave Rukia her glass, he was about to drink it when she stopped him.

"A toast!" she said enthusiastically, making his smile. "To us" she looked deeply and lovingly into his grey smoky eyes.

"To us" he said smiling.

"Now let's try the food, we have an hour before the show" said Byakuya amused.

"What show?" asked Rukia puzzled, but Byakuya just smiled, took a grape and fed it to Rukia.

"That's a surprise my love" he replied cryptically.

* * *

DId you like it? wanna take a moment to click on the green button and make this author VERY happy? SEE YOU GUYS SOON! ;)


	16. Hanabi

**Hi guys, I am back with another chappie wii! I have to warn you tough...there is some yaoi in here, so if you don't like don't read. But if you do please review and let me know because I am nervous about this.**

**As always I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Ichigo ran aimlessly across Karakura for a long while before finally standing on a high pole to catch his breath.

He was angry and confused; how could everyone be so blind about Rukia's marriage, he did not understand, he needed to find her quick.

Images of Byakuya pinning Rukia to the wall, with his hands all over her body kept popping in his brain, making him angrier by the minute.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself a bit he decided to track her reiatsu, because one thing was certain: no matter what circumstances he was always capable of sensing her. He closed his eyes while focussing very hard on her; after a short while he saw it, Rukia's red string undulating near him, he extended a hand grabbing it.

'_By the river!'_ he thought opening his eyes and shumpoing to her location.

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya had already finished eating and now he was sitting against the nearest tree with Rukia, lying against his toned chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

One of his arms was holding her by the waist, close to his body and his free hand caressed her hair softly, lost in the sensation of her silky strands flowing trough his fingers, while she stroked his forearms lovingly, feeling happy.

Ichigo fled from tree to tree until he finally found them, and the sight before him made him grit his teeth; he was holding her down, imprisoning her with both his arms and legs, and even tough her back was to him, he could tell she was afraid of Byakuya and clearly not enjoying his possessiveness.

Ichigo was standing on a branch just above them, gripping Zangetsu tight and was just about to jump on them, attacking Byakuya and saving Rukia all over again when a loud explosion startled him, pinning him in his place.

"Oh Byakuya look, fireworks!" said a startled Rukia sitting up some and turning to look at him with bright, surprised and joyful eyes.

"I guess the show started on time," replied Byakuya smiling at her lovingly. Rukia's eyes grew wider and so did her smile, she turned her head to look at the sky again, obviously enjoying the fireworks, and gripping his arms tight with every explosion.

Byakuya looked at her beautiful face illuminated by the colourful light of the fireworks, and held close to his chest, burying his nose in her hair, filling his lungs with her sweet scent.

The fireworks went for a long time, and Rukia kept smiling and calling his name in a too cute way.

"Byakuya look! Oh they are so beautiful!" she was like a small child, so innocent and easy to please, Byakuya just wanted to spoil her more and more, just to see her smile so happily.

Then a long silence came, the sky went black again, and just when she thought it was over, two bigger explosions startled her, she looked up again just in time to see a huge pink cherry blossom appear in the sky.

It was very detailed and delicate and so beautiful it astounded her; when the cherry blossom was complete, a white light appeared around it, quickly transforming into an enormous ice crystal in all its detail and glory.

The fireworks were design in a way the cherry blossom fit perfectly inside the ice crystal's core, and the sight moved Rukia's heart deeply.

That represented them, Byakuya and Rukia; the lonely blossom protected by the ice crystal's unique beauty, and the ice crystal filled by the cherry blossom's sweetness.

Rukia turned to look at Byakuya with her face flushed and her eyes filled with tears.

As the fireworks fade away, Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia crying while staring at Byakuya, all his rage came back in a second. The bastard was making her cry, now there was no doubt in Ichigo's heart: Rukia was in deed being forced by Byakuya into this, he needed to rescue her at once!

He was about to attack him again when a strong hand gripped his shoulder while other covered his mouth.

A very shocked Ichigo turned a bit to look at Renji, the red head reached the boy just in time to stop him from doing the most stupid thing in his life; Ichigo, however, did not see it that way, and pierced Renji with his raged hazel eyes.

Renji sighed, put a finger over his mouth before pointing it to Byakuya and Rukia, and leaned down to whisper into Ichigo's ear.

"Look closely, Ichigo," said Renji, and Ichigo obliged.

* * *

Byakuya was caressing Rukia's cheeks, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"What's wrong Rukia?" he asked in a concerned sweet tone.

"You did this for me, you did all this for me?" she asked overwhelmed by his sweetness; Byakuya smiled at her lovingly.

"But of course…this is nothing compared to all the things I would do for my Lady" he replied seriously.

"Oh Byakuya, you…what did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked crying some; Byakuya grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest, over his heart, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You brought me to life, love," he said lovingly and sincerely, Rukia smiled widely, locking her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kuchiki Byakuya…God I love you so much!" she sobbed happily against his neck, Byakuya just smiled caressing her back.

Rukia pulled away from the hug, cupping his face in her hands, looking at him with her eyes filled with love and devotion before closing the gap between them, kissing him fully on the lips.

Ichigo saw everything; he was not fighting Renji anymore, his huge zampaktou hung carelessly along with his arm and thick tears ran across his cheeks.

"Let's get out of here, Ichigo," whispered Renji, Ichigo just nodded and both men shumpoed away.

* * *

Renji opened a Senkaimon and Ichigo followed him to SS and to his apartment quietly. He entered Renji's place and plopped himself on the couch, Renji disappeared into the kitchen and came back shortly with a bottle of sake and two glasses; sitting beside Ichigo, he poured the sake and handed the boy a drink.

"All the way in" said the red head while Ichigo just drank it mechanically.

"She…she told him that she loved him" stated Ichigo flatly, refilling their glasses.

"I told you she did, you stupid moron" replied Renji smacking the orange haired boy en the back of his head.

"Oi, why are you hitting me? Can't you see I am all heartbroken here? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU, RED PINEAPPLE?" barked Ichigo at Renji's face.

"Well let me think…the kind of friend that comes just in time to save your ass for doing stupid, stupid shit?" Renji barked back, but Ichigo averted his gaze and sighed.

"I suppose I have to thank you for that" Ichigo sipped some more sake.

"Ichigo…why was it so hard for you to believe?" asked Renji kindly, the boy just sighed and look away.

"I could not understand it, you know? How could she fall for him, it's not like he even acknowledge her existence anyway…he never talks to her, he does not seem to care much for her," Renji nodded.

"That's what everyone thought, but like I said to you back on the tree Ichigo…you really have to look closer than that" Ichigo looked at Renji with puzzled eyes, but the red head just smiled while pouring some more sake.

* * *

"The first time I saw Rukia and Taichou together it was back at the academy, I kind off interrupted his adoption _proposal_" Renji laughed a bit at the memory and drank some sake "anyways, that was the first time I got one of his _special deadly glares_" Ichigo frowned confused at the last words so Renji explained more.

"See, Taichou is a very difficult person to read, being always so fucking impassive, but he has two kinds of deadly glares…one regular and one Rukia-related deadly glare, back at the academy I got the second one"

"Che, you are imagining things pineapple," stated Ichigo.

"Look, work with me here, carrot-top…I am trying to help ya!" barked Renji making Ichigo smile.

"Ok, ok, don't get so grumpy I am listening" Ichigo sipped his sake and leaned back on the couch.

"After Rukia was adopted into his family, I was not allowed to talk to her anymore, she being a noble and I being a commoner stray dog. From time to time I saw them taking a walk together, and every time he spotted me I would receive another special deadly glare and he would move closer to her, possessively; that's when I first thought about it" Renji sighed.

"What?" asked Ichigo, making Renji laugh.

"That Taichou was jealous of me, damn Ichigo you can be really dense you know?"

"Ok he was jealous so what?"

"He was jealous but he was also depriving himself from her company, deliberately…so I figured his feelings should be pretty deep"

"So you actually think he has feelings? Because I don't think he can feel the giant stick up his ass," commented Ichigo laughing, but Renji slapped him again.

"Don't you dare disrespecting Taichou carrot-top" barked Renji.

"Jeez, you and Rukia are certainly alike, what are you, Byakuya's personal defenders of something? Fuck!"

"Think about it, Ichigo, every single time Rukia was in grave danger and neither of us could get to her in time, who was there?" Ichigo lowered his head.

"He was" stated Ichigo sadly

"And why do you think that is? Because I am telling you, it was NOT a mere coincidence" Renji poured some more sake, but Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was already half drunk, Renji could tell.

"Fuck, Ichigo, could you be more dense? It's because he fucking follows her, he's been following her, watching her from the shadows all this fucking years, he loves her you stupid moron" Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I know he does he…he told me so" said Ichigo

"Then what was it so hard to believe then?" asked Renji confused.

"I never heard the same from her…until tonight" Ichigo's statement was followed by a long silence; both men seemed lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"You know, Renji…she never said that to me" said Ichigo faintly.

"She never said that to me either, guess Taichou is the first and only lucky guy" Renji finished his sake.

"Do you think in…let's say one hundred years or so she would get tired of Byakuya and dump him?" asked Ichigo making Renji laugh.

"I…don't think so, Ichigo; we are on our own now"

"Then I am fucked up" stated Ichigo covering his face with both hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Renji staring at him.

"I mean there's no one else for me, there never was…she was the only girl I ever liked"

"Well, same here…and believe me I did try to forget her, but there's just no other girl like her you know?" said Renji sadly.

"Fuck, I can't even think about trying to get close to another girl, I would be comparing her to Rukia all the time…and nobody could win against her," said Ichigo.

"Yeah…tell me about it," replied Renji with a longing smile.

Suddenly the two men looked at each other and jumped to each other's arms crying.

* * *

The scene was rather amusing, but both held each other, sobbing in each other's shoulder for a long time until Renji let out a tiny laugh, which made Ichigo pull away, grabbing the front of his hakama, to look deeply into his burgundy eyes.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked softly, his hazel eyes wide and glazed with tears.

"We are doing exactly what he said we would…cry in each other's shoulder," said Renji slightly amused, making Ichigo smile.

Ichigo looked deeply into Renji's eyes; he was still gripping the front of his robe while Renji's hands were resting on his shoulders; without even noticing Ichigo lowered his eyes to linger in Renji's lips, licking his own.

Suddenly Renji noticed how close they really were, and felt something strange in his gut, something he never felt before.

"So, you are saying that basically we are proving his point," said Ichigo softly, leaning closer to Renji inadvertently.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying," replied Renji gripping Ichigo's shoulder tighter.

"What if we do something different then?" asked Ichigo huskily, touching the tip of his nose with Renji's.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Renji brushing his nose against Ichigo's.

"Well, we both made perfectly clear that no other _girl_ could take Rukia's place," said Ichigo shyly.

"Do you want to give it a try?" asked Renji slyly, Ichigo just nodded and both leaned forward closing the gap between them and claiming each other's lips hungrily.

Renji's arms slid from his shoulders all along his sides, finally locking around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer against his body; Ichigo's head was racing but he was thoroughly enjoying the strong arms around him and the hard chest in front of him.

Part of him felt things were a bit unfamiliar, but Renji's lips were so soft and tasted so sweet, Ichigo just kept kissing him like his life depended on it.

After a while, the need for air became unbearable and they broke the kiss reluctantly. They rested their foreheads against each other panting.

* * *

"Ichigo…we are so going to regret this in the morning," said Renji catching his breath; Ichigo cupped his cheeks in his hands looking deeply into the red haired eyes.

"I wont" stated Ichigo full of self-confidence, making Renji shiver.

"You sure about that?" asked Renji caressing the small of his back while planting soft kisses along Ichigo's neck, earning a low moan from Ichigo.

"Absolutely" replied Ichigo looking back at Renji's lips hungrily.

"As long as you are sure" said Renji grinning before attacking Ichigo's lips again, leaning forward and laying Ichigo on the couch.

* * *

**How was that? I am very very close to finish this story, so now I really need your reviews, so please hit the green button and tell me what you think :D**


	17. Kuchiki head

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for not updating any sooner, I've been sooo busy, I could not believe it :(**

**Anyways, here's chapter 17, and it's actually a long ByaRuki lemon....yay!**

**I hope you like it enough to review :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN BLEACH, I WITH I DID THOUGH....**

**Happy Reading XD**

* * *

Byakuya parked his car in front of a five star hotel, and got out handing the keys to the valet parking, a butler opened Rukia's door and she waited for him at the hotel entrance, he approached her offering his arm, which she took smiling.

They walked to the front desk, and Byakuya confirmed their reservations, checking them in; Rukia on the other hand got distracted by the hotel's store's chappy-themed window, leaving his side for a moment.

When she looked back at him, she saw a tall, blonde busty woman harassing him; the woman was whispering something in his ear while slipping a card in his pocket, Rukia smirked when looking at his disgusted face; Byakuya was truly hers, alright; but suddenly it occur to her she could use this situation to her advantage, so she put a big frown on her face while walking toward them.

* * *

"Would you please get your hands off my husband?" said Rukia coldly, startling them both; the woman looked down at her slightly embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry he…didn't say he was married" muttered the woman before fleeing the scene. Rukia lifted an eyebrow at Byakuya, visibly angry before walking to the elevators.

Byakuya followed quietly, he pressed the penthouse button and waited for the door to close; Rukia's arms were folded over her chest, and the frown had not left her face, he tried to hold her but she flinched away from his grip, angrily.

"Rukia, what is the matter?" he asked confused, while she shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell that woman you were married?" she asked harshly, making his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised as the elevator reached the top floor.

"Which one is our room?" she said ignoring his question completely.

"…This way" he sighed walking out the elevator.

Byakuya entered the room followed by a cold and uncaring Rukia, he did not understand why she was so upset, and honestly he hated it; watching her behaving so coldly towards him ached his heart, for it remind him of all those years she was out of his reach.

* * *

"Fruits and whipped cream…how thoughtful" commented Rukia sarcastically while approaching a silver tray placed onto a side table in front of the king size bed.

Byakuya stood behind her, feeling sad and not knowing what to do; he took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed.

"I did not order those" said Byakuya.

"I hope you enjoy this, love. Yoruichi Okaa-San..." read Rukia mechanically.

"Nice of her" commented Byakuya.

"There are only strawberries and cherries though, and right now I can't figure out which ones I like the most" she said turning her head and giving him a hard look.

"Rukia…" said Byakuya shocked and sad.

"I think I feel like tasting a strawberry right now" she said huskily while dipping one in the cream, she turned around to face Byakuya again.

His heart skipped a beat when she lifted the coated fruit, sticking her tongue out, sensually tipping the whipped cream before sucking the strawberry clean; then she bit the fruit spilling some of its juices across her luscious lips.

"Mmm" moaned Rukia "delicious" she said licking the juices from her lips.

"I think I love strawberries…do you think I should even bother tasting the cherries?" asked Rukia huskily, both arousing and angering Byakuya; he swallowed hard.

"I…I definitely think you should try them before making a decision" he managed to reply.

"Very good then" she said lifting a cherry from the bowl, dipping it in the cream before repeating her previous actions; this time, tough, she took her time licking the cherry, sliding her tongue all over the small fruit before caressing her lips slowly with it. When she finally chew on it she let out a low and incredibly arousing moan which made Byakuya's already hardened manhood twitch and throb inside his pants.

"W…well?" he asked anxiously, breathing hard; Rukia looked at him impassively for a couple of seconds before smirking playfully at him.

"I think I still like cherries the most" she replied, Byakuya sighed in relief and was just about to speak when Rukia interrupted him.

* * *

"Bakudō nº 137!" yelled Rukia as a shining delicate rope appeared around Byakuya's wrist, tying them behind his back; he was so shocked he did not even had the chance to react.

"Rukia, what are you doing? What kind of Kidō is this?, I never heard of any spell above 99..." asked Byakuya visibly surprised.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's just a little Shihoin secret spell…you heard about those, don't you?" replied Rukia playfully, before pushing him down onto the bed, he sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Now, you've been a very naughty husband, flirting with that girl down at the lobby" she said sitting on his lap, straddling him and sliding her hands over his chest sensually.

"Rukia, I did not…I couldn't possibly!" he protested, but she just grinned mischievously at him.

"Well, since I can't know that, I have to make sure you never flirt with another woman ever again…I am going to have to punish you, Byakuya" she leaned forward taking a long, hard lick of his neck, making him grunt and shiver.

"R…Rukia I…" she was sucking and licking his pulse point and he could not manage to finish the sentence.

"You are to remain quiet and take your punishment, do you understand?" she asked bossily; Byakuya soon discovered he actually loved this side of her, so he just nodded and let her have her way with him.

"Good boy" she said grinning before attacking his neck again.

* * *

Rukia's tongue was hot and wet, as she licked, sucked and nipped every inch of his neck while grinding her hips over his arousal.

Byakuya had no idea what came into her, but she was so good at this, he could not stop low heated moans from escaping his throat.

She pushed him back on the bed, he supported himself on his forearms, his wrists firmly tied together pressing against the small of his back; she licked his lower lip slowly, savouring him, before capturing his mouth in a hot, hungry kiss which made them both moan loudly.

He parted his lips for her and she explored his mouth with her soft tongue, his body was tingling all over, aching for her touch, he wanted to touch her too, desperately, and unconsciously tried to freed himself from the bidding, making her pull away from the kiss; he grunted in protest but she placed a finger over his swollen lips, caressing them.

"Easy, now" she warned him, making him stop struggling and swallow hard.

She took off her jacket, before starting to unbutton his shirt slowly, looking intensely into his eyes. He could not stop staring at her, amazed by the fact that this audacious, beautiful, temptress woman was his, he smiled proudly.

Rukia opened his shirt revealing his toned, marble sculpted chest, and looked at it hungrily before kissing it. Her mouth slid slowly across his exposed skin, she bit his nipple softly making his growl before closing her lips around it, sucking at it while caressing the other one, sliding her thumb over the tip; he tossed his head back, arching his back against her. She was driving him crazy, his arousal pressing painfully against his pants, aching for release. She let go of his nipple blowing some cold air over the hot, moist skin, earning a sexy moan from her husband.

Her mouth travelled down his torso, tracing his rock hard abs with her tongue while her hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Rukia made sure to slide slowly off Byakuya's lap, pressing her entire body against his arousal landing on her knees between his legs.

* * *

She took his boots off, and freed him from his pants; then she started planting wet, open-mouth kissed all over his inner thighs, teasing the sensitive skin there.

Rukia's ministrations felt like the sweetest torture to Byakuya, his arousal was throbbing hard, as he was now painfully erect; however she took her time, obviously enjoying teasing him, nipping, kissing and licking every inch of his smooth, tantalizing flesh, drawning heavy heated moans and grunts from him.

Then she went up again, trailing her tongue slowly over the waistband of his boxers, making him shiver in anticipation. She slid her hands along his thighs, up to his narrow hips, hooking her fingers on the edge of his boxers while looking at him lustfully, he lifted his hips intinctevly and she slipped off his underwear, releasing his huge thick cock.

Tossing the boxers aside she positioned herself between his legs again, looking deeply into his darkened, lustful eyes seductively, rubbing his thighs and hips slowly with her hands.

Byakuya could barely stand her teasing, and when she kissed his hipbone, nipping at it he could not take it anymore.

"R…Rukia…stop teasing me" he said roughly, his breath coming in short pants, making her grin and lift an eyebrow.

"Beg" she said huskily, making Byakuya's body tremble under her.

"P…Please…Rukia" he begged making her smile widely.

"That's a good boy" she said before taking a long, hard lick of his length, making Byakuya whimper.

* * *

Rukia gripped his hard manhood, resting her forearms on his thighs and moist her lips before closing her mouth around the head, sucking softly, while her right hand continued to slide up and down his length slowly, making him feel dizzy. She heard Byakuya's groans and pants above her as she sucked harder, slipping her tongue over his slit, making him jump a little.

She smirked, hearing a deep groan when she clutched him harder with her right hand, beginning to move up and down his shaft, adjusting her grip according to his responses.

Feeling content to continue, Rukia relaxed her throat and slid as much as she could of his length inside her mouth. Byakuya growled instinctively, feeling her slide him into the searing hot confines of her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside of his manhood as she began to slowly pump him in and out. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Byakuya started shaking, silently begging for more of the sweet torture.

Rukia easily slid him in and out, pausing every now and then to suck softly at the tip or flick her tongue over his slit, tasting the salty, yet delicious liquid that gathered there. She couldn't stifle a whimper that escaped from her occupied mouth when she glanced up at Byakuya, taking in the pleasured look on his face; his eyes squeezed shut, a slight blush on his face as he tossed his head back.

He almost yelped when he felt her teeth scrape against his tip lightly, before she engulfed him into her hot mouth once more.

His mind going blank when she moaned against him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body, making him quiver.

Rukia couldn't believe she hadn't done this to him before, it felt amazing pleasuring him like this, feeling his pulsing length inside her mouth and tasting his liquids when they dripped from his tip. Hearing Byakuya call out her name in a hoarse, deep voice, she increased her pace, sliding him in further as she reached up, to rake her nails down the twitching muscles of his abdomen.

* * *

Byakuya's stomach tightened in pleasure, he knew he was close, he felt his orgasm coming down hard and fast. He felt like he should stop her, now.

"R...Rukia…p...please, stop…or I won't be able to…restrain myself…" he said, looking down at her, watching as she slid him from her mouth slowly, her eyes meeting his own, foggy ones.

"Then don't…" she said huskily, sliding him, once more inside her mouth, drawing a long grunt from him. Closing his eyes in ultimate bliss, Byakuya breathed out a shaky breath, and groaned her name when he felt his release come, he bucked against her mouth slightly, making her whimper in response.

Rukia sucked his tip harder, pumping the rest of his shaft as she felt him buck some against her, feeling his hot liquid gush out, sliding into her mouth, as she swallowed the contents; looking up to see his blissful expression as he came down from his high. Rukia licked him clean, still pumping him rhythmically with her right hand, prolonging his pleasure as she swiped and licked at him.

Byakuya panted, he couldn't stifle the low moan that slipped from his mouth as he watched her lap up his juices calmly.

Rukia smiled up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood up in between his legs, leaning in to brush soft kisses against his throat. Then she undid the binding and felt Byakuya's arms encircling her, pulling her in for a kiss, his lips brushing tenderly against her own.

Byakuya groaned when he tasted himself on her lips, feeling oddly turned on by that as she locked her arms around his neck, straddling him again; he smiled against her lips and ripped her shirt off violently, startling her.

Rukia looked at him wide eyed, and a bit scared, while he gave her a hungry, lustful grin, grabbing her hips.

"My turn" he said lifting her off his lap and laying her on the mattress, smiling at her before claiming her lips hungrily.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Please hit the button, let me know and make me happy :D!**


	18. Lovespell

**This is the final chapter of LOVESPELL; I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my very first fanfiction, and I can't fully express how thankful I am for you support.**

**Your comments, PMs and reviews kept me going, allowing me to finish this, and for that ARIGATOU, HONTOU ARIGATOU, you were wonderful!**

**I just started posting my second fanfiction THE WILL TO LOVE, so if you liked this one, maybe you would enjoy that one too ;)**

**Anyways I hope you like this ending.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the worse hangover in his life; he tried to lift his head but soon found that to be a big mistake, the pain was unbelievable, he felt like someone was banging his head like a taiko drum…awful.

"There you go, champion" Renji's voice echoed in his ears, he turned to see him towering next to him, offering something that looked like hot tea.

"T…Thank you" said Ichigo hissing in pain upon sitting up, grabbing the tea.

"Fuck, Ichigo…you really are a lousy drunk" commented Renji sitting beside him with a smirk.

"What the fuck is this?!" said Ichigo after tasting the tea.

"Strong shit, huh? It's my special hangover medicine, drink it, it tastes horrible but it'll make you feel better in no time" replied Renji, while Ichigo took another sip.

"Renji…what exactly happened…last night…" asked Ichigo blushing violently.

"Told ya you'll regret it in the morning" said Renji calmly, staring at the floor.

"Who said anything about regretting it?" Ichigo was frowning, examining Renji, who instantly turned to face him with wide eyes.

"But I thought…you just asked me what happened…" said Renji confused, making Ichigo smile.

"I am not regretting anything…It's just that…I can't remember how far we…" he looked away blushing again.

"You fell asleep and nothing happened…we just kissed, Ichigo" said Renji smirking.

"Damn, I am so stupid" whispered Ichigo.

"No, you are not…besides, I don't think it's such a good idea to use each other to get back at Rukia for marrying Taichou" Renji looked away sadly, but Ichigo was examining his face again, slightly angry this time.

"So that's what it was for you, huh? Getting back at her…" Ichigo sounded bitter, Renji turned to look at him feeling confused.

"No! I…I thought that's why you…" Ichigo's face softened at hearing that, his smile threatening to come back.

"Of course not, baka…I would jump on Inoue for that…something tells me I still got a chance there, she being pregnant with my child and all" commented Ichigo.

"You knocked her up?" asked Renji shocked.

"Yeah…some luck, ne?" said Ichigo bitterly.

"Fuck"

"Exactly…I was just kidding though, she is with Ishida now, and I wouldn't do that to him…or you" said Ichigo distracted.

"Che, like you didn't fucked things up with Rukia" replied Renji grinning.

"Hey, I learn from my mistakes" Ichigo gripped Renji's yukata, looking intensely into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Renji confused.

"I mean…I am not sure what am I to you but…if this…whatever this is, gets fucked up it's not going to be my fault, not this time" replied Ichigo angrily, making Renji's eyes wider.

"So…you are _really_ willing to give this a shot?" asked Renji in disbelief, as Ichigo let go of his yukata, averting his gaze from him.

"Look, I think I better go…I didn't mean to push you into anything…I'm getting used to be rejected anyways" said Ichigo sadly as standing up.

* * *

He was heading for the door when he felt Renji's hand encircling his wrist strongly, he turned to look at him confused, and found a smile on the red-haired Fukutaichou.

"Who said I was rejecting ya" said Renji huskily.

"I…" Ichigo was out of words.

"I just need to know you are not doing this to get back at them" asked Renji seriously.

"Are you kidding me? If that damn Byakuya ever finds out, we'll never hear the end of it, trust me…this has nothing to do with revenge" said Ichigo honestly, making Renji chuckle.

"Damn, I guess you are right, Taichou would never stop teasing us" Renji came closer to Ichigo, hooking a finger under his chin.

"So tell me, Renji…how do you feel about long distance relationships" asked Ichigo playfully, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

"I guess it's not so bad…as long as you stay away from the sake" replied Renji with a grin, leaning closer to Ichigo.

"I told you I learn from my mistakes" replied Ichigo before closing the gap between them, brushing his lips over Renji's softly, before claiming them with a hot, passionate kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, staring deeply into each other's eyes, lovingly.

"We need to take thins slowly, though" said Renji seriously.

"Wanna catch a movie later?" asked Ichigo, earning a big smile from Renji.

"Yeah that…would be fun" Ichigo smiled and leaned forward to taste Renji's seductive lips again.

* * *

Rukia had just woke up upon feeling something warm and soft brushing her belly, she looked down and saw Byakuya planting soft, tender kisses around her navel; she smiled at him, and moved her legs a bit to give him more room, but she immediately hissed in pain.

Byakuya looked up at her with a cocky grin.

"Ohayo, beautiful…are you sore?" he asked mischievously, knowing fully well she was, she frowned at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked a bit angry, but he just smiled at her, and continued planting soft kissed on her lower belly. He lay there, between her legs, holding her waist and placing his head on her flat stomach, caressing her thighs and hips lovingly.

"I wanted you to wake up…I missed you" said Byakuya, making Rukia's heart jump on her chest.

"I am glad you woke me, I don't want to miss any moment with you" Rukia started caressing his silky hair, sweetly.

"Rukia are you in pain?" asked Byakuya, truly worried this time, making her smile.

"A bit, yes…but it's nothing important" she replied kindly, he held her tighter.

"I am sorry I hurt you I…did not mean to" his voice sounded regretful, and she did not like that, she did not like him regretting what he did to her last night.

"Hey, look at me" she said propping on her elbows, he obliged.

"Are you regretting what we did last night?" she asked frowning; Byakuya's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Of course not! I just…I did not want to hurt you, you…you are so tiny" he said the last part faintly; she looked at him lovingly while caressing his face.

"You did not hurt me all that much and it was totally worth it" he smiled upon hearing that, placing his head back on her belly as she lay down on the bed.

* * *

They lay there for a long time, she caressing his incredible soft hair, he running his fingertips over her smooth, creamy skin, completely happy before Rukia broke the silence.

"I was wondering…" she said

"About?" he asked distractedly.

"The spell" she stated simply, Byakuya lifted his head to look at her slightly shocked, mostly because they never talked about the spell after their wedding night.

"What about it?" he asked frowning.

"When you cast it on me…I never got to understand your words…so I was wondering what it says" she asked shyly, making his frown disappear.

"Well, it is in an ancient language after all, no wonder you did not understand it" he said lying back on her stomach.

"What language?" she asked curious.

"Latin" he replied drawing soft patterns on her skin.

"What does it say?" she insisted

"Something like: Listen to me, dormant Lover, and soon your heart and soul will achieve resonance, you will be freed from both fears and doubts; then, with the light of Fate shining from inside, you will speak the name of the one true love you will ever have, and nothing more" Byakuya's deep baritone voice charmed Rukia as he recited the translated version of the spell for her.

"Oh, it's beautiful" she said happily.

"It is in deed" he commented planting soft kisses on her belly again.

"Ano…I really want to know how does it sounds like in Latin" said Rukia pouting, making him smile; he lifted himself to capture her delicious lips for a moment, before going back to kiss her hipbones.

"Alright, but I am warning you, you are going to say my name again" he said arrogantly, making Rukia chuckle.

"I already know that…I would say your name a million times" she said looking at him with her eyes filled with love; Byakuya smiled and planted another kiss on her tantalizing skin.

"Very good then, the spell in Latin goes like this: Ascultatio me, regius amatoris um cor et anima consertum, et tu expeditae ex timoris ac dubitatio; tum ex fusi luminis ere fatus sum, singulare verum amoris tu habitum, ex haud." he finished saying that and kissed Rukia's skin again, smirking at the faint red mist appearing over her milky white flesh.

Rukia's eyelids did not felt heavy this time, and she did not felt dizzy at all, she heard the spell perfectly and found it beautiful; she opened her mouth to tell that to Byakuya, smiling softly.

* * *

"Kurosaki Masaki" she said without even knowing it.

Byakuya's eyes widened in fear as he looked up to his confused wife; Rukia was shocked, she clearly did not understand what she just said, but Byakuya was panicking. He just cast the spell and she said a name, but the name she said it was NOT his name, how could he not panic?

Rukia was having a terrible time herself, looking at Byakuya she could easily tell he was frighten, but all she could do was shake her head, and stare at him with pleading eyes.

"Byakuya I…" she muttered

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" asked Byakuya bitterly, sitting up on the bed, covering Rukia's body with the sheets; she sat down in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Byakuya I do! I love you more than ever" she said trying to get him to look at her in the eye.

"Liar, you just said somebody else's name" Byakuya shot back looking deeply into her confused and sad eyes.

"I am not lying, I love you, I don't understand…" she averted her gaze for a second, and then looked back into Byakuya's angered, hurtful eyes and she did something he truly did not expect, she started to laugh.

Her eyes softened, and he could see thick tears forming in them, he shook his head completely confused while grabbing her shoulders.

"Rukia why are you laughing?" he asked visibly angry and sad, but she smiled at him widely, while giving him a tender, happy look.

"Byakuya I…I think Ichigo and Inoue are having a girl" she said laughing some, but Byakuya frowned even more.

"How could you know that?" he asked bitterly and extremely confused, averting his gaze from her; but Rukia cradled his head in her hands, motioning him to look at her again.

Her eyes were glistening, her smile was wide and her cheeks were washed in tears.

"Because I think you have just cast the spell on our son" Byakuya's eyes widened even more, as he looked deeply into his wife's eyes; Rukia nodded her head, laughing when she saw Byakuya's smile crawling on his face.

He leaned forward and captured Rukia's lips in the most loving kiss they ever shared before.

"You know what the best part is?" asked Byakuya pulling away from the kiss, caressing his wife's slender waist lovingly before wrapping his arms around it, pulling her on his lap.

"What?" asked Rukia locking her arms around his neck.

"She is going to love him back" replied Byakuya, watching both a frown and a question appear on Rukia's face before he wiped both away with another loving, happy and mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

**Did you like the ending? PLEASE, REVIEW! This is your last time to make me smile :D**

**Love, NIXAMATORIS**


End file.
